


The (After) Life Of The Party: Blood Cells Pixilate

by ttlyxxxoblivious



Series: The (After) Life Of The Party [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlyxxxoblivious/pseuds/ttlyxxxoblivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz, a vampire king, is working on his legacy. Life as a vampire noble is much more complex than his sons could have imagined. Can the new members of his family handle this lifestyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading the Tantalize series. I hope you enjoy.

Vampires have long since mastered the art of discretion. Long ago, they dropped the formal language to blend into society; however, being nobility is still full of complications. Carrying on the blue blood tradition, royalty sought out control over both humans and creatures of the night. Over a course of a few centuries, some were able to infiltrate society in a manner that allowed them to take control of major corporations and industries. Pete Wentz holds his control over the music industry. Unlike most Kings and Queens of the night, this role brought him into full view of humans. This fueled his desire to both control and be worshiped by humans. His focus had been on this since he first created music production, but that was until a new interest arose. Building his legacy was worth momentarily shifting his concentration.

***

“Now that we've sealed the deal formally, I would like to swear my allegiance to you further.”

“Oh? Are you taking me to bed again?” Pete flashed his fangs at the other vampire in a most amused manner.

The vampire’s white-framed glasses glinted as he bowed his head, “That wasn’t the plan, but if you think you’d prefer that it could be arranged.”

“Mikey, if you are suggesting that you have something better than sex, do elaborate.” His eyebrows rose to reveal his piqued interest.

“I have a boy for your newest family member. I oversaw his training personally.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Pete drew Mikey closer and placed an appreciative hand on his shoulder. “Maybe this will help his soul-sickness.”

**

“Young Master Brendon, His Majesty wishes for your presence in his study.” A servant revealed himself at the doorway of the boy’s suite and bowed curtly. “Please be prompt. Master doesn’t wish to wait.” With that said, he scurried off to carry on with his work.

Brendon let out a soft sigh and set his book down. Reading had always provided a much-needed escape, but lately it hasn’t been enough. The burning in his throat from the past skipped meals wasn’t helping either. Just thinking of another meal caused his stomach to sink deeply. He inhaled a weak breath and began the journey to his father’s side of the castle. The servant was right in not wanting to make the king wait.

***

“William, may I have a word with you?” Mikey brought the boy to his small office and sat down. The endless circumstances in which a one-on-one discussion was necessary was causing the boy to play nervously with the hem of his shirt. “Since you’ve been performing so well, we’ve decided it’s time to put your skills to real use.” A sigh of relief mixed with excitement escaped from the boy’s mouth before he nodded. He was certainly ready for a new challenge. “A new defense system for a royal family has been enacted and you’ve been chosen to protect one of the sons.”

This was far better than any promotion he could have expected. He pictured a castle and guards in some obscure European country. He would finally be going somewhere far away from his past. As thoughts and questions fluttered through his mind, he chose the most important to verbalize, “When do I start?”

“As soon as we arrive. It should only be a half hour flight from here. A private jet is waiting.”

William furrowed his brow and brought up newly formed question, “But we’d still be in America with only a half hour flight. We live in a democracy.”

Mikey’s bland expression darkened subtly as he began to speak, “You do, but vampires still follow their monarchial system.”

“Vampires? They’re not real.”

“Oh, we’re real all right.” For the first time, Mikey smiled wide enough to exhibit a set of sharp fangs.

**

The car ride was spent in silence as William tried to understand what was actually going on. He had not been able to visit his apartment, but was told it would be taken care of. As an extravagant castle came into view as the car pulled through the large gate the seriousness of the situation set in and they slowed to a stop.

“You’ll be protecting the prince against any potential threat. It’s also possible that you’ll be called upon for companionship of some sort.” Mikey pushed his glasses up and continued his casual instructions, “You do as he says. He may be young, but he’s royalty nonetheless. Be respectful and there will be no reason to terminate your life prematurely.”

***

“Father?” Brendon curiously entered the study to join a familiar face on a couch facing the antique wooden desk his Pete was waiting at.

“My dear son,” Pete spoke warmly, “You remember Mikey, yes? He is the head of our new defense system.” The boy nodded at the man and returned his gaze to his father. “He has been so kind as to offer you a trained boy. He will accompany you on your endeavors as well as possibly quell your soul-sickness.”

With that said, Pete’s attendant hurried out of the room to return with a boy not much older than Brendon, but considerably taller. His incredibly thin frame seemed inadequate for protection. He looked up through flowing brown hair and immediately focused on the prince’s exposed fangs. It was clearly something he had not been acquainted with.

“Father. Mikey.” Brendon provided each with a reverent nod, “I greatly appreciate your benevolence.”

Pete stood with open arms and his son met him for a quick embrace. “Do go on and show him around. His name is William. I am sure your soul-sickness is already fleeting.”

Brendon made his way past the new boy and out into the hallway and murmurs of “follow him” were heard before the stiff footsteps began. They went through various rooms of the palace without a word, which left the boy to guess their purposes. The vampire appeared to be resenting such a tedious task while William seemed frightened and weary of the situation he had been thrown into. Dozens of rooms passed by before the silence was broken, “What’s soul sickness?”

The vampire turned slowly to the boy and glared heavily. He took in an unnecessary breath before speaking, “It’s a euphemism for being weak.”

A raised eyebrow formed William’s response as they continued on their silent tour. The boy couldn’t imagine how the castle could be so large and extravagant. Before he could begin familiarizing himself with the vast spaces, he needed to know exactly what his purpose was. It’s not like he wasn’t given strict directions to protect the vampire while acting as some kind of companion, but he was unsure of the royal customs as well as whether he’d be treated as a servant or friend.

“This is my suite.” Brendon pushed through a set of heavy double doors to unveil a suite most definitely fit for a prince. He continued into the room before materializing a key to a door in the far corner. Behind this door was a simpler bedroom with what appeared to be an attached bathroom. “This is my personal servant’s quarters, but since I don’t need a babysitter you may consider it yours.”

This solved a few of the boy’s many questions. He would be taking up permanent residence and his companionship component was indeed somewhere between servant and friend. William hurried into the room and turned around just in time to spot the vampire retreating to his own quarters. He laid down on the bed and tried to make sense of this new world.

**  
William had spent what felt like hours laying on his bed before giving in to his curiosity. To his surprise, the closet was fully stocked with both casual and formal wear. After holding a garment up to his body, he discovered it was actually his peculiar size. The bathroom had all of the basic necessities as well. If this was an accurate glimpse into his future, he didn’t seem too worried. All he had to do was follow some vampire (the name still gave him shivers) prince around. The companion and soul-sickness aspect did concern him and he was still lacking full understanding of what Brendon meant by “weak,” but that would hopefully work itself out in time.

The door abruptly opened and drew him from his thoughts, “Come in here.”

William did as he was told and sat down on a chair next to Brendon. There was a momentary silence before the prince opened a book and began to read. The action perplexed the boy, but his job description did not include questioning the motives or actions of the royal family. Instead, he looked at his surroundings. There were a few windows, a sitting area, and a large bed. Beyond that he could make out a walk-in closet as well as a more lavish bathroom. This vampire looked no older than him, but he was living a dream.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Brendon set the book on his lap while offering a dubious look. “What's the point of being alive if you’re just going to sit there?”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you have a life before you were given to me? I’ve never had a human before, but I have read some of their books.” He reached onto the table and lifted a copy of a teen romance novel. “Didn’t you have parents and hobbies? A girlfriend?”

With that said, William blushed, “I... yea. I didn’t even know vampires were real until today. I was just working as a combat trainee and then I was told that I work for you now.”

The sharp, white fangs were once again exposed as the vampire laughed bitterly, “You don’t just work here, you’re mine. You can’t see your family or girlfriend or friends ever again. Don’t you get it? You live to serve me, a monster, now.”

Brendon’s words were harsh and upsetting, but what disturbed William the most was how he regarded himself, “Woah, who gave you the emo?”

The vampire’s face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

“Do you not want to be a vampire or something? Seriously, you have more angst than any teen novel could dream of. I don’t even get it. You’re living in the lap of luxury and you act like you don’t even want it.”

Anger flashed on Brendon’s face, causing William to sink deeper into the chair. “Great, even the useless human knows I have soul-sickness.”

“I-I didn’t mean to insult you or anything. I just don’t understand why you’re not happy.”

“I’m happy. I was just happier when I still had a pulse.”

“What do you mean?” William didn’t want to pry, but he is supposed to be a companion, right? It can’t hurt to understand him.

“I didn’t know we existed, either. I was raised by maids in a house far away from here and I wasn’t allowed to play with other children in the neighborhood. I didn’t understand it then, but I was molded to become my father’s son. I did manage to befriend one of the maid’s sons, but when I was finally able to be happy I turned eighteen.”

William bit his lip, unsure of how to respond to that. He figured the boy had simply been born a vampire and grew up with this lifestyle.

“My nanny brought me here on my birthday because Father told me I was finally ready to come home. Then he turned me...” Brendon’s hands covered his face. “I killed her. I was so thirsty. She raised me and I killed her.”

There were no words that William could say to comfort the vampire. He certainly hadn’t expected that to be the outcome. Silence smothered the two until a knock interrupted, “Young Master, His Majesty suggested you take your meal in here since you have your new human.” A servant entered the room with a girl no older than them. “I apologize for her intact state, but that was also His suggestion.” The man bowed twice and left them with the girl. Brendon’s fists clenched and unclenched slowly.

“Come here.”

The girl made her way over to the vampire and he tugged on her until she was in his lap. His mouth then hovered over the girl’s pulse for a quick second. Before she could piece together what was happening, two fangs had pierced her neck. Firm hands gripped her waist as he began to indulge in her blood. William was just as frozen as the girl while he watched in horror.

  
He couldn’t tell how much he had ingested, but the longer it went on the harder it became for him to breathe. A small gasp escaped the girl as she was dropped to the floor in front of them.

“Get out.”

This was all William needed before he scurried back to his room. He paced the length of the room until he was able to fully process what he had just witnessed. Brendon is a vampire. He needs blood to survive. He drank the girl’s blood.

“She’s... she’ll live. Probably.”

The boy was so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn’t registered Brendon opening the door. The vampire clenched his fists once more, “I shouldn’t care, but I figured you would.” He left the room abruptly and proceeded to toss various decorations around the room while mumbling, “I shouldn’t care.”

Brendon’s actions sent the boy into protection mode, so he ventured over to the angry vampire. He didn’t want to add to the problem, but he hoped some action was better than none. He clamped his hand carefully onto the raging vampire’s shoulder. He instantly stiffened and ended his mild bout of destruction. “I...you can go back to your room.”

**

The clock showed 3:00 P.M. as William exited the bedroom to begin his exploration. Although he had been up most of the night, he did manage to sleep most of the morning away. He should eventually be on the same schedule as the family, but until then he had decided to spend his time wandering through the halls of the mind-bogglingly large castle. Getting lost had been expected, but what he hadn’t expected was company. When someone suddenly grabbed his wrist, he whirled around to defend himself. Harsh eyes and a firm pressure on his appendage quieted any attempt for action. He was released and took a step back before taking in the sight of the vampire in front of him. His skin was dark, but their heights were similar. Instead of being frail like the boy, the vampire was much more toned. Long eyelashes cast shadows on his prominent cheekbones that danced as he began to speak, “You must be my brother’s new pet.”

William glared at the vampire and held back his answer.

“You’re hardly fit to protect him.”

“What do you mean by that? I’ve mastered hand and weapon combat. You don’t even know me.”

“You let me sneak up on you. How are you supposed to defend him if I could have killed you so easily?”

“I-I thought everyone was sleeping. I wasn’t expecting anyone to attack me.”

“Do you think all attacks are announced? Humans are so unintelligent.”

“I will protect him, so just shut up and go back to sleep.” William had encountered enough of that vampire. Be polite his ass; he wasn’t about to do anything kind for that cocky vampire. He turned on his heel and was about to walk away when he found himself up against the wall with a thud.

“Don’t you dare disrespect me.” The words were growled into the boy’s ear. William closed his eyes out of instinct and took in a deep breath. The vampire continued to hover over him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to unveil the unsettlingly conflicted expression he was faced with. The boy was suddenly aware of how close his jugular was to the predator’s mouth. He cleared his throat nervously and watched as the vampire backed away before disappearing too fast for William to comprehend. That was certainly not how he expected to meet the other son. He hadn’t even found out his name.

***

“You’re not ready.”

William looked up to see Brendon in a formal outfit and tilted his head slightly. “Ready for...?”

“First meal.”

William greened at the mention of a meal and glanced at the closet. “I’m invited? I don’t drink blood.”

Brendon made his way to the closet and extracted a dress shirt and black trousers. “Put this on.” He handed it off to the boy before wandering back into his suite. He promptly undressed and redressed while Brendon’s voice drifted in, “It’s a family tradition to dine together for the first meal. You’re supposed to accompany me where ever I go, so you’ll be joining us by default.”

William stepped out into the suite and joined the vampire. “Are you going to...?”

A genuine smile that William had not yet seen appeared as Brendon shook his head, “We’ll be drinking blood-infused wine. You’ll probably have a protein shake. It’s more of a formal gathering than anything.”

William mirrored the smile with relief. He wasn’t sure if he could handle witnessing another live feast so soon. They took off down the hall and eventually ended up in the doorway of a formal dining room. Brendon continued on and sat down in a chair that a servant had pulled out for him. The servant then proceeded to pull out the chair next to him and gesture for the boy to sit. It was surprising that he was able to sit at the same table as royal vampires. His position must not be as low as the brother had suggested, unless pets were allowed at the tables with this culture.

“This is grand.”

The sarcastic remark was heard before he saw the brother enter and take a seat across from Brendon.

“Now, now. Don’t be so harsh. He can sit at the table if Brendon wishes.” This time the voice belonged to none other than the Master. The sons both bowed their heads, so William followed suit. When he looked up, the brother was providing him with a pert look.

“Have you acquainted yourself with my son Gabriel?” William shook his head, deciding he could not quite count their encounter as acquainting themselves. “I’m sure you’ll find him most agreeable. Both of my sons are charming young blue bloods.”

A woman scurried into the dining room, head bowed, and began placing goblets on the table. Brendon nudged William to reach for the glass.

“I propose a toast to Brendon.” Pete’s voice broke the momentary silence as he raised his cup, “To a steady recovery and to a wonderful night tomorrow.” Everyone raised their glasses in unison and once it was brought to William’s lips he inhaled lightly. He confirmed that it did indeed smell similar to a protein shake. The goblet was placed back on the table after a small sip. “Have you prepared your speech, my son?”

Brendon set his glass down on the table before smiling up at the king, “Of course, Father. I hope you’ll approve of it.”

“I’m sure you’ll prove yourself a true blue blood.”

They remained silent aside from the occasional sip. Before long, Pete stood and placed a firm kiss to each vampire’s forehead. Once he exited, Gabe stood to follow. He walked over to his brother and rested his hand on his shoulder. “Make sure he’s properly prepared for tomorrow. If today is any indication, Father will not be inclined to let you keep him. Have him shower right before, as well. I can smell him from my bed chambers.”

Brendon scrunched his nose ungracefully before cracking a wide smile. “He smells good, though. Like flowers and sunshine.”

“Just... make sure I can’t smell him. I don’t need to be constantly reminded Daddy bought you a new puppy.” With that, he withdrew and ambled toward the door.

“What’s his problem?”

Brendon looked over at the doorway and shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought it was kind of funny. You really don’t smell bad. He’s probably just jealous.” He stood up and drank the last of his blood-wine. Small smiles were exchanged and they left the dining room.

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Father is throwing me a party to celebrate my turning. It’s been a few months, but now he considers me ready to meet the other nobility.”

“You have to recite a speech for everyone?” Being a prince seems like too much work for William’s liking.

“I do, but hopefully Father will be proud. He seems so disappointed with me since I’ve only killed once. I can do it. I really want to prove that I wasn’t a mistake.”

William bit his lip. Nobility definitely has too many complications.

***

Brendon stood nervously in front of the mirror. He adjusted his red blazer and smoothed out his black dress pants. Beside him were white gloves and a black top hat. He contemplated make up, but wasn’t sure if he could execute it properly. In the end it was safer to go with it if it meant he looked more put together. He carefully applied eyeliner without making any sign of acknowledgment when William entered the room. The boy was wearing a dark grey suit with a matching thin tie. Once finished, he finally turned around to face the boy. Upon assessing his appearance, he grinned, “Your hair.”

William self-consciously tugged at a lock and shrugged, “I cut it. I thought it would be more appropriate for your party since I’m kind of an extension of you...”

The vampire’s smile widened and he let out a small giggle, “That’s the nicest thing someone’s done for me since I’ve been turned. Everyone aside from Gabe is focused on tough love because of my soul-sickness and even he can be kind of mean sometimes.”

“You consider him nice?” William scrunched his nose and pulled another giggle from the vampire. He seemed much happier today.

Brendon adjusted his bow tie with a nervous smile spreading on his lips, “He’s kind of a big teddy bear. Like I said, he’s just jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, dear brother.” William’s eyes widened and he turned to face the brother. “See what I mean? You really shouldn’t let me sneak up on you like this. I thought you were one of Mikey’s best. I know Pete can’t deny a pretty face, but he really should have at least tested you.” His eyes wandered over the human and he quirked his eyebrows. “At least you clean up well.” The boy’s face flushed red and he looked down at his shoes. Gabe did have a point, but was that a compliment he slipped in?

“I’m sure he’s fine. It’s not like I need to be protected. It’s really just another formality.” Brendon set his hand on William’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You can ask Father for one if you’re that jealous of him.”

  
“I don’t need a pet.” The older vampire snarled.

“Then stop acting like you’re jealous.”

**

The lavish ballroom had been decorated with such extravagance that William was speechless. It was a grand space framed with tables covered in silk. He was unsure of why there was such a large space in the center, but surely there was a purpose behind it. Velvet rich in color was draped from the high ceiling to the floor along the walls. With such dramatic decorations, it was clear how important the event truly was. Servants were even dressed so finely that he would not be able to distinguish them from the guests if they had not been so sumptuously decorated themselves. It was as if they were hosting an exclusive red carpet event in Hollywood. The three royal hosts were seated on thrones adorned in sparkling jewels. Pete was in the middle with Gabriel on his right. Brendon looked no less than stoic as he sat perched on his own throne. William and Mikey had been placed at a table near them. They were guests of high honor, which had originally drawn a blush to his cheeks at the time he was told. Dazzling nobility continued to slowly file in and took seats where the staff led them.

When it appeared that no new guests would be arriving, Pete rose. This action instantly commanded attention and silence from the entire room, “Thank you, my dear guests, for attending such an important event. It is not every day someone like myself can hold such pleasure in debuting a new addition to my cherished blood line. I ask that we all enjoy this celebration to the fullest.”

Instantly, servants poured in with golden chalices. As a man arrived to their table, he placed two ornate chalices down. Unsure if William was expected to drink the unknown substance, he looked to Mikey for guidance. “Drink. It’s only regular wine. They cater to both vampires and humans here.”

William nodded gratefully and took a small sip. So far this was going well. A dull hum of voices slowly picked up and Brendon stepped off his throne to join them, drink in hand. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

He nodded before looking around the room, “This is spectacular. I can hardly believe this is real.”

This must have pleased Brendon because his expression quickly softened. “I agree.” They both noticed a man pushing a covered object onto a platform. The vampire paled slightly and bowed his head. “I must make the rounds now. Have fun.”

William watched the royal family socialize while sipping his wine. It was amazing how formal this event was. He really was in the presence of a prestigious royal family as well as numeral other noble vampires. Lost in thought, he almost hadn’t noticed that the room fell silent. Brendon had stepped onto the platform and was presumably about to begin his speech.

“Faithful sisters, brothers, and subjects, I immensely appreciate your warm welcome into the royal family...” William’s attention drifted from the speech to the remaining members of the family. His father nodded occasionally and kept his hands folded elegantly in his lap. Gabriel was not so much paying attention to his brother, but rather the crowd. Every guest had Brendon’s undivided attention. They acted as though the prince’s words were precious gems bestowed to them. Suddenly, a servant bowed to Brendon with a jeweled sword on a velvet pillow. “...It is with great honor that I ceremoniously introduce myself, Prince Brendon.” The cover of the object was yanked free to reveal a structure similar to that of a fondue fountain, but with the head of an unconscious man protruding from the top. The servant proceeded to hold something under the man’s nose and he began to stir. Brendon gripped the handle of the sword, took his stance, and silenced the now muttering man by beheading him. The dismembered head rolled to the floor where a waiting servant carried it off. Blood began to trickle down the fountain and Brendon held his chalice under the stream. He then held it out to the audience and forced a smile. “Let us feast!”

Throughout this display, William had gone from pale to green. With wide eyes, he struggled to grasp what had just occurred. Surely, Brendon had not killed someone for entertainment purposes. Was everyone really clapping for this?

Before he was able to tend to the idea further, Gabriel walked to the center of the empty floor. Brendon was now seated at a piano with hands delicately over the keys. A soft melody began to fill the room and a single well-dressed woman walked toward the brother. He extended his hand in an elegant manner and she followed him. He began to dance without making contact and the girl followed as if invisible strings were connecting her to him. The enrapturing dance continued on and soon more dancers joined them. They took on the same form, but moved separately from the pair. Mikey leaned over and whispered, “They’re puppeteers. Gabe is controlling the girl, but His Majesty is controlling the rest. He doesn’t even need to move.” William nodded and continued to watch how gracefully the vampire moved. The song began to wind down and with the last few notes the dancing humans separated to kneel at the feet of guests. Applause rang out once more just as they tilted their heads to expose their neck and extend their hand toward their predator. Each guest accepted the invitation by sinking his or her fangs into the main course. William looked down at his lap while the metallic scent began to fill the room. He had to remind himself to remain calm and keep breathing.

The party continued on for a few more hours, but William remained seated silently. He didn’t look up until he heard Brendon clear his throat next to him, “It’s almost over. You can go back to your room if you’d like.” The boy nodded gratefully and stood up. “Oh, and I’m sorry... again.” He nodded a second time and began the long walk to the other side of the palace.

**

After regaining his appetite, William had gone to the kitchen for a snack. He had been at the party during third meal, so he had been without food for quite a while. As he neared Brendon’s suite, he could hear murmurs. He knocked before entering just to be safe, but as he opened the door it revealed the vampire curled up in his brother’s lap. His eyes were red and puffy, but he still wore a smile.

“Did you like the show?”

William grimaced slightly at the thought of the displays from earlier.

“I understand. Come sit with us.”

Gabriel looked from Brendon to William before shifting, “I should probably go.”

The younger vampire extended his lower lip and wrapped his arm around the older prince. “I’ve hardly ever seen you since I was given William. I miss you.”

Gabe ruffled his brother’s hair as he let out a sigh, “I suppose I can stay.”

William blushed at the feeling of interrupting such a delicate moment. “I can leave if you want to be alone.” He shrugged to ease the tension, but one look from Brendon had him seated without another word. “You played the piano well.”

A bright smile released itself from the vampire. “Thank you. I love playing, but to be honest I wish I could have joined Gabe and Father.”

“Mikey said you’re puppeteers. I don’t really understand, but it looked cool until the, uh, end.” Unsure of himself, he nervously bit at his lip.

“All of the blue bloods have a gift. Our family’s is body control. Father can make a whole group of humans do anything just by thinking it. I can’t even make someone lift a linger though.”

Gabriel ran his hand down his brother’s arm soothingly, “You’re still so young. I’ve been practicing for thirty years and I’m still not close to Father.” Brendon leaned into the touch before yawning. “It’s past sunrise and you’ve had a long day. I know you’ve already received your big gift, but the guests filled the parlor with offerings. You can spend all tomorrow unwrapping them.” He set Brendon down and headed toward his own suite. The older vampire wasn’t as mean as he was earlier, but he hadn’t spoken to him either. It was more confusing that he had so easily displayed such kindness toward his brother. He didn’t expect him to go from being so harsh to so gentle simply because Brendon had been upset. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“William?” Brendon’s head peaked into the doorway before he revealed himself fully, “Can I ask about your life?”

The boy looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. He was unsure of the reason behind it, but he also saw no harm in divulging the information. “What about it?”

Brendon sat down on the bed next to him, “What did you do for fun?” He bit his lip shyly and avoided William’s gaze.

He though for a minute to find his answer, “Video games, play music, and go to clubs and shows.” He hoped he wasn’t going to interfere with the vampire’s soul-sickness.

“Were you in a band?” His entire expression lightened, so it was safe to say there was no immediate need to take his words back. “Yea, I was the singer.” He was instantly tackled by the eager vampire, “Sing for me!”

William’s face flushed a few shades darker while he tried to recover from the prince’s reaction. “I, uh, need a guitar.” He figured the likelihood of vampire nobility owning an instrument seemed low, but when Brendon’s excitement failed to falter he knew he was sadly mistaken.

“Father has a record label. I’m sure he’d let us use some of his equipment.”

**  
“Did you enjoy your time in the studio yesterday?”

“Yes, Father. I greatly appreciate you allowing us to use it. William was a singer in a band. He’s quite talented.”

Pete nodded to show his pleasure in hearing this, “Gabriel sings well. Maybe there can be collaboration in the future.”

Gabe subtly rolled his eyes, “I rather not.”

Brendon ignored this and instead looked to his father, “I was wondering if we could visit your new club. William said he did activities like that.”

The older vampire shot his brother an incredulous look. “You want to go to Angels & Kings? You know it’s for humans, right?”

“You could start a trend among the vampires. I do believe this is a splendid idea. I can inform one of our reporters to cover it.”

The vampire beamed from the king’s praise. “Friday is the humans’ night of festivities, right? We could go then.”

  
“I’ll arrange for the limo to pick you up. You’ll be joining them as well, right Gabriel?”

Everyone turned their attention to the vampire. He was clearly torn with his answer, but smiled regardless, “Of course.”

“I’ll have a new selection of clothes ordered. It’s important to look the part.”

**

“Can you help me pick out what to wear?” Brendon had been staring at the new clothes for nearly a half hour. “I want to look like I fit in.”

William was already dressed in tight, low-rise skinny jeans and a red V-neck. He wasn’t ready to stick out like expensive Gucci shoes just yet. As he looked over the vampire’s assortment and then the vampire himself he decided a classier version of his own look would work just as well. It was one thing to stick out and another to stand out, so a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt was accented with a pricey brown dress coat. Brendon smiled gratefully after inspecting his new ensemble, “Eyeliner?”

“You and Father always wear eyeliner.” Gabe was leaning on the doorframe with a small smile. He was sporting grey dress pants, a white V-neck, and a leather sports jacket. Brendon excitedly hurried over and pulled him into a hug.

“I was about to say something about vampires always being the best dressed, but William kind of ruins that. He’s some fierce competition, right Gabe?”

The older vampire cast a quick glance at the boy before looking down, “I suppose.” William blushed lightly as he focused on his shoes.

A servant interrupted them as she arrived with two glasses of blood-wine and bowed, “Your limo will be arriving soon. Master suggested a quick drink before you leave.”

**  
Arriving to the club was much less of an ordeal than William expected, especially after witnessing how flashy vampires can be. After posing for photographs in the designated area, they were seated at a V.I.P. table. Drinks were placed in front of them and William looked questioningly at Brendon, “You drink?”

“Our Father would not deprive us of such things. We drink blood-wine, so what’s the difference?” William was going to bring up how they’ve probably never been drunk from that, but arguing seemed futile. He certainly wasn’t going to complain as long as the king didn’t mind.

A few drinks in and it was clear Brendon was itching to head to the dance floor. “It’s safe to dance with humans. You should go. It’s part of the experience.” That was all the vampire needed to hear before going off into the sea of bodies. Hopefully it would be just as safe for the people.

Gabe cleared his throat and stood. “We’re going, too. I don’t want any accidents to happen.”

“We? I don’t think he wants to be babysat...”

The vampire grabbed his wrist and tugged him roughly to the floor, “We’re both obligated to protect him and, seeing how I can’t just stand there, you’re going to be my cover. Dancing with these humans is unsavory.”

As Brendon came into view, Gabriel kept them unseen. He assessed the surrounding dancers and began to move similarly to them. William bit his lip and followed suit. Brendon was clearly enjoying himself when he suddenly wrapped his arms around another boy. Gabe’s eyes flickered with undetectable emotion as he noticed this, unsure of how to react. Soon after, he gripped the William’s hips harshly. The boy responded by rolling his eyes and draping his arms on the vampire’s shoulders. Their proximity was unsettling at first, but there was enough alcohol in his system to dissolve any apprehension. Brendon was now whispering to his company and they quickly broke to head toward the table. William figured they’d be heading back as well, but when he stepped back Gabe didn’t loosen his grip. Instead, he leaned forward, “We can’t just follow him. Wait for another song to finish.” The boy rolled his eyes once more, but complied.

The song finished sooner rather than later and they could finally join the vampire at their table. “Where were you two?”

William looked at Gabe to answer while trying to hide his blush. “Dancing. It’s not as fun as I thought.”

“I disagree. Ryan made it rather fun.” Everyone turned their attention to the boy he had addressed. He seemed very much like Brendon’s type; well-manicured hair and make-up with a red V-neck and black vest. Despite looking the part, William couldn’t see him being old enough to be there.

“Nice to meet you.” Ryan smiled at them before taking a sip from a drink that Brendon must have ordered for him. William called over a waitress to order one for himself. Her outright flirtation didn’t seem to bother him, but everyone else watched the interaction curiously. He barely even registered reciprocating, but once she left Brendon provided him with a wide smirk, “Wow, you’re pretty smooth. You can bring her back with us if you want.”

William quirked his eyebrow before breaking into a large smile, “I’m gay.”

The two in front of him broke out into giggles; their intoxication clearly affecting their sense of humor. “It seems like everyone is gay.”

“Everyone? I think there are more straight people here.”

“People maybe, but _we’re_ definitely more gay than straight.”

William looked to the boy to see if he caught on to the non-human reference, but he showed no sign of recognition.

“So you two aren’t an item then?” It took William a few seconds to realize that Ryan had been referring to him and Gabe. His cheeks flushed once more as he shook his head. Gabe set his drink down and cleared his throat, “More pictures for Father?” Brendon nearly shot out of his chair, pulling Ryan along by hand. It was almost surprising how quickly the subject could be dropped.

They set themselves up in front of the hired cameraman and began to pose. The vampire slung his arm around the human as if he was a date instead of a random boy he picked up on the dance floor. The photographer was clearly eating up their little show. After they finished, Gabe took their place behind the backdrop and held up the iconic Angels & Kings sign. William watched as Gabe took serious pictures until he slowly zoned out. The photographer yanked him back into reality by shoving him toward the vampire. He stood there, awkward and confused, until Gabe pulled him to his side. “Good idea. I shouldn’t be seen alone.” The boy posed somewhat stiffly since it was a tough decision of whether he should go along with the royal antics or push the older prince away. In the end, there was no harm in playing along. The vampire didn’t even seem as bothered by the human as he had in the beginning; it was almost as if he was no longer at “pet” status. Any improvement was welcomed by William.

After their publicity stunt, William noticed the two had already made their way back to the dance floor. Above that, they were involved in a fierce lip war. Gabe had grabbed William’s wrist to lead him over, but something caused him to yank his wrist free, “Why dance with the pet when you can have any human here?” He watched the unreadable vampire turn around without a word and grab an unsuspecting victim. William trudged over to the table to finish his drink while watching the crowd. Brendon had gone from the center of the mass to a dimly lit corner. He bit his lip as his eyes rested on the older vampire clutching onto another male. He wasn’t anything to be jealous of, but soon William found his intoxicated body moving on its own accord. He stood agitatedly next to the two until Gabe responded by releasing the human, “I thought you didn’t want me using you.”

“I need to ask a question.”

“I’m listening.”

“Brendon isn’t going to get overly excited and... you know... feed on the boy, right?”

Gabe searched for his brother and momentarily closed his eyes. “I knew this was a bad idea.” He grabbed William’s wrist once again and brought them toward the pair in the corner. “It’s time to leave.”

Brendon detached himself from Ryan to send a glare to his sibling, “Sunrise isn’t for a few more hours.”

“How thirsty are you right now? Do you really think you’ll be able to control yourself with all that alcohol in your system? I know you don’t want to hear this, but the bloodlust will win. Then what will Father think when he needs to dispose of your mess?”

The vampire looked from Gabe to Ryan and let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine. Just give me a few more minutes.”

Ryan, who had been completely oblivious while watching, grinned drunkenly at William, “You lied to me. You’re holding hands. Clearly you are together.”

William looked down to find his wrist still within Gabe’s grasp. He firmly yanked his limb free and glanced at the boy, “We are not together.”

“I’ll call for the limo. I knew this was going to end poorly.” Gabe stalked off with his phone to his ear. Unsure of what to do, William went back to the table. Of course, the waitress had left her number by his drink, so he pocketed it and waited for Brendon to rejoin him. Soon enough, he sauntered over and plopped down in front of the human. “I got his number.”

“The waitress left her number for me, too.”

***

“Good morning, William!” The vampire pranced into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. The human was still clutching the covers over his head despite first meal being so soon. “What’s wrong?”

“Hangover.”

Brendon tilted his head curiously. “What’s that?”

William let out a sigh and sat up slowly. “When humans drink too much alcohol and not enough water they feel like shit the next morning.”

The prince scrunched his face and picked up his phone to request medicine for his human. He stood up and smiled lightly, “Just be ready for first meal.”

**

“Did you enjoy yourselves last night?”

“Very much so. I danced with a very attractive human. I even acquired his number.” Brendon grinned widely at his father in hope of making him proud.

“If you would like, I can have him brought here for you.”

“I’d truly appreciate that. Thank you, Father.”

“Is your human alright?” Gabriel eyed the boy in an inscrutable manner.

“He has a hangover. I called for medicine. He should recover soon.”

The king stood slowly and smiled. “I must go now. Keep an eye out for coverage of your night. It should be on the news page by now.”

***

“I can’t wait for Ryan. Last night was the best night of my life. It was like I was in a book.”

“He’s really going to come here?” William bit his lip nervously as he sat next to the vampire. He wouldn’t wish for this to be forced on another human. Ryan would never be able to live a normal life again all because he got drunk and danced with a vampire prince.

“Of course. Father is very generous.” Brendon was grinning from ear to ear.

“Do you think he’ll be upset?” William didn’t give the vampire eye contact. He just wanted to prepare him for the boy’s reaction.

“Why? He gets to spend the rest of his life with me in a castle.”

“But he doesn’t even know vampires exist and he’s not going to give up his life just for you. He’s just some boy from a club. To be honest, I don’t even think he was old enough to be there.”

Brendon’s eyes darkened as he spoke firmly, “He’s going to be happy here.”

“This isn’t a book, Brendon.”

“Just go to your room. I don’t want your company right now.”

**

Once the vampire was fast asleep, William slipped into the hallway for another night of exploration. He needed to clear his mind since it was wracked with guilt for the boy’s fate. As soon as he had walked out of Brendon’s wing, he sensed he was not alone. He turned around to spot the older vampire staring at him. “I see you’re learning. Too bad it’s a bit too late.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He only needs one human. What do you think will happen when he arrives? Brendon was right about protection being a mere formality.” Gabe flashed his fangs at the boy.

William clenched his fists, “Do you get off by being an asshole?” If he was really doomed, there was no point in keeping up his act.

The vampire responded just like before by pinning him to the wall; this time gripping his sharp hipbone with one hand. His fingers dug in enough to leave bruises. “I think you’ve forgotten who the superior one is.”

“What’s the point? Aren’t I going to be replaced anyway?” He dared to look at the vampire as he removed his hand. “Well, things won’t smell the same.”

“What’s with my smell?”

Gabe leaned forward slowly and inhaled his scent. “It’s so strong. I’ve never smelled any human like you.”

“I shower every day and, honestly, I don’t really care whether I smell bad to you.”

“I never said it was bad.” With that, Gabe disappeared yet again. William let out a sigh. He was unsure of what was going on in his life or if he’d even have one for much longer.

***

“Guess what?” Brendon had all but ran into the boy’s room and was now crawling onto his bed. “I’m going to the movies with Ryan. It’s going to be perfect. He’s perfect. I can’t wait. I called him and he said he had a lot of fun and he couldn’t wait to see me again. I’m so happy I could sing!”

William smiled genuinely at the vampire’s enthusiasm while he momentarily displaced his apprehension toward Ryan joining them. “When?”

“After first meal. You’re coming along because Father doesn’t want me out alone. Can you help me pick out my outfit?” Without waiting for a response, Brendon tugged William out of bed and toward his own clothes. “Hurry up and get dressed. The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can get ready. I want to look perfect.” The boy rolled his eyes, but complied. This was going to be a long night.

***

As the two made their way to the theater, Brendon began to fidget. “I’ve never been in public like this. I’ve never even seen a movie theater. You know how to do the tickets, right?”

William placed his hand on Brendon’s shoulder, “I know how to pay and you’ll be fine.”

The vampire bit his lip while nodding nervously and instantly paled upon spotting Ryan within the theater. “Oh god, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Just don’t show him or anyone else your fangs and you should be fine.” They made their way over to the boy while he eyed William. “You’re the boy from that night. His brother’s date.”

“I’m Brendon’s bodyguard.” He hoped too many questions wouldn’t come from that. “I’ll be sitting somewhere else.”

Brendon blushed without even saying a word yet. He looked desperately at William for guidance.

“I’ll go pay.” The boy walked to the counter and left the two alone.

“You didn’t mention a bodyguard on the phone.” Ryan didn’t appear angry, so the vampire shrugged before looking down to hide his mouth, “Sorry. It doesn’t really seem like a big deal to me, so I didn’t think about it.”

  
Ryan reciprocated the shrug with a small smile, “It’s fine. You, uh, look nice.” This brought hues of pink to both of their faces. Brendon rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “Thanks, you too.”

Thankfully, William was on his way back with three tickets just in time to save them from an impending awkward silence. He handed them their tickets and went toward the cinema rooms. After their tickets were checked and Ryan purchased a few snacks, they took their seats in the dark room. William sat near the entrance while the vampire and his date went to the back.

“Do you want any popcorn?” Ryan extended the tub to Brendon, but he shook his head. Hopefully, he could talk freely in the dark without the chance of revealing himself. In the club, he was aided by alcohol and the excuse of a costume, but here he had to be careful. He really wanted to make a move of some sort, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything just yet. Three deep breaths later, he was finally lifting his arm to place around Ryan. The boy instantly melted against him, “I haven’t been on a date in so long.”

“I’ve never been on a date.”

“Really? I feel special.” Ryan grinned widely and pressed a tentative kiss to his lips. “I’ll try to make it nice.”

“You are special.” Brendon was about to punch himself for being so cheesy. Even he knew that wasn’t smooth.

Ryan grinned even wider and kissed him a second time much to the vampire’s relief. He quickly reciprocated and deepened the kiss. After a while, Ryan pulled away, “We haven’t even started watching the movie.” He laughed lightly while resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

The movie continued on without too much distraction, although both wouldn’t have minded if it did. With the end credits rolling, they all filed out into the lobby. William headed outside to call for the limo with the vampire’s phone. Once it pulled up, Brendon led Ryan in.

“Thanks for coming back to my place with me.”

“It’s my pleasure. I had fun.”

This was the point at which William desperately desired to warn the boy for what he was getting himself into. Any life he had planned could never happen. All he could do was hope that he really was interested in the vampire.

As the car pulled up to the gate, Ryan let out a gasp, “This is where you live? It’s like a castle.” Brendon nodded and took a deep breath. He couldn’t wait to tell him who he really was. “Are you, like, loaded? Well, obviously. But you could be royalty rich.” The boy’s wide eyes scanned the scene before him while they entered the palace.

“I’m... a prince, actually.” He took Ryan’s hand and led him into the entrance parlor.

“No way! What country?”

William took this as his cue to leave. He took quick steps in the direction of Brendon’s suite in hope of escaping before the big secret was out.

The vampire smiled lightly, but enough to show off his fangs. “I’m a vampire prince.” Ryan’s eyes grew wider. “But don’t worry. I didn’t bring you here to suck your blood.”

“What the hell? What is this? This isn’t funny Brendon.” He took a few steps away from the predator.

“It’s not a joke, Ryan. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” He tentatively reached out for the human only to be rejected.

“I want to go home.” He started walking toward the door, but was blocked by Pete himself. “Who are you? Are you in on this, too? This is a pretty sick joke.”

“I’m afraid this is no joke.” The king looked solemnly from his son to the boy, “And I hate to be the one to tell you, but you won’t be leaving anytime soon.”

Ryan made a run for the door, but found himself frozen. “Wh-what are you doing to me?” Panic wracked his face as he struggled to gain movement in his limbs.

“My son has taken a liking to you, so you shall remain in this castle until he decides otherwise.”

Tears began to fill the frightened boy’s eyes as it was made clear that this was no dream. He was being held captive by some sort of vampire royalty. Brendon watched with wide eyes as the outcome William predicted came true. Despite this, he wanted the boy and there was no reason not to have him.

“I’m going to give you back your control now.” Pete gave a stern look to Ryan. “But you are going to follow my son. You’ll be staying in guest quarters tonight.”

Brendon was going to object, but after witnessing him crumble to the floor he understood his father’s decision. “Come along.”

Ryan looked fearfully at his former date and quickly obeyed by walking to the guest room that was located two doors down from Brendon’s suite. Ryan followed quietly and sat down on the bed stiffly. “So what now? Am I your sex slave or something?”

The vampire furrowed his brow and sat down beside the boy, “I like you. I want to keep dating you. I just couldn’t have you if you stayed there.”

“Where? In the real world? That’s not how dating works. I had a life, Brendon! My friends are going to notice I’m gone when I don’t show up for work.”

“You don’t even need to work anymore. Everything you’ll ever need or want is at your beck and call.”

“So what? I can’t see my friends anymore. I had a life before this.”

“You can see them. You just can’t tell them about what I am.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I’m sure you’re overreacting. You can even call your parents and see them sometimes.”

Ryan looked up at Brendon, “My parents and I are not on speaking terms.”

The vampire gently put his hand over the boy’s, “Even more reason why being here is better. You’ll see your friends less, but you don’t have to work. You can live just like a prince.”

“It’s still really fucked up.”

“Sleep on it. It’s almost sunrise. I’ll come back for you for first meal. I had some of your new clothes sectioned off and labeled under ‘first meal.’” He stood and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving. Once Ryan heard the click of the lock, he brought his knees to his chest and rolled onto his side. Sure, his life wasn’t the best before, but would this really be better? They were _vampires_.

***

“Ryan, are you dressed?” A servant had woken the boy up earlier, but Brendon didn’t know for sure if he’d be ready yet. Regardless of how the night before had gone, he was very eager to see the boy again. The door opened slowly to reveal the clearly sleep-deprived human in formal wear. “You look lovely.” The vampire brought up a hesitant hand to adjust Ryan’s tie and the boy shrunk back involuntarily, “Thanks.”

“Shall we go then? William, you may join us now.” The other human stepped into the hallway and joined them. They walked to the dining room in silence since the humans were both unsure of their fates. Ryan had been seated next to Brendon, so William’s only option was to sit next to Gabe. Ryan’s wide eyes had been focused on the human across from him. He was probably concerned with the “meal” issue at hand.

“Dear brother, your humans are spreading. Why must he sit so close?” Gabe walked up to the table and eyed the two boys. “They’re both so frail. I’d expect at least one of them to look like he can hold his own.”

Brendon shrugged, “Still jealous, Gabe? I think built men are unsightly. May I remind you that neither of us look strong, either?”

Gabe sat down and cast a sideways glance at William, “But we _are_ strong. We’re predators. You know we could kill them with our eyes closed.”

“That’s enough intimidating, Gabriel.” The king took his seat at the head of the table. Drinks were served and William pointedly looked at Ryan while he drank to hopefully show him it was safe. Instead, he gawked at his cup with fear. At least he hadn’t witnessed feeding from a live human yet.

“It’s not blood.” Brendon offered this with a smile.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself.” Pete looked at the boy and then set his glass down, “I’ve made a decision concerning William and the new boy.” Both looked up with apprehension while the two brothers showed little concern. “I feel as though the human to vampire ratio has become rather uneven. To solve this, William will now belong to Gabriel. I know you were not fond of your last human, but this one seems fine.”

Gabe stiffened after hearing this news. Regardless, he bowed his head and thanked his father properly.

“My son, you haven’t been finishing your meals as of late. Are you still struggling with your soul-sickness?”

Brendon furrowed his brow and looked down at his lap, “I apologize, Father. I have been working on building up my appetite.”

“Sooner than later, I expect.”

The vampire nodded while his father left the room. Once he was out of sight, Brendon turned to William, “You can still visit me sometimes if Gabe permits.”

“He can stay with you all night for all I care.”

“I don’t understand you, brother. You finally have another human, but you still complain.”

The bickering between the brothers confused Ryan, but William wasn’t fazed. He was more concerned with how he could survive under the control of the older vampire.

“It’s just tedious. I don’t need to be bothered.”

“I’d take him back, but Father’s decisions are absolute.”

“Whatever.” He stood up and began to walk away. William looked up at Brendon, but reluctantly stood to follow. He kept a few feet in between them as he headed into unfamiliar territory. Gabe’s suite was far bigger than his younger brother’s and his bedroom was separate from the main room. “Your room is in the same corner as Brendon’s suite.” William took this as an invitation to retreat.

**

“Your brother seems mean.”

Brendon shrugged and set his book down. The two had been reading side-by-side while Ryan slowly warmed up to his new lifestyle. “He’s just been acting a little strange lately. I’m sure it will pass once he adjusts.”

“Is William safe?” Ryan sat on his legs since reading had quickly lost its appeal.

“Probably. Not as safe as you, though.” The vampire smiled gently at the boy.

“At least I’m with you instead of him.”

“I’d never let him take you from me.” At that, Ryan blushed. He had never experienced such possessiveness toward him.

***

William rested his head on the bed from his spot on the floor. He had stayed in his room all night and it was now well into the day. Despite wanting to explore, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. At this point, he would give anything to be back in his old apartment living an average, uneventful life. Anything would be better than this.

He waited for Gabe to collect him for first meal, but the time came and passed. It made sense that he was no longer invited.

**

“Where’s William?” Brendon quirked an eyebrow at his brother for coming to first meal alone.

“His presence is unnecessary. One human is enough.” Gabe sat down stiffly and avoided eye contact with his sibling.

“Seriously, I might have soul-sickness, but your soullessness is getting a tad old.”

“Now, now, boys. Occasional moodiness is tolerable as long as it is brought under control soon.”

***

“You can’t stay in here forever. I’m sorry I’m not gentle little Brendon, but you aren’t going back to him.” Gabe was leaning uneasily on the doorframe. “You can come in here. Just... don’t bother me.”

William stood from the floor and headed slowly for an armchair in the corner. It was surrounded by bookshelves, so he took a book and began to read. He didn’t look up until Gabe began to pace the room. The vampire didn’t stop until he realized the boy was staring. “Can you shower? Your smell... it’s distracting.”

“What?” William furrowed his brow at the peculiar request.

The vampire finally sat down and struggled not to fidget. “Go shower.”

“Not until you explain yourself. Last time you said I smell weird, but then you said it wasn’t bad. I don’t even understand why what I smell like matters.”

“You are the most disobedient human I’ve ever encountered.” He looked more frustrated with himself than with William.

“You’re right. You might as well tell me because I’m not leaving until you do.”

Gabe shook his head, finally showing a small smile, “I could kill you for talking to me like that.”

“You obviously aren’t going to because you would have already. Now, tell me why you’re so goddamn weird.” William wasn’t quite sure of why he as being so brazen with the vampire, but after witnessing his soft side with Brendon he couldn’t help himself.

“You smell good; amazing to be honest. Not just your blood. Brendon wasn’t exaggerating when he said you smell like sunshine. I don’t know why it’s so much stronger than anything else. I don’t know how Brendon can contain himself. All I do know is that it’s driving me crazy and, if you don’t shower soon, I’m probably going to drink every last drop of your blood or worse.”

William looked curiously at the older vampire. He had been somewhat amused until the end, “What could be worse than killing me?”

Gabe blushed bright read and repositioned himself. It wasn’t until then that William noticed he was definitely trying to cover himself. This pulled a matching blush from the boy as he stood, “Shower. Right.” He scurried into his bedroom trying to will himself to forget what he’d just witnessed. Gabe, the prick-of-a-vampire, was hard because of his scent. What was worse was that William now had the same problem. He slipped into the shower hoping his stifled moans would go unheard, but knowing they probably wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that the last two chapters weren't my best work. Thankfully, the next chapter will show considerable improvement. It also happens to be where all of the real drama starts. Not to mention plenty of smut.

“Do you do anything other than reading?”

Brendon looked up from his book and quirked a curious eyebrow at the boy beside him. “I like to read. Should I do something else?”

“We should play a game or something. Do you have a deck of cards?” Ryan smiled hopefully at the vampire. He didn’t mind reading, but he hadn’t done much else for days.

“I think I might.” He stood up to rummage through his desk drawer. After a minute of searching, he held up the cardboard box triumphantly. “What kind of game did you have in mind?”

Ryan tapped his finger on his chin while contemplating his answer, “Go fish.”

Brendon’s eyes instantly brightened from hearing this. He sat on his bed Indian-style and patted the spot in front of him, “Come sit here. I haven’t played this since I was little.”

The human obliged and settled into his spot on the soft bed. He waited patiently for the vampire to shuffle and distribute the cards.

Ryan proved to be rather lucky when it came to collecting cards from Brendon. The game flew by and the vampire was caught by surprise when the boy tossed his last pair down, “I win.”

“Rematch?” The prince extended his lower lip at Ryan, “You’re too good at this.” The boy shrugged as he shuffled the cards, “I have to be good at something.”

“I bet you’re good at everything.” Brendon placed his hand on the boy’s thigh as he hid a light blush. Ryan tentatively pressed a kiss to the vampire’s lips, “You know what? I’m actually enjoying myself here. Especially now that I can spend the day kicking your ass at cards.” The vampire shoved the boy playfully, “You’ve only one once.”

“So far.” He cracked a wide smile and dealt for another round.

“I’m glad you like it here.” Brendon ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “You look even prettier when you’re happy.”

“You’re such a sap.” Ryan giggled lightly as he leaned into the touch.

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

“I suppose.” He tried to keep his face serious, but broke into another wide smile, “Yea, you’re forgiven.”

Brendon pulled on the boy’s wrist until his face was mere inches away. “So you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“I’d like that.” His moist breath was felt on the on the vampire’s lips with each breath. After a moment of hovering, he closed the distance properly.

**

William opened the door to his room and slipped out into the hallway. It had been three days since he last interacted with the older vampire, but he had been purposefully avoiding him. Just the thought of seeing him brought goose bumps to his skin. As he came up to the library where he’s been spending most of his days, he noticed he wouldn’t be alone, “Hey.”

Ryan looked up from his seat and grinned, “I couldn’t sleep. Brendon brought me here a few days ago, so I decided to stop by.”

“It took me a few days to remember where this was.” He settled down on a soft chair and smiled up at the boy, “How are you? I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“I’m fine, actually. I don’t mind being here now that Brendon and I are together.” Ryan smiled shyly at William before continuing, “What about you? I haven’t seen you at first meal since you went to Gabe.”

“I’m okay. I’ve just been laying low. Maybe I’ll come see you and Brendon tonight.” He was going to comment on his latest issue, but wasn’t quite sure of what to say. Instead, he picked up the book he’d been reading.

They spent the next few hours in a comfortable silence. When William finally finished the book, he looked over at the young boy who was curled up with his head on his knees while he slept. He was about to wake him up when the door creaked open and a familiar figure stepped forward into the light. “Long time, no see.” Brendon smiled softly before setting his gaze on the sleeping human. “How long has he been sleeping?”

“Not very long. He mentioned not being able to sleep.”

“Damn it, I knew he saw me.” The vampire balled his fists before ambling over to William, “He walked in on me feeding.”

The boy winced at the thought of Ryan witnessing someone’s death. “I’m sure he’ll get used to it.” He tried to provide a confident smile, but faltered.

“I didn’t mean for him to see. I know how hard you took it and I couldn’t do that to him. I just... Father really wants me to start finishing my meals.”

“You tried. You are a vampire, so I’m sure he expected to see it at some point.”

“I guess.” The vampire sighed and walked over to his sleeping boyfriend. He kissed the boy lightly and caressed his pale cheek. Ryan stirred awake with a smile. “I’m sorry.”

The boy reached out sleepily for the vampire and pulled him onto the chair. “It’s okay. You need to survive somehow.”

William cleared his throat quietly. The two broke apart shyly and readjusted themselves so Ryan was in Brendon’s lap.”

“How’s life with my brother?”

The human remained silent momentarily before answering, “It was okay in the beginning.”

Brendon tiled his head to the side, “But not anymore? What has he done?”

William brought his knees to his chest and shrugged, “He hasn’t done anything. I haven’t seen him in a few days, actually.”

“Did you have a lovers’ spat? I know you say you’re not together, but you could have fooled me back at the club.”

“He was just using me so he wouldn’t look like he was there alone. There’s no need for me to be around him.”

The vampire absently stroked Ryan’s arm softly as he thought of his response, “I guess he’s just afraid of you. Or maybe he just wants to be alone. He has been on his own for almost thirty years.”

“Why would he be afraid of me? He’s just always bitchy.” William blushed deeply before continuing, “He was also really... affected by my smell.”

“Smell?” Ryan’s eyes widened at the thought, “Did he try to...?”

“No. It’s not a big deal, really. We’re just not going to interact. Like I said, I don’t need to see him.” William shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze from the couple.

“Okay...” Brendon dropped the conversation reluctantly and stood up. “He’s really not a bad guy if you give him a chance.” He pulled his sleepy human to his feet and cast a final smile toward William, “Good morning. You should get some sleep.”

***

“Sir.” A servant cleared her throat at the entrance of Gabe’s suite and extended her hand, “I found this in your human’s pocket. I believe it’s a phone number, so I think you should have it.” The vampire took the piece of paper from the woman and inspected it. It was indeed a phone number, but whose was it? He waved the servant away and then headed to the human’s room. “Who have you contacted?”

The boy looked up, clueless, at the vampire, “What do you mean?” He hadn’t been out of the castle unsupervised and it’s not like there was anyone important back home he needed to speak to. Gabe walked up to the boy and showed him the piece of paper. The boy took it and rolled his eyes after reading the number. “Where did you get this?”

The vampire folded his arms, “It was in your pocket. One of the servants gave it to me.”

William rolled his eyes once more and set the paper down. “Why’d she give you something that was in my pocket?”

“You belong to me. The clothes you wear belong to me.” Gabe eyed the boy, “Now tell me who you’ve made contact with.”

“The waitress from the club gave it to me. I didn’t contact anyone.” William placed his hands on his hips, annoyed. “I don’t know why Brendon’s so fond of you”

“I could say the same about you. You’re too mouthy for him” Gabe narrowed his eyes at William.

The boy threw his hands up in frustration and stomped closer to the vampire until he was mere inches away. “Why do you have to be an asshole?” He pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily. “Seriously, what’s your deal?”

“If you wanted her, you could have told me. I’m soulless, not heartless.” They both looked down at the paper.

“Way to change the subject. You’re a terrible listener.” He held the paper in front of the vampire before tossing it dramatically, “I’m gay. Boys only. I just thought it was funny.”

“So why did you keep it?” Gabe furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Like I just said.” William poked the vampire in the forehead brashly, “I thought it was funny. Now it’s my turn for questions. Why does it matter?”

Gabe opened his mouth and then closed it before answering. He further contemplated his answer before finally speaking, “I’m just curious.”

“Whatever.” William took a step back just to have the vampire step forward. “You’re really fucking hard to understand.”

“And you’re an open book?” Gabe smiled lightly at the boy in front of him. “I don’t understand humans at all.”

“You do realize you were one, right?” He turned to face the mirror next to them and shook his head.

“Thirty years ago.” Gabe turned to look into the mirror as well. “I was a foolish human.”

“Did you look the same?” The boy looked at the older prince’s reflection while waiting for the answer.

“Yes, I haven’t changed my appearance since then.” Gabe caught the boy’s eyes in the mirror. “What’s your point?”

“What makes you less foolish as a vampire than a human if you don’t look any different?”

“I was naive.” The vampire knitted his brows together, “I’m wiser now.”

“What happened to your first human?”

“I had her killed.” Gabe didn’t even hesitate with his answer despite the sudden subject change.

“Why?” William’s eyes challenged the vampire.

“Because I could.” The vampire held the boy’s eye contact before turning away. “Why are you asking so many questions?”

William bit his lip and crossed his arms. “I was just curious about how long I could be an asshole before I ended up like the last one.”

Clearly taken by surprise from the boy’s answer, the vampire turned back and tentatively put a hand on the human’s shoulder. “Hey, stop. Like I said, I’m not heartless. She was different. You’re not going to-- I’m not going to do that to you.”

William looked down at his feet and shrugged, “Maybe.”

Gabe removed his hand with a small smile. “You’re not half bad. You know, for a human.”

“I guess you’re not so bad, either. For a vampire.” The boy finally revealed a smile.

***

“First meal is in ten minutes and you’re still sleeping.”

William sat up in his bed and looked questioningly at Gabe, “Is that your way of saying I’m invited to first meal?”

Gabe took a step into the room and shrugged, “Maybe. I just figured you missed going.”

“I guess you’re not completely heartless after all.” The boy smiled and slid out of bed. He then padded over to the closet in his boxers and a tight t-shirt.

“I’ll be in there.” The vampire quickly exited to give William privacy. The boy scanned his choices before selecting an outfit and slipping it on since a shower would have to wait. He blushed at the thought and headed into the vampire’s suite.

“I didn’t have time to shower...” He avoided eye contact with Gabe as he headed toward the dining room.

“I don’t mind.” At that, William looked up curiously at the vampire since he certainly hadn’t expected him to say that. He bit his lip, but walked alongside him.

“William! I haven’t seen you forever!” Brendon waved brightly at the boy as he entered the dining room. He proceeded to cast a bright smile at his brother, “I see you’ve finally woken up on the right side of the bed.”

“Something like that.” Gabe sat down and looked at Ryan. “How’s your human?”

“He’s my boyfriend and he’s amazing, thanks.” Brendon pressed a fleeting kiss to Ryan’s cheek before looking back at his brother. “You should visit sometime. I miss you.”

“Maybe after this. Our humans—William and Ryan, can keep each other company.” He blushed lightly after realizing he had corrected himself.

***

“How’s your new life treating you?” William sat on his old bed next to Ryan.

“Great. I’m pretty much living like a prince just like Brendon said.” He smiled warmly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “What about you? How’s your non-romance?”

William blushed at Ryan’s word choice, “It’s getting better since he’s not as much of a douchebag anymore.”

“I could have sworn you two had chemistry.”

“You just can’t drop it.”

“I call it like I see it.” Ryan giggled lightly and leaned back on his elbows. “Can you honestly tell me you don’t have the hots for him?”

“I...” William was going to deny this, but couldn’t bring himself to finish. “I think he’s attractive, but I don’t really know him.”

“I knew it!” The boy pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. “I’m a genius.”

The older boy laughed at Ryan’s display. “I didn’t admit anything.”

“You’re a terrible liar, so just admit it. You’re crushing on him.” The boy smirked lightly, “For what it’s worth, I think he’s definitely crushing on you.”

“He’s definitely not and I’m pleading the fifth.”

***

“You sleep so much, doll face. Did Brendon have to pry you out of bed himself to be on time?”

“I’m not late.” William double-checked the time on the clock before getting out of bed.

“You’re not early, either.”

“Whatever.” The boy rolled his eyes playfully and stretched, revealing a pale sliver of skin above his boxers.

***

“Come with me.” Gabe stood in the doorway looking at William. He had been writing in a notebook at his desk. As told, the boy set his pen down and headed over to the vampire. “We’re leaving the property.” The human quirked an eyebrow before grabbing a coat and shoes. Once he was ready, he brought his attention back to the vampire. Gabe simply began walking out of his suite and down the expansive hallway.

They finally ended up in a garage filled with numerous cars. Gabe materialized keys and walked up to a Maserati. “Father gave me this as a gift since I’ve recently acquired my license.”

“That’s one hell of a gift.” William looked at the car in awe. “Why did you decide to get your license?”

Gabe admired the car for a minute before answering. “I wanted to be able to control something powerful.” With that said, he opened the door and slipped in.

The boy accepted the answer and joined him in the car to gawk at the interior. “Wow, you vampires go all out. It’s like being in an episode of pimp-my-ride.”

The vampire gave William an inquisitive look, “And episode of what?”

William shook his head with a small smile and waved the question off, “It’s a human thing.”

“I see.” Gabe placed his hands on the wheel and took an unnecessary breath before revving the engine to life, “Dios mio.” He shifted the car into gear and took off down the driveway. Once past the gate, he allowed the speed to climb. William remained silent as he watched the countryside slowly come into view.

The car quickly broke one hundred once Gabe really stepped on the pedal. Instead of being discomforted by the speed, William felt oddly at ease. “Why am I here?”

“It’s not as fun if there’s no one to share the experience with.” The vampire glanced at he boy quickly before turning back to the road.

William blushed faintly and looked back out of the window, “Aren’t you going to get pulled over for going this fast?”

“The police know to whom this car belongs.”

“Oh.” William bit his lip as a silence began to overtake them. He searched his mind for something to say, but could only come up with more questions, “Do you, uhm, like to read?”

Gabe smiled at the unexpected question. “I do. Brendon and I used to spend most of our time reading.” He paused a moment before continuing, “I guess he’s probably not doing too much reading lately.”

William frowned at the comment before continuing his line of questioning, “What do you think of Brendon dating Ryan?”

“Vampires of our status should not be romantically involved with humans.”

The boy’s dissatisfaction grew, “Then why is he?”

“I have no idea. Maybe he intends on turning him; although that could open up a whole new can of worms.”

“So you wouldn’t date a human even if you had feelings for him? I personally think Brendon and Ryan are cute together.”

“The thought never crossed my mind.” Gabe looked over at William briefly, “They’re an attractive couple to say the least.”

“Have you even noticed how they look like they actually care about each other? Ryan’s probably making Brendon happier than you ever have.” The boy shifted in his seat as the conversation fueled his discomfort.

“Only because I’m not fucking him.”

William threw his hands up in frustration and glared at the vampire, “They’re falling in love. It’s not all about sex. I don’t even think they have yet, to be honest.”

“I highly doubt they’re going to fall in love.” Gabe scoffed at the boy as he turned the car around to head back.

“Why? Because he’s a human? You don’t get to chose who you fall in love with.”

“You don’t have to act on it.”

William fixed his gaze on the vampire and narrowed his eyes, “You’ve clearly never been in love because if you have, you would know it’s not that simple.”

“You’re right.” Gabe squared his jaw, “It’s not abnormal for our kind to never find love. My father’s been alive for centuries and has yet to find a companion other than us.”

“I never want to be a vampire.”

The older prince gave the boy an incredulous look, “But vampires are more superior.”

“You have some big priority issues. I rather be in love than be able to kill someone.” William rested his head on the window. “I rather be happy.”

“I’m happy.”

“I never said you weren’t.”

“But you implied it.”

The boy shot a glare at the vampire, “You’d be a lot happier if you took that stick out of your ass.”

“Why do you always start fights?”

“Because you make me angry.”

Gabe slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, “You can get out now. You’re tainting the experience.” Much to the vampire’s surprise, the boy opened the door and got out as told. Without another word, he began to walk in the direction of the castle. Gabe watched for a few seconds before driving rapidly out of sight. William cursed at the ground as he continued on. They had been driving long and fast enough to make the trek last several hours even if he kept a good pace.

**

Three hours later, the sun was showing the first signs of its rise. The familiar vehicle sped into view down the road until it came to a stop in front of the boy. The door slammed shut as the vampire stomped over to the human. “You’re the most stubborn human alive.” Before William could respond, the vampire closed the distance between them with his lips. He roughly gripped the boy’s hips as he deepened the kiss. William quickly regained composure and reciprocated while placing a hand on the back of Gabe’s neck. The two stood there, tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, until the first few rays of sunlight pulled hues of pink into the sky. The vampire pulled back, which elicited a shuddered breath from the boy, “We need to head back. The sun’s almost up.”

As soon as they made it into the car, the vampire sped off toward the castle. Too stunned to speak, William remained silent for the drive. His lips still buzzed from the contact. It was unclear what the unexpected act meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Instead, they remained silent until they were both standing in the vampire’s suite. William’s eyes tentatively found Gabe’s as he shyly chewed his lip.

“You make me angry, too. And frustrated.” The vampire’s fingers twitched as he turned toward his bed chamber. “Don’t do that again.”

William let out a sigh and retired to his room. His life may have just become considerably more complicated.

***

When Brendon woke up, he was partly underneath his young human. The sleeping boy murmured as the vampire turned to face him. This pulled a smile from him as he admired his human. His long eyelashes cast shadows onto his cheekbones from the dim light as the prince ghosted his fingers through Ryan’s hair. His eyes fluttered open and a drowsy smile appeared on his face. “Good night.” Ryan pressed his lips lightly to the vampire’s. “I could get used to waking up like this.”

Brendon caressed the boy’s cheek slowly, “You’re so beautiful.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Ryan leaned into the touch and let his eyes close. The vampire leaned forward to kiss him awake, “We need to get up for first meal.”

The boy buried his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck, “But I’m so comfortable.”

“We can come back here after.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Ryan slid out of the bed and went into his own room for clothes. When he came back, the vampire was still buttoning his shirt. The human pulled his hands away and began to button it himself. Brendon blushed lightly at the gesture and kissed him. After putting his jacket on, he grabbed Ryan’s hand to walk to the dining room. “How are you, brother?”

“I’m alright, how about yourself?”

“I’m amazing.” He sat down at the table and waved kindly to William. The human waved back calmly. It was as if nothing had happened last night.

“Good night, everyone.” Pete cleared his throat as he sat down. “As you are aware, I have been meeting with a few of the other monarchs. I would appreciate if you could meet with some while I am unavailable. There has been so much going on lately.”

Gabe nodded and took a small sip of blood-wine. “I would be honored to help you with the royal affairs.”

**

William slipped into the hallway and headed into the library. Since Gabe was busy all day, he had spent the last few hours in his room contemplating his situation. Once inside, he curled up in his usual chair. Reading would be better for passing the time until he could sleep.

Soon after settling in, he heard footsteps and looked up. The vampire was standing in front of him with an uncertain expression. “I didn’t see you in your room, so I figured you might be here.” He looked down at his feet before sitting on the couch beside William’s chair and inspecting a book to read from the end table.

After a few hours, a servant knocked and bowed in the doorway. “Young Master Gabriel, you have a visitor.” The man stepped aside to reveal a petite blonde. She walked into the room with a wide grin and held her arms out, “Gabriel! I haven’t seen you in years!” The vampire stood to meet her in an embrace, “Bianca, it’s been too long.” They broke apart and stared down at William.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Gabe shook his head, “Not at all. This is my human, William.” The blonde looked at the boy once more before turning back to the vampire, “Show me around? I don’t remember where anything is.” The two quickly exited without further acknowledgment of William.

***

The next morning William wasn’t invited to first meal. He changed out of the unused formal wear and headed to Brendon’s room. “Come in!” The couple was playing cards on the bed as he entered. “Do you want to play cards with us?”

William nodded and got onto the bed to join them. He looked over his cards while gnawing at his lip nervously. The boy desperately wanted to tell them about the car ride and the new Bianca vampire, but couldn’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he played quietly and tried to forget about his confusing dilemma. Unfortunately for the human, his problems could be heard as they entered Brendon’s suite.

“Brendon, I’d like you to meet Bianca.”

The younger vampire eyed the new guest curiously, “Nice to meet you.”

She waved politely and smiled, “Nice to meet you as well, Prince Brendon.”

“She’s here to help Father sort out some political matters. I assume she’ll be staying for a week or two.”

“I’m glad to be here and I have certainly missed Gabe.” She brought her hand to his arm and squeezed. After witnessing this, Ryan quickly made eye contact with William in silent recognition.

“Shall we continue on our little tour? You’re such a great tour guide.” Gabe nodded at her with a smug smile and led her out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot, Ryan placed a hand on William’s knee. “She sounds like a bitch.”

“Why do you say this?” Brendon quirked his head to the side while looking in between the two humans to uncover their shared knowledge.

“William has a crush on Gabe, but won’t admit it and that bitch looked like she was pretty cozy with him.”

Brendon’s eyes opened widely as he let out a gasp. “No way.” William blushed furiously and focused on his fiddling hands.

“He kissed me the other night.”

It was Ryan’s turn to gasp as he brought his hands to the other human’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I don’t know, but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” William shrugged with false indifference, “I’m just a human anyway.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Brendon wrapped his arm around him. “I’ve never even seen her before, so she can’t be too special.”

“He said that vampires of his status shouldn’t date humans, so it’s already a lose-lose situation.”

“Aw, come one. It’s not that bad. He kissed you for a reason.” In an attempt to comfort William, the other human patted his knee. “I’m sorry it’s so confusing.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really care.” The boy stood up and walked slowly to the door, “I’m going to bed.”

**

William grunted as he turned over in his bed. Bianca’s giggles from the room next door prevented him from sleeping. Since the sound of water would hopefully drown everything out, he decided the best solution was to take a long, hot shower. He stood underneath the stream and let out an exasperated sigh. Despite having the water calm him, he couldn’t seem to make sense of what was going on. A vampire prince with an attitude problem told him that he wouldn’t date humans, but ended up prompting a make out. What made it worse was the jealously he had toward the blonde he clearly lost to. His only option appeared to be giving up, but it was easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing, Ryro?”

The couple had been spending the last portion of their night reading when Ryan abruptly abandoned his book to climb into the vampire’s lap. He smirked mischievously as he pried Brendon’s book from his hands. “I think we’ve done enough reading for tonight.”

“Did you have something else in mind?” The prince hooked his arms around the boy’s neck loosely.

“I do.” Ryan straddled Brendon and ducked his head to place his lips on the vampire’s. As the kiss deepened, the boy cupped his face gently. Moving his hands down to the boy’s waist and slipping them underneath his shirt, Brendon reciprocated enthusiastically. Soft, warm skin covered itself in small bumps as it responded to the cold fingertips. Ryan let out a shuddered breath into the vampire’s mouth and brought his hips down against Brendon’s hips. A soft moan escaped the prince’s mouth as he arched his back to grind against the boy above him. Ryan then brought his hand down to palm his boyfriend’s growing hard-on. He groaned at the unfamiliar touch, unsure of how to respond, but the boy simply smirked as he slid off the chair and onto his knees. Brendon’s eyes grew wide as the human freed his erection from the confines of his pants. “Do vampire’s not wear underwear?” Too flustered to speak, Brendon shook his head vigorously. Ryan chuckled at the answer before wetting his lips and sliding them around the vampire’s cock slowly. The vampire let out a moan and clutched the boy’s hair to ground himself as the human gripped the base to match the rhythmic bobbing of his head. Brendon let out a loud moan and bucked his hips as a deep heat began to coil within him. To keep from being choked, Ryan secured his other hand on Brendon’s hip. Momentarily, he pulled back to suck his balls into his mouth, humming lightly to send electric vibrations through the vampire’s body. Since it was clear by the frenzied look in Brendon’s eyes that he was quickly unraveling, Ryan slowly licked up his member and proceeded to flick his tongue over the leaking tip before engulfing him once more. Brendon released strangled moans as he struggled to maintain control over himself. The boy could feel the vampire’s muscles tighten and twitch as he came nearer still. With a smirk, he pulled off with a ‘pop’ and then sucked in only the head. He flicked his tongue against the tip before taking him in until it hit the back of his throat. After swiftly flattening his tongue, he was able to continue until he was completely enveloped. Soon, Brendon’s garbled responses shifted to animalistic moans as he came into Ryan’s mouth. He simply licked his lips as he swallowed after pulling off.

With pupils blown wide, the vampire looked shyly down at his boyfriend. “That was... I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Ryan tucked Brendon back into his pants and brought himself back onto his lap. His hungry eyes looked between the vampire and his neglected erection. “Could you—you don’t have to do what I did, but...” Unable to wait for a response, he unzipped his pants to touch himself. Brendon nervously bit his lip before tentatively bringing his hands down to yank the boy’s pants and boxers down completely. Ryan smiled lightly as he guided the vampire’s cold hand to his member and began to pump. It was already leaking from the previous engagement. He let out a low moan as Brendon squeezed the base and increased his pace. His face disclosed his concentration as he worked on pleasuring the boy. Ryan’s hips met the vampire’s hand as he let a string of moans loose. “Bren...” He let his head hang back as his volume grew louder. Soon, his milk-white cum was spattered on Brendon’s hand and shirt. Eventually, he leaned over the arm of the chair to grab a tissue to clean up. The vampire drew the boy closer with his freshly cleaned hands for a lazy kiss. Once he drew back, he grimaced slightly, “Is that what I taste like?”

Ryan giggled at his boyfriend’s reaction and nodded, “It’s not bad once you get used to it.” He set his tired head on his shoulder after wiggling back into his pants.

“I’ll try next time. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

The boy grinned brightly and placed a soft kiss to Brendon’s neck, “You already have.”

***

“I wish you luck in your containment endeavors.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” A well-dressed woman exited Pete’s office as their conference ended. The king let out a substantial sigh and sat back in his chair. “I hope this doesn’t end poorly.”

“I’m so glad His Majesty has so much confidence in our actions.” Bianca stepped into the office after a curt bow and took a seat in front of his desk.

“It is just unnecessary stress.” The vampire ran a hand through his raven hair before looking back at the blond. “How did your meeting go?”

“I assume similarly to yours.” The female crossed her legs delicately, “No one wants to get in Travie’s way. Even though they don’t agree with what he’s doing.”

“Maybe a rogue will take him out.”

The blond laughed bitterly as she shook her head, “You know you’re the only one who could organize something strong enough to do that.”

Pete stood to look out of his window. “I will only do that if it becomes absolutely imperative. I have descendants to protect and Brendon is no where near ready to protect this world.”

“Not to mention his little human. Are you actually going to let him continue to court him?”

A sullen smile appeared on Pete’s face as he sat down once more, “It is harmless. I am beginning to think there should be more of that.”

“Are you growing soft after all of these centuries?”

“Happiness is vastly underrated amongst the dead, but I have yet to see love take down a nation.”

“You certainly are wise, Your Majesty.”

“Wise, lonely, it is all the same.”

Bianca stood to leave, but didn’t exit just yet. “I’m sure no one would mind if you started looking for love yourself.”

“My duty to this nation comes before my duty to my heart.”

With that said, Bianca bowed and left the king alone with his thoughts. His eyes swept over the many decorations and gifts set among the silks and century old furniture. Over the years, he’s come to seek stability in his familiar surroundings. His strong hand stroked the delicate fabric where a jeweled sword lay. No one would be around for a while since his last meeting had already concluded, so he was free to set his thoughts into the open. “For centuries, I have lived alone without a second thought. Companionship was but a foreign concept never to cross my mind. When I took my role as king, I swore to protect those below me. It seemed as if my destiny was to only serve this world, but now I am plagued with doubt. I have built my legacy to carry on the puppeteer bloodline, but it seems as though they are teaching _me_ something new. Young and open-minded, they believe in more than just existing. I should not just subsist to rule and protect. I could find a mate to fill the void that I was unaware of until recently. There is no reason for me to live out the rest of my existence without someone by my side.”

***

“You’re finally here!”

William raised an eyebrow skeptically at Brendon as he entered the suite, “I didn’t know you were waiting for me.”

The vampire flung himself out of his seat and ran into his closet. He quickly emerged with a guitar case and held it out for the human. “I have a present for you.”

A wide smile tugged upwards as William set his eyes on the guitar case. He took it gratefully and pulled Brendon into a quick hug. “Thank you, Brendon.”

“You’re welcome.” The vampire went back to his seat and cheerfully waited for the boy to join him. “I thought you might be a little bored since Gabe’s been so occupied.”

The boy’s smile shrunk faintly at the prince’s words, but he joined the boy regardless. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to see him anyway.”

Brendon extended his lip disapprovingly and crossed his arm. “I don’t understand why you’re lying to me and I don’t appreciate it. I already know you have feelings for him and they aren’t just going to go away because some blond is visiting.”

William shrugged stubbornly despite being called out by the vampire. “I don’t want to like him.”

“So you’re finally admitting it.” The vampire grinned vibrantly as he embraced the boy. “Now all you have to do is get _him_ to admit it.”

A bright blush crept onto the human’s pale skin as he shook his head, “Who says there’s anything to admit?”

Brendon dramatically ran his hand down his face before providing the boy with a stern look. “Can you be a romantic for just a few minutes, Mr. Pessimist?”

“My name’s William.” The boy glared playfully at the vampire after dodging the pillow aimed for his face.

“Anyway, you should go play your new guitar. I have a boyfriend to tend to.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” William readily stood with his case in hand. “Thanks again, Brendon. I really appreciate it.”

“It was no problem.” The vampire waved goodbye warmly while the boy made his exit.

William took eager steps to Gabe’s wing so he could make use of his new gift. The suite was empty as expected, so he slipped into his room and placed the case on the bed. Inside was a very expensive Gibson that made his fingers tingle at the mere thought of playing it. Carefully, he lifted it and began tuning it. The sound was far better than he could have imagined, which helped hide that fact that he was a bit rusty. A few minutes later and he was belting out the lyrics to one of his songs. He had been so submersed in the song, that Gabe’s presence had gone unnoticed until he spoke, “You do have a stunning voice.”

The boy’s eyes widened as he looked up at the vampire, “I-I... thanks.” He bit his lip while looking down at his guitar.

“Maybe we actually could play together sometime.” Before he could say another word, he was cut off by the distinct click of Bianca’s heels. “I should be going now. Carry on.”

**

“Now that business is done for the night, we can take care of other pressing matters.” Bianca’s slim fingers moved slowly toward Gabriel’s groin, but were caught before they could reach their destination. “What is it, Gabe? Growing old of this game?”

“That game ended years ago.” The prince tossed her hand aside and stood. “You should retire to your room. It’s late.”

“I guess you’re still content to be alone.” Bianca frowned as she went to the door before stopping, “Your father and brother have caught on that it’s not what it’s drawn up be, but it looks like you’re still in the dark. Unless, of course, it’s the human you’re after.”

“You have no idea what you’re spewing.” Gabe balled his fists to keep his feet in place.

“His Majesty said himself that there needs to be more intimacy around here.”

“He’s been alone for centuries. Why would he change his mind so suddenly?”

“There’s been a lot of stress for him lately. Maybe he was inspired by Brendon.”

Unable to contain himself, Gabe finally lashed out at the table by sending it across the room in the heat of his frustration. “Get out.” For good measure, he stomped over the crumpled remains and tossed a leg at the door. Bianca left Gabe to simmer alone without another word.

**

“My son, how nice of you to visit.” Pete stood from his seat at his desk and gestured for his son to take a seat.

Gabriel bowed before sitting in front of his father. “Is it true that you approve of Brendon’s relationship?’

Pete raised an elegant eyebrow at the question, “It is doing no harm. I understand that it may be impractical, but it appears that they both care for each other.”

“What does it matter if they care? William said this as well, but the fact of the matter is that Brendon should not disgrace our bloodline by becoming involved with a human.”

At that, the king let out a bellowing laughter. “Gabriel, those traditions are older than I am. It may be time to lay them to rest for the sake of the heart.”

“What’s changed?!”

“Now, now. Let us not raise our voices.” Pete sat up in his chair and shook his head lightly. “I have come to a point in my existence in which I feel as though being alone is not ideal. Although you and Brendon should have improved this, it appears romantic companionship is the true solution. I believe that in stressful times such as these, now may very well be a proper time to seek one out.”

“So just like that you’ve shifted your views?”

“Loneliness can do that, my dear son.”

“I’m not lonely. I don’t need anyone else.”

“Have it as you may, but keep your mind and heart open.”

“Good day, Father.”

**

“Change your mind?” Bianca smiled wickedly at the sight of the vampire in the doorway.

“Maybe.” He stepped into the room to meet the other vampire for a lustful lip-lock. Their lips crashed together, but all-too-soon Gabe pulled away. “I was wrong. Things haven’t changed. I don’t want you.”

“What?” The blond’s eyes were wide with shock. “You come in here, kiss me, and then tell me it was a mistake.”

“It _was_ a mistake.” Gabe fled the scene without another thought and took shelter in his suite. To calm his mind, he began to pace quickly. He had been lost in his thoughts as William opened the door unsuspectingly for his daily trip to the library. Upon spotting the vampire, he froze, “G-Gabe, are you...”

Before he could finish, the vampire had the boy pushed up against the wall with a frightening speed that knocked the air from his lungs. “All you ever do is cause problems for me.” William bit back a yelp as the grip on his shoulders tightened. “Why do you make my existence so complicated? All I’ve ever wanted was to continue uneventfully until it was my turn to take the throne, but you...” He brought one rough hand to grip the boy’s chin, “You had to come along and turn everything upside down.”

Gabe finally closed his eyes before crashing his lips against William’s. The human remained stiff for a few seconds until the vampire caressed his side gently. The boy opened his mouth to allow the prince access as he melted against the firm figure in front of him. The vampire brought his knee between the human’s legs for further support as he explored the boy’s mouth. William mewled as the knee pressed against his groin. The prince grasped frantically at the boy’s shirt and removed it. While they broke apart to rid him of his shirt, he let out a shaky breath. The boy tentatively tugged at the vampire’s shirt before bringing it over his head and depositing it with his own. A faint blush ghosted the human’s cheeks as he fumbled with Gabe’s pants. The prince responded by attacking the boy’s freshly exposed skin with his mouth. The soft graze of fangs against flesh sent a shiver down William’s spine. The boy finally unbuttoned the vampire’s pants and gave them a quick tug. With a cool tongue flicking at William’s neck, the boy let out a low moan and grabbed the vampire’s erection. Gabe growled from the back of his throat and made quick work of the rest of the boy’s clothes. He removed the hand from his member and led him to his bedchamber. From there, he pushed the human onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “I’m going to fuck you now.” He looked down as the boy nodded with his teeth gnawing at his lower lip with flushed red cheeks. The vampire bit the boy gently from his collarbone to his navel, leaving a string of harsh red crescents. He brought two fingers into his mouth and then placed them at William’s entrance. One slicked finger traced the opening before pushing in. The boy’s body tensed momentarily, but as the vampire began to move in and out of him, the uneasy pressure turned to pleasure. Wanting more, he moaned as a second digit was added. The human soon arched his back to meet the fingers. Gabe scissored the fingers inside of the boy before pulling them out and going over to his bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and applied some to his member before resuming his position over William. “I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” The head of his member pushed against the ring of muscle until it had begun to enter the boy. The human gasped at the sudden pressure, but moved his hips forward regardless. As he began to move inside him, the vampire moaned. The rhythmic sound of flesh on flesh was quickly joined by William’s moans. Gabe’s mouth was once again latched onto the boy’s neck above his pulse. The increase in speed had the boy dragging his nails along the vampire’s back, causing him to groan. The vampire hit his prostate as William’s pleading voice rang out and he brought his hand down to grab his member.

Eventually, the thrusts became erratic and Gabe came deep inside the boy. He rode out the orgasm as he brought William to his finish. The vampire collapsed on the bed beside the human and let out a sated sigh. “You can stay here tonight.” With that said, he turned out the light and pulled the covers over himself.

**

“Doll face, it’s nearly time for first meal.” William’s eyes fluttered open to reveal Gabe buttoning his dress shirt. “You always sleep so late.” The boy sat up while biting his lip nervously as the previous day’s engagement flooded into his memory. “Stop biting your lip. You’ll draw blood and I’m not too sure I could stave off my appetite this early.”

“Sorry.” William stood shyly and began to search for his clothes on the floor. He was about to put them on when the vampire’s chuckle stopped him.

“You’re going to put clothes on to walk through the suite?” A wide smirk pulled at the prince’s lips.

The boy stopped trying to clothe himself and silently left for his own room. The ease with which the vampire spoke to him should have soothed his nerves, but he was still fully aware of what had been said about Brendon and Ryan. He quickly changed into formal wear and took a deep breath before rejoining the vampire. Luckily for William, Gabe was mostly back to his usual manner.

**

“I’ve come to seek my dear brother’s company. I even brought Ryan to do the same for William.”

“Come and sit, we’re overdue for some quality time together.”

Brendon strolled over to the couch his brother was seated at while Ryan walked toward William’s room. “So, you seemed different at first meal. And William went instead of Bianca, so I’m assuming it’s not a fight with him. Do you mind telling what’s going on?”

Gabe’s expression faltered at his younger bother’s inquiry. “I simply felt like bringing my human rather than Bianca. Nothing is different.”

The vampire scowled at his brother, “Why is everyone lying to me? I know you well enough to recognize a change in your demeanor.”

Reluctant to dispel any information, the older prince hung his head faintly. “I slept with William. It’s not really a big ordeal.”

The other vampire’s eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock. “It is a huge ordeal.”

“How so? He’s my human and I can do whatever I wish with him.”

Despite Gabe trying to play it off, Brendon didn’t buy it. “Do not act like that. Why did you do it? I haven’t even gone all the way with Ryan.”

“His scent just drives me crazy and I couldn’t help myself. It skewed my ability to make proper decisions.”

The younger bother’s face distorted in confusion. “His smell? I think your excuse is a little far fetched, don’t you agree? Regretting it I can understand, but blaming it on that is a bit ridiculous.”

“It’s true. When he first came here I couldn’t smell anything else. It-It makes me delirious. I don’t understand, but it does. He smells too good.”

“Well, you did bring it up when he first arrived...” Brendon pondered the notion before continuing, “Did you look it up in the library? It could mean something.”

Gabe looked incredulously at his brother, “Like what?”

The vampire’s lips curled up wickedly, “He could be your soul mate.”

“Not a chance.” The older vampire scoffed at the suggestion.

“Why are you such a cynic?” Brendon glared at the prince. “It’s a legitimate possibility.”

“Vampires and humans aren’t supposed to be mates, so why would he be my _soul_ mate”

“Ask Father if you’re so skeptical.” The younger brother crossed his arms stubbornly. “It’s romantic if you ask me.”

Gabe shook his head at his brother. “Of course you think that.” A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“So, you’ll ask Father and then admit you have feelings for William?” Brendon grinned cheekily.

“Go screw your human.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Go fuck your _boyfriend_.”

“Shut up, lover boy.”

*--Meanwhile--*

“You did what?!” Ryan shot up from his spot on William’s bed.

“He kissed me again and one thing led to another.” The boy blushed deep red at his admittance.

“I’m so happy for you.” The younger boy pulled him into a hug with a bright smile.

“I don’t even know if anything’s changed. He might have just wanted to fuck me.”

Ryan swatted at the boy, “Oh shush. He can’t be that huge of a dick. He had that bimbo in his back pocket and he still wanted you.”

“He’s probably gay like everyone else here.”

“I don’t know... it sounds like he just finally got his shit together.”

William shrugged, “I guess only time will tell.”

**

“Have you come to talk again?” Pete stood and opened his arms for a firm embrace with his son.

“Do you know anything about scents?”

“Scents?” The king raised his eyebrows curiously and remained standing.

“William smells much stronger than anything else I’ve ever encountered. It... does things to me.” Gabe ducked his head with insecurity as he waited for his father’s response.

“I have not heard anything such as that, but it is rather intriguing. For now I would take it as a sign. He must be special to you. I know you’re opposed to relations between humans and the eternal, so might I suggest we arrange for another bloodline to turn him?”

“Why does everyone think we should be romantically involved? Can’t he just be my pet?” Gabe threw his hands up, frustrated. “What if I don’t want him like that? I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“I understand that you are still not completely open to the idea of finding someone, but I will keep my offer open as long as you keep your mind open.”

**

Gabe paced the length of the library while dodging numerous books strewn into his path. He had searched through every book that could have lead him to an answer, but he had not yet found one. Finally succumbing to fatigue, he leaned against the shelves and slid down to the floor. With his face in his hands, he began to consider the options. Once he had reflected on every past interaction with the boy, he began to shake his head, “Fuck. No, no, no.” He brought his head up to rest against the shelf and let out a frustrated sigh. “The smell, the hallway, the club, the car...” He brought his head back into his hands and dug his nails into his scalp. “My mind says I don’t want him, but my actions...” He picked up a nearby book and tossed it across the room. It missed a lamp by only a few inches. “I’m so fucked...”

**

William walked into the library to find books strewn throughout the room. Upon entering further, he spotted Gabe sleeping beside a pile of books. Before the human could retreat, the vampire’s eyes snapped open. They both remained silent and unmoving as they stared at each other. Eventually, William took a step backwards and began to turn back.

“Wait.”

The human stopped and looked back at the prince. He had expected him to say more, but when he didn’t the boy simply turned back once more.

“I spent most of the night and day searching for a reason why you smell so different to me. I wasn’t going to believe you were anything special or that I had any emotional attachment to you.”

William had heard enough and began to walk away. He couldn’t bear to hear anymore.

Gabe scrambled to his feet to stop the boy from leaving. He ran over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Hey, wait! I wasn’t finished.”

“I don’t need to hear about how I’m just your pet, thanks.” The boy spat the words and shook the hand from his shoulder. The hand went for his wrist this time, but he kept his back to the vampire.

“I was going to tell you that I realized that was all a lie. You are special and I’ve had feelings for you for a while.” Gabe took a quick breath and licked his lips, “You’re a stubborn fuck and a pain in the ass, but it’s not just your scent. It’s the way you saunter every damn place you go with those hips and the way you smile and—and you practically glow when you laugh.” He cleared his throat nervously at William’s silence. “And you’re probably biting your lip right now and it’s driving me crazy even if I can’t see yo—.” The boy turned around and cut him off with his lips.

“What about not approving of humans and vampires being together?” The human spoke breathily as he hovered over Gabe.

“Well, Father was gracious enough to offer another bloodline to turn you.”

William stiffened abruptly with angry eyes. “You still don’t want me if I’m human?” Getting to his feet quickly, he began to retreat. “So everything you just said is a lie because I’m a human. Fuck off.” Before any counter argument could be made, the boy had left. The vampire ran his hands down his face and groaned, “Fuck.”

**

William hadn’t come back to the suite at all that day, so Gabe presumed he stayed with his brother and Ryan. That made obtaining advice from him difficult. His only choice at the moment was Bianca since his Father would be busy all night. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door where she was staying. “Come in.”

He opened the door slowly and entered, “You were right and, Bianca, I fucked up with William.” He began to pace the room as he continued, “I know you probably couldn’t care less, but I need someone’s help. I spilled my fucking heart out to him and then I told him I could have him turned and he was furious. He didn’t even come back to his room to sleep.” Once he finished, he looked pleadingly at the blond.

“For starters, did he say why he was mad?”

“He said something about me lying because I didn’t want him as a human.”

Bianca raised an eyebrow questioningly at the vampire. “Do you?”

“I want him, but I would like him to be a vampire. If he can be, why shouldn’t he?”

The other vampire shook her head at Gabe, “You’re an insensitive moron.”

“What do you mean by that?” The prince looked at her as he waited for her answer. It was evident by the circles under his eyes, that this was taking a toll on him.

She let out a sigh and shook her head once more, “He doesn’t want you to want to change him. If you really have feelings for him, you would want him as he is.”

“But turning him would be a positive change.”

“Seriously, you aren’t that smart.” The blond rolled her eyes at the vampire. “Humans usually don’t want to become undead. Have you ever thought about how it sounds to him? He probably doesn’t think too highly of giving up his ‘soul’.”

“So what do I do?”

“You apologize for being a bastard first of all.”

“And about turning him?”

“Give him your point of view. Maybe you can warm him up to the idea.”

“Thank you, Bee.”

“No problem, idiot. Now go fix your mess and get your man.”

**

“Brendon, are you concealing William?”

The younger vampire eyed his brother skeptically before nodding, “You’re not getting off that easily, though.”

The vampire put his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Can I please have a chance to talk to him? I really need to talk to him.”

“Talk to me then.” William stepped out of Ryan’s room with cold eyes. Brendon quickly went to Ryan’s room and closed the door to give the two privacy.

“William, I was an insensitive bastard.” Gabe looked nervously, “I didn’t know you’d be offended. You see, being turned by another bloodline is a great honor. I want you so much. I really wasn’t lying.” He paused to walk closer to the unsure boy. “I’d really appreciate it if you took the offer.”

William didn’t respond immediately. First, he took in a steady breath. “I’ll think about forgiving you.”

Gabe bit his lip and placed a desperate hand on the human’s shoulder. “William, Bill, please. I want you. I’m beginning to think I need you. Please. I’ve never felt this way before and I don’t know what I’d do if you don’t forgive me.”

The human closed his eyes slowly and then opened them. “Fine.” He made eye contact with the vampire and then looked away. “I’ll forgive you, but I don’t know about becoming one of you.”

The prince broke into a gleaming smile. “Thank you.” He leaned forward to place a soft kiss to his lips. “Just think about it.”

“Maybe.” A small smile appeared on William’s lips as he stepped forward to lean into Gabe.

“So, does this mean you two are dating now?” Ryan poked his head out of the doorway with a wide grin.

“If William will agree to it.” Gabe looked hopefully at the human.

“I guess.”

***

“Good night, everyone. I do believe we have not discussed the current issue with which some of us have been occupied with.” Pete stood at the head of the table as he addressed all who were present. “There is a vampire, Travie McCoy, who has gone on a turning rampage. He has been setting them loose as soon as the process is complete. Thousands of unmanaged fledglings have been killing humans at an alarming rate. We fear that if the fledglings are not put down or contained and Travie is not destroyed soon, we could be discovered. We have been working on organizing search teams, but so far the fledglings are being turned faster than we can catch them.” He sat down and took a sip of blood-wine.

“What are we going to do?” Brendon gnawed at his lip while he reflected on the information.

“We do not want tot take any drastic action just yet. We still do not know his motives or whether he has aid.”

Ryan’s concerned eyes met William’s while he reached for Brendon’s hand under the table. He was aware that something was going on, but he didn’t know it involved so much killing.

“Now that you have been brought up to date, I must go back to my office.” The king stood and left for his wing.

“What happens if you do get discovered?” Ryan’s wide eyes searched for answers from the prince.

“We won’t.” Brendon squeezed the boy’s hand reassuringly and smiled confidently.

**

“Your Highness, I have urgent news.” A servant bowed multiple times at the entrance of the king’s bedchamber.

“I trust that it certainly is urgent seeing how you have disturbed me in my private quarters.”

“Travie has assassinated Billie Joe and it was confirmed that he has an army of his own.”

“Thank you for the information. Please inform my alliances that I have no choice but to officially declare war on Travie McCoy and his troop of rouge followers.” Pete stood and quickly walked to his office. He would have to put off sleep to make necessary arrangements.

**

“Young Master Gabriel?” A servant knocked on the prince’s suite door and opened it to see the other prince in there as well. “Young Master Brendon.”

“What do you want at this hour?” Gabe stood to address the servant.

“His Highness has declared war on Travie McCoy after an assassination by his hand. We are going into castle defense mode, so please be aware.”

Ryan burred his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck and pulled him closer. William looked to Gabe nervously, but did not seek him out. Instead, the vampire came to him and took his hand. “Thank you.” He turned to his brother, “You should take Ryan to your suite. Sleep while you can.”

“Sleep well, brother. We shall be better informed at first meal.” He guided the human out with a hand on his back.

“You’ll be sleeping in my bed tonight... if you don’t mind.”

William nodded with a slight blush and followed the vampire to his bed. “Is everything going to be okay? War is really serious.”

Gabe turned to the boy and cupped his face. “No need to worry. I will make sure you are never in harm’s way.”

“What about you?” The human leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around the vampire.

“As prince, I have duties to this world. I will serve it if necessary.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I intend on being more prompt with the chapters to come.

“Yesterday, Travie managed to assassinate Billie Joe. Killing a king is no forgivable offense; therefore, I had no choice but to declare war on him.” Pete sat sovereignly in his usual chair and took a sip of blood-wine before continuing to speak to his attentive company. “As for what must be done, I have arranged for our defense system to set up base in this castle. We shall all undergo training seeing how we could be under attack at any point. To keep our strength up, we will be feeding more often. If you wish to keep your humans safe, I suggest you keep them close. They could very well be a target for being turned for the enemy’s army.” The king took a moment of silence to gather his final thoughts. “This is no time for letting your guard down. I am confident that any attacks will be terminated before anyone enters the castle, but that is no reason to be unprepared.”

  
“I shall assist you in any way you need.” Gabe looked to his father with an unyielding expression.

  
“Thank you, I will call for you when the moment arises. There is endless preparation to be secured.”

  
“The Killjoys are coming here?” Everyone turned to look at William who usually didn’t speak during first meal considering he’s not yet royalty.

  
“Ah yes, I almost forgot you were one of them. Speaking of which, I must meet with them soon.” Pete stood with a fond smile playing on his lips and pressed a firm hand on each of his sons’ shoulders. “Any new information will be brought to your attention as it occurs. Good night.”

  
**

  
Frank strutted excitedly up to the castle door with a wide grin, “Do we get to be in uniform all the time? I fucking love these duds.”

  
Gerard simply shook his head at the vampire and knocked on the grand door. A few moments later and the doorman let them in. Another servant was waiting to bring them to the king’s office.

  
“This is pretty fucking awesome.” Frank looked in awe at the castle as he felt an elbow jab him as they made it to their destination. Assuming it was his husband, he jabbed Gerard back. Mikey took the lead and walked into the room with a small smirk, “Long time no see, Your Majesty.”

  
The troupe filed into the room and took seats on the various pieces of furniture. Pete stood from his chair and offered them a delicate wave. They bowed slovenly and waited for further instructions. The king glanced slowly around the room to assess the newcomers before sitting. “I greatly appreciate you for coming.”

  
Mikey nodded in response and leaned back into the chair. As a vampire of few expressions, he was certainly livelier around the king and the Killjoys.

  
“Now, let us get down to business.” Pete pulled out a floor plan and held it out for Gerard to take. He scanned the paper and nodded to the king. “I assume you’ll want to secure the area further and then we can begin training. I’ve called for some witches and wizards to aid in our defenses and anything you need can be acquired.” He paused to pull a set of keys from a drawer. “These will give you access to every inch of this castle. You may select suites in each wing.” The king was about to dismiss the group, but he remembered a bit of information just before. “Oh yes, you will be bringing more after everything has been set up, correct?”

  
“Just a few well-trained humans. We would have brought William, but he’s already here.” The corner of Mikey’s mouth twitched upward.

  
“I see. Maybe he can still be useful if Gabriel allows. You may go about your business now. If you come across any questions or concerns, feel free to find me here.”

  
The Killjoys stood and bowed before exiting into the hallway. Gerard held out the open floor plan for the rest of them to crowd around it. As the leader, it was his job to delegate their locations and give them their tasks. “I will take the youngest son’s wing. Frank, you can be in Gabriel’s wing. Ray can have the shared wing while Mikey take’s the King’s. We should be in the room at the end of the wing incase of an invasion from the inside. When the humans arrive they can have the rooms toward the center. Assess your wings and we will reconvene in the entry hall in two hours to discuss security measures.” They parted ways without any hesitance.

  
**

  
“Billiam!” Frank spotted the lanky boy as he walked out of Gabe’s suite. The vampire quickly tackled the human and began to climb up his long, thin body. “I missed my favorite tree.” The boy swayed lightly, but remained upward as he laughed, “I missed you, too, monkey man.” A throat cleared in the doorway, which drew their attention to the prince. Frank slowly untangled himself from the boy and ruffled the boy’s hair. “So, you’ve been traded to the older prince?”

  
“Yes, he’s mine.” Gabe eyed the short vampire suspiciously before stepping closer to William.

  
“Chill, bro. I’m married.” Frank snickered as he hands up pseudo-defensively.

  
“I missed the wedding?! I wanted to see Gerard in a suit.” William grabbed the Killjoy’s hand to inspect the ring with a small smile. ”You’re one lucky dude.”

  
“Oh, I know.” The vampire grinned wickedly and took his hand back. “How’s life with the fancy vampires?”

  
It took a few minutes for it to occur to the boy that the rest of the Killjoys were probably vampires as well. He took a confused double take at Frank’s teeth and tilted his head slightly. The teeth were no different than his own. “Wait, are you a vampire, too?”

  
“I am.” Frank nodded enthusiastically and looked to the prince. “He doesn’t have any choice in exposing his fangs since he’s a blue blood, but I usually only have mine when I’m feeding.” Gabe nodded in agreement while lacing his fingers with William’s, “You’ll always have yours.”

  
Frank raised an eyebrow at the clasped hands, “I think I’ve missed something because you look like you’re more than just human and master. And are you going to...?”

William looked pointedly at the prince before replying, “We are a couple, but the turning is still under discussion.”

  
In fear of opening up unnecessary conflict, the short vampire decided not to prod further. Instead, he took a step back and waved. “I really need to be surveying this wing. It was great seeing you again Bill and nice meeting you Prince Gabriel.” The pair waved back before Frank turned to go down the hall.

  
“You really don’t want to be turned.” It was phrased as both a question and a statement, but William only nodded in response. The vampire guided the boy gently back into the suite and brought his hands up to cup the boy’s face. He shifted nervously before bringing his lips onto William’s for a fleeting kiss. “I wish I could let you see this how I do.” His thumbs began to stroke the human’s jaw. “So much is about to start happening and I am willing to risk my life for this nation and you. I can protect myself, but I’m afraid that I might fail you. Whatever we have going is so young and I don’t want it to end so soon.” The vampire ducked his head shyly, “I haven’t even had a chance to find out if love is real. If you were turned, you could be so much stronger. Please, William. Do this for me if you won’t do it for you.”

  
William bit his lip nervously at the confession. “I... I’ll think about it. I don’t want you to worry about me, though. Don’t forget that I’ve already been trained by the best.”

  
“Oh, I remember how high you jumped when I snuck up on you.” A taught smirk pulled at the prince’s lips.

  
“Oh please, you haven’t seen me at my best.”

  
“I sure hope not.” The vampire brought his hands to the boy’s hips playfully. “Maybe you can show me some of your moves.”

  
William smirked deviously and spun the vampire quickly to pin him up against the nearby bookshelves. The prince’s surprised eyes narrowed before he pulled the boy closer. “I think your moves are decent.”

  
Pushing his hips into Gabe’s, William smirked darkly, “Oh really?”

  
***

“We’re going to be fine, you know.” Brendon ran his hand delicately down Ryan’s back.

“You can’t say that for sure.” The waver of his voice gave his concern away, but he showed no sign of elaborating. Firm, cool hands grasped the boy’s arms and forced him to face the vampire. His eyes focused on the hands holding him in place rather than the eyes searching for his. “I know you have guards and strange powers, but they’ll have powers too, won’t they? They can still take you away from me.”

  
The prince pulled the human onto his lap and pressed a soothing kiss to his temple. “Most of them won’t have special powers since only our kind have those. I promise I’ll learn how to use mine so I’ll be able protect you.”

Ryan shook his head, but finally gave in and leaned into Brendon. “I don’t care about whether I live. I just care about you.” He closed his eyes and buried his head into the crook of the prince’s neck. “I’ve left my father; my old life. I can’t lose you. You’re all I have now.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Ry.” The vampire picked the boy up and began carrying him too the bed. He placed him down gently and removed his shirt and pants. “I’m going to feed now, but I’ll be back soon. Go to sleep.”

  
After laying the human down onto the mattress and tucking him in, Brendon proceeded to walk into the neighboring room. It had been arranged for him to take his meals there to prevent Ryan from witnessing another death. Especially now that his will to protect outweighed his soul-sickness.

  
A frail boy was sitting on a chair as ordered by the servant beside him. As the prince approached him, he looked up pleadingly with wide, blue eyes. The servant quickly scurried into the hallway to wait while the vampire closed in on his prey. “Are you going to stand to greet me? Did they fail to mention who I am?” The boy quickly shot up and gave a small bow. He pinpointed the fangs and began to step back toward the chair, but Brendon had him shoved against the wall within seconds with is fangs sunken deep into the boy’s flesh. He let out a weak whimper while remaining stiffly in place. The prince began to take quick gulps to prevent blood from escaping the seal of his lips. A little over a minute later, the body had been properly drained of its rich, red liquid and the lifeless corpse hit the floor with a heavy thud to signal the maid to retrieve it. It looked nothing like Ryan.

  
***  
Pete strolled into an open room set up for combat training with mats covering the expansive area and numerous weapons on display in cabinets along the walls. Several vampires and humans were already sitting in the observatory section. The king took his place at a throne overseeing the space. “Gabriel, would you mind starting the warm up?”

  
The tall vampire stood slowly and strode to the center of the room. A Killjoy with wild hair met him on the mat with a wide smile. The two bowed politely before the Killjoy lunged at the vampire. Gabriel swiftly held his hands out over Ray’s to freeze him in place. The Killjoy’s face momentarily contorted in confusion as he discovered the true force of the blue blood powers. Despite being caught off guard, he waited for the attack to be turned on him. Within seconds, Gabe’s extended hands had Ray jolted back at an alarming speed. The Killjoy took this as an opportunity to hide his arms behind his back and flung himself into the unsuspecting prince. Ray then struggled with the other vampire until the latter was on his stomach with his hands behind his back. Rather than submitting, Gabe grabbed the vampire’s wrists and used his knees to push him back. The use of physical combat by the prince had not been expected, but the Killjoy fought back accordingly nonetheless. After several minutes of well-matched combat, signs of the prince’s fatigue began to emerge. Soon, Ray was able to pin the vampire and announce his plan for a final blow.

  
“Good match. It has been some time since we have last tested my dear Gabriel’s battle skills. I trust that we shall remain undefeated.” The king stood to show his full approval of the match and then nodded to dismiss the two fighters. “Brendon, I know you have not gone further than observing, so let us first see your instinctual fighting abilities.”

  
The young prince stood nervously with his lip in between his teeth. Since he had been in the constant presence of maids and nannies for his youth, the opportunity to fight like one might do with siblings never arose. He hadn’t seen anything of the sort until he came to the castle. His wide, apprehensive eyes met his competitor’s and then looked down at the disquieting mat beneath his feet. The short vampire bowed politely at him with an apologetic smile. The prince bowed back hesitantly and awaited the Killjoy’s first move. Frank took a solid plunge forward with his fist quickly making contact with the prince’s face. Brendon gasped, but lunged for the arm that punched him. A sharp twist had the vampire turning to free his arm as a fist retaliated into his chest. The Killjoy hardily accepted the blow as he swept his leg out to dislodge the prince’s feet. Brendon fell with a thud and scrambled to his feet before Frank could do more damage. He then pushed the other vampire back and threw a slightly misplaced punch that was quickly blocked. A final blow was delivered by the Killjoy to Brendon’s chest that would have left him winded if he had required air to survive. He sat on the ground moderately stunned as the king stood to end the match. “That was quite a nice display for your first, do you all agree?” The audience nodded encouragingly at Pete’s remark. “You most certainly have a natural talent. I hope it will aid you with harvesting your blue blood strength.” Brendon bowed thankfully at his father and waited for further instruction. “I think it is the perfect time for me to provide you two with some exercises. You can use your humans for this since no harm will be done yet.”  The two boys quickly made eye contact with raised eyebrows. “Gabriel, I shall begin with you.” The vampire stood and brought William up with him. Ryan quickly followed them onto the mat to rejoin Brendon. “When you lead the opponent, you should try to minimize your movements. Our goal is to eliminate them altogether so sneaky moves, like Ray utilized, are useless.” Gabriel accepted his criticism with a steady nod.

  
The king then moved to his younger son with a warm smile, “I should have started to train you earlier, but better late than never.” Pete adjusted himself so that he stood behind the young vampire. He lightly rested his hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Close your eyes and envision strings extending from your hands to Ryan’s. When you think you can feel them, give a little tug. You won’t get it right away, of course, but I trust it is only a matter of time.” With that said, he stepped back and returned to his throne.

  
From his seat, he could see the tall, lanky boy being led through a peculiar waltz with Gabe managing to only half dance along. A fluid spin was eventually executed with only the flick of his wrist. Their matching flushed cheeks gave away their timid young-romance. It was a sight to behold for all nonparticipants. A taught smile pulled at the king’s lips with the knowledge that his son had not been so spry in ages.

  
While his brother was having some success in his training, Brendon was without such luck. Ryan had not moved a finger since he closed his eyes, which greatly flustered the prince. He let out a frustrated sigh and readjusted himself for another attempt. Moments later, soft lips brushed his own and caused him to open his eyes. “You’re ruining my concentration.”

  
Ryan grinned sympathetically, but did not step back just yet. “I think you’re concentrating too hard.” The boy slipped behind him and gave his shoulders a quick knead before resting his chin on the vampire’s shoulder. “You need to relax. I was beginning to think you were going to burst a blood vessel.”

  
While leaning into the boy, Brendon let out a long, calming breath. “Okay, I’m relaxed. Now get back in place so I can keep trying.” The human nodded and faced his boyfriend once more, “You can do it.” He shook his arms out and waited for the prince to close his eyes. Soon after they had closed, the boy’s arm was tugged forward. The couple smiled widely at the accomplishment just as the king began to walk over. “I see you’ve awakened your power. The method seemed a bit unorthodox, but I do not mind as long as no distraction comes of it.”

“It won’t become a distraction since I want to be able to defend Ryan properly.”

  
**

  
“Come in.”

  
William stepped into the king’s office and bowed. He nervously stood just a few steps inside as he looked down at his shoes. He squared his shoulders before looking seriously at Pete. “I was originally brought here to protect and I’d like to fight alongside you.”

  
“I was actually hoping you would be willing to join us since it would certainly be helpful. Although, I am surprised my son is okay with this. Vampires are incredibly protective as I’m sure you’ve discovered.”

  
“Uh...” William blushed bright red while scuffing his shoe on the carpet. “I... haven’t mentioned it to him yet...”

  
A roaring laughter broke out from the king. With his face still scrunched with amusement, he shook his head fondly. “I suppose you are quite lucky that he can’t go against my decisions. Be sure to inform the Killjoys so you can schedule training sessions.”

  
Relief washed over the boy’s face at the king’s words. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” The human bowed generously before turning to leave.

  
“And William.”

  
He turned curiously to find out what was to follow. “Have you given the turning some though? It would be considerably safer and it would certainly put Gabriel’s mind at ease. Humans are so frail and I would hate to see you go.”

  
**

  
“Gabe.” The vampire looked up from his book and cast a curious glance at the boy beside him. “You’re father has agreed to let me fight with everyone.” With lips bitten raw from the guilt of keeping it from him, William looked down penitently. The vampire’s jaw clenched as he remained silent. “It’s not fair that I just sit around here when I’m fully trained for this exact purpose.” He hesitantly reached out for the prince’s arm.

  
“You’re going to be a human against all of those vampires.”

  
“I figured you’d say that.” William smiled shyly up at Gabe. “That’s why I’ve agreed to be turned.”

  
The surprised prince turned to fully face the boy. “You have?”

  
“Your father will have someone here within the next few days so I have a chance of being prepared in time for any battles we might face.”

  
Gabe pressed a pleased kiss to the human’s lips. “I might not like the idea of you being involved, but being one of us would certainly help.” He wrapped his arm around William’s waist with a warm smile, “You’ll love being a vampire.”

  
“What if I don’t smell as good?” A bashful blush crept onto the boy’s face.

  
“You’ll always smell good to me.”

  
***

  
Pete smiled up at Mikey as he entered the office, “How is securing the castle going?”

  
After closing the door behind him, he looked back at the king, “Very well.” He ambled up to the desk with his exposed hips just high enough to peek out over the top. “I thought you might need some help relaxing.” He moved next to the other vampire and turned the chair to face him. With a small, dark smirk, he sunk down to his knees.

  
“I certainly wouldn’t mind relaxation.” The king chuckled and looked down at the sultry eyes watching him.

  
**

  
“Hey, long time no see.” William grinned widely at Ryan as he entered the suite. “Shall we move to my room?”

  
The boy nodded and waited for him to stand. Once in the room, they settled onto the bed. “Do you think this war will end okay?” He looked up with uneasy eyes.

  
“I think so.” The boy nodded confidently and placed a hand on Ryan’s leg. “Especially with me on the team.”

  
The human’s eyes went wide at the information, “What? How could Gabe do that to you?”

  
“It was my idea. I trained with the Killjoys, so it’s silly for me to just remain at the sidelines.”

  
“But they’re vampires. You’re going to get killed.”

  
“Well...” The boy bit his lip as he thought about how to phrase his next bit of news. “I will be a vampire, too.”

  
“Is this because of Gabe?” Ryan looked up at the other boy, baffled. “You don’t have to be one of them and you don’t have to fight. Everyone wants to fight, but for what? This isn’t worth dying for.”

  
“Ryan, I think this is worth fighting for. If I die, then so be it.”

  
“But...” The boy furrowed his brow and looked down. “I don’t want anyone to die.”

“We’ll just have to not die, right?”

  
“I suppose.” The boy shrugged half-heartedly.

  
“This will all be over sooner than you think.”

  
An alarm abruptly rang out, jolting the boys from their conversation. Within seconds Gabe entered the room with an unreadable expression. “The property has been breeched. Travis might be here.”

  
William put his hand on Ryan’s before sitting up. “What do we do?”

  
The vampire walked over to the two and sat down. “The Killjoys are in the wings. They’ll have to get through them before anyone makes it to us. If that is the case I’ll take them out.”

  
“You should let Brendon know you’re safe in here.” William looked from Ryan to Gabe, “Can we still use the phones?”

  
“It’s in the suite. Dial ‘0’ and then ask for him.” Gabe pointed to the phone next to a large chair. Once he left, the vampire moved closer to the boy. “I don’t think anyone will make their way into the castle, let alone this suite.”

  
An unsure arm wrapped itself around the prince’s waist, “I hope you’re right because he hasn’t been taking all of this chaos as well.” The two looked over to see the boy cradling the phone. His eyes had dark circles underneath them to make him look frailer than ever. As soon as he heard the familiar voice on the other line, his worn eyes lit up. The grip tightened around Gabe as they watched the intimate moment from afar.

  
When Ryan finished his phone call, he rejoined the two who had promptly separated. “So, we just wait now?” 

“It won’t be too long.”

“William told me he’s going to become a vampire for you.” The boy looked inscrutable as he sat back down on the bed next to them. This pulled a faint blush from William as he avoided looking at his company.

  
“He’s not doing it for me. It’s in his best interest.” The vampire shifted closer protectively.

  
They proceeded to sit in silence while they waited for something to happen. It wasn’t long before the door handle turned and alerted the small group. When they saw that is was only Frank, they stood to hear the news on the breech.  “It was one of Travis’ fledglings. He was taken out upon entering the building.” All three of the let out simultaneous sighs of relief as the alarm stopped. “You can go back to Brendon now, Ryan.”

  
Ryan nodded contentedly and followed the Killjoy out of the suite with little more than a wave.

  
***

  
“Your Majesty, your guest has arrived. Would you like me to send him in?” Pete nodded distractedly at the servant and continued to write as he waited for the guest to enter. His eyes widened subtly as he finally looked up at the vampire that stepped in. He had not been expecting the prince of the seers’ bloodline to look so angelic. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Patrick.” He stood and extended his hand with a demure smile for the prince to shake.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, King Peter.”

  
The king gestured for Patrick to sit down and took a seat himself. “I have a suite prepared for you in my eldest son’s wing. I am truly grateful you could arrive on such short notice with a war on our hands.”

  
The prince smiled with timid eyes, “I am happy to help young love.”

  
With that, Pete broke into a broad grin. “It looks like love might be trending now.” He leaned back into his chair with a loose smile, “When would you like to turn him?”

  
“Tomorrow around midnight.” The king nodded approvingly and wrote the time down. “How long will I be staying here?”

  
Pete thought the question over before answering, “You are welcome to stay forever.” He turned deep red before adding, “Or you could leave once William’s under control and it is safe for travel.”

  
“That sounds... good.” The prince bit his lip and folded his hands in his lap. A few beats of silence passed before Pete stood abruptly, “I have done enough work for now, so I can show you to your suite.”

  
A small grin pulled at Patrick’s lips as he stood to follow. This did not seem like the terse king he had heard about.

  
Once at the suite, Pete bowed at the prince. “Have a good day.” Their eyes met for a shy, brief moment before the younger vampire bowed back and opened the door. He added a slow, awkward wave before shutting the door behind him, which left the king to lean against the wall beside it. “So this is what it’s like.”

  
**

  
“Your Highness, I didn’t expect you to be showing up here.” Mikey scrambled to his feet with a curious grin as Pete stood in the doorway to Mikey’s room. He waited for the king to explain why he showed up at such an odd hour.

  
“I am in love.” Unsure of how to react, the Killjoy stood still with startled eyes. Before he could speak, the king held out his hands. “With the visiting prince.”

  
“Didn’t you just meet him?” The vampire tilted his head to make sense of the situation.

  
The king’s hands went into his pockets as he shrugged. “He is beautiful and his voice is like music to my ears.” He toed the ground nervously before continuing, “I know how ironic it is that a vampire who has been alone for centuries fell in love at first sight with all these new relationships forming, but it is the honest truth.”

  
“The vampire race is going to hell.” A small upward quirk of his lips gave away the Killjoy’s amusement toward the situation.

  
“I just needed to tell you because...” Pete trailed off in hope of the other vampire understanding where he was going.

Mikey quickly made the connections and gave a short nod to the king. “I understand.”

  
The other vampire walked up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “It was fun.”

  
**  
Patrick stepped out into the hallway and smiled at the unsuspected sight of Pete waiting at the door. “I didn’t expect to be escorted to first meal by the king himself.”

  
“I did not think you should have to walk there alone.” A barely noticeable blush crept over the older vampire’s cheeks as he averted the prince’s gaze.  

“Well, thank you.” The vampire looked down at his shoes bashfully. “Shall we go then?”

Pete nodded quickly and took a tentative step forward. When the prince began to follow, he let out a nervous breath. “I know this is strange, but would you go on a...” He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting the most important term. “We can go to a public place in each other’s company.”

  
The younger vampire blushed deep red while shaking his head. “It’s... I’m here for business.”

  
Trying to hide his disappointment, the king kept his attention on the hallway in front of him. “Certainly, I apologize for my lapse of judgment.”

  
Patrick simply nodded as they arrived at the dining room. Unfortunately for the two, most of those attending were couples. If Bianca had not been present to break the trend, the meal could have been unbearable for the king. “Good night.” Pete took his seat at the head of the table and sat down. “I would like you all to meet Prince Patrick. He will be turning William after first meal.”

  
 The group turned their attention to the blond sitting shyly at the table.  He provided everyone with a nod, “It’s a pleasure to assist.” William smiled kindly at the vampire who would be taking his life in the hours to come.

  
They drank their respective beverages in silence until the king stood to signal the end. “Shall we begin?” He looked to the prince and then the boy. “If you have not changed your mind.” The human looked to Gabe before shaking his head, “Let’s do this.” Leaving the rest behind, they stood to head to a prepared room.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the brave human I’m turning.” Patrick extended his hand out to the boy to shake. “I wish I could have gotten to know who I’m siring first, but we’ll have forever for that.” William smiled warmly at the prince’s words. “This shouldn’t take long. I’m going to essentially drain your blood and then you’ll take mine. After you’ve been dead for anywhere in between ten minutes and ten hours, you’ll be one of us.”

  
The boy paled slightly upon hearing the details, but nodded regardless. Gabe grabbed the human’s hand supportively, “Are you ready?” William nodded nervously and looked back at the prince, “Is it going to hurt?” The three vampires shook their heads in unison. “Not that you’ll register.” The boy furrowed his brow at the answer. This time looking to his boyfriend, he spoke, “What does that mean?”

  
Pete took over for his son with a casual air, “By the time your organs shut down you’ll be unconscious. As for the bite, our saliva secretes pain relievers.”

  
“On that note, we should really begin.” Patrick smiled sympathetically before gesturing to the bed. “Sit on here since it will be more comfortable for you to come back in the same place.”

  
Before getting on the bed, William took a deep breath. He sat nervously as he waited for the next step. “Now, I’m going to bite your neck. When I hold my bleeding wrist to your mouth, I need you to drink until I pull away. It won’t take long after that.” The boy gestured for Gabe to join him on the bed, which he obliged to immediately. Pete took a seat by the wall while he quietly waited for the prince to engage in the process.

  
“Are you truly prepared to give up your life and soul to become the undead? There’s no going back.” William nodded confidently and reached for his vampire’s hand. Patrick sat down next to the boy and waited for any last change objections before he leaned in to the bite the human.

  
Sharp, white teeth broke the skin effortlessly, which caused crimson blood to bubble at the surface. William’s eyes closed as the prince began to suck the liquid by the mouthful. As the boy’s grip on Gabe’s had loosened with weakness, Patrick sliced his wrist open and held it to the boy’s mouth. There was a second of hesitance while the blood spilled onto his unopened mouth before he reacted properly. He took slow gulps; letting the liquid fill his mouth at its own accord. Eventually, Patrick pulled his arm away to end the boy’s drinking.

  
A minute passed before the gentle dip of William’s head signified his lack of consciousness. Soon after, Patrick removed his mouth from the wound and laid the boy down.  “Shall I call for some blood-wine?” Pete waited for the two vampires to join him in the chairs next to his. “We shouldn’t leave him, but we must keep up with our feeding. Would you prefer pure wine, Prince Patrick?”

  
“That would be great, thank you.”

  
Once everyone was seated with drinks, they chatted idly for the next few hours. Pete left for an hour after that to check in with the Killjoys and take care of other matters. They passed the remaining time with more conversation and reading. It wasn’t until ten hours had passed that Gabe began to look uneasy. Patrick had assured him that turning wasn’t an exact science, but it did little to ease his concern.

  
Just past the twelfth hour, a small noise was heard from the lifeless body on the bed. Gabe shot up to join him while the other two vampires hung back. William’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal a set of bright red irises that shifted to take in his surroundings. The older vampire grinned brightly down at him before bending down to whisper, “You gave me quite a scare there, doll face.”

  
The fledgling smiled to bare his new fangs. Upon opening his mouth to speak, his overwhelming thirst became apparent. He licked his lips hungrily while he eyed his sire and the king. Pete stepped out momentarily to bring an unsure woman into the room. As soon as the scent of her flesh entered the room, William was attached at her throat. She was drained quickly with only a few spots of blood on his shirt.

  
Pete put a hand on the new vampire’s shoulder and squeezed proudly. “You were exceptionally clean and efficient for your first kill. You’ll fit in well as a blue blood; only the finest are chosen to live such a life as ours.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you feeling?” Gabe reached out to stroke the fledgling’s cheek. The two had only just made it to bed the day after the turning. Although William had been dead through most of the night and day, the others had stayed up. Finally, the fledgling was able to nuzzle his head into the crook of the elder vampire’s neck, “I feel the same, but so incredibly different.”   
  
The prince grinned warmly and wrapped his arm around the new vampire to pull him closer. “What do you notice especially?” He rubbed soothingly along his arm.  
  
“My senses are so much sharper and I feel unbreakable.”  
  
“Does it meet your expectations?”   
  
“Above and beyond.”  
  
“Perfect. You’re perfect.” Gabe pressed a kiss to William’s forehead and took in a deep breath. “And you smell just as mind-blowing as the day you came into my undead life.”

 The fledgling looked up at the vampire through his lashes, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a sap?”  
  
“Considering it wasn’t true until I fell for you, no.”  
  
The young vampire blushed and threw his leg over Gabe. “I know I died yesterday and I spent hours doing absolutely nothing, but I think it’s time for some sleep.” As if on cue, he broke into a large yawn. The prince nodded and pressed a kiss to the already sleeping fledgling’s lips. Soon after, he found himself following him into a deep sleep.  
  
**  
  
“Are you ready?” Gabe poked his head into the fledgling’s room to find him inspecting his appearance in the mirror.  
  
“My eyes are red.” William bit his lip nervously as his irises bore into where his soul once was.  
  
“They’ll be gone before you know it; a few weeks at most.” The older vampire joined the fledgling in front of the mirror and placed a hand around his waist to pull him close. “You do pull them off.”  
  
“You’re just saying that.” William ducked his head to hide his small smile. Before the prince could continue, he led him toward the door, “We’re going to be late.”  
  
Despite the fledgling’s words, they had arrived to the dining room before anyone else. They sat quietly while waiting for the rest to join them.   
  
Unfortunately for William, he noticed Ryan’s presence the second he entered the room. He opened his mouth hungrily as the air ran over his sensitive taste buds. The scent was too much for him and he launched himself at the boy. Thankfully for the human, Gabe had his arms up to stop the fledgling just inches from the frightened boy. Taking in each other’s expressions, the two stood face to face. William’s was that of hunger and a hint of regret while Ryan’s was a dangerous mix of fear and anger. It wasn’t long before the new vampire acquired control of himself long enough to whisper an apology. After asking to leave, Gabe released him and watched as he slipped out of the room in the blink of an eye.   
  
Brendon rushed to the boy’s side and wrapped his strong, comforting arms securely around him. Ryan buried his head into the vampire’s chest before finally pulling back. “His eyes.” It wasn’t much, but the two brothers nodded understandingly.  
  
Gabriel stood casually as his father entered the room with a curious expression. The son simply shrugged and stepped out to find his boyfriend. First meal would go on fine without them.  
  
**  
  
“Have you been able to spend time with your fledgling?” The king sped up to walk alongside Patrick who had happened to leave the library just as he was walking by.   
  
“Not yet.” The prince shook his head and continued down the hallway. “He’s containing himself in Gabriel’s suite mostly. I think he’d prefer his company to mine.”  
  
“But you are his sire.”  
  
“That may be true, but I am not who his heart belongs to.”  
  
“I would give you mine.” 

  
The prince eyed the king for a moment before looking straight ahead. The lack of response had Pete biting his lip nervously, “You’re not really here for business anymore...”  
  
Finally, Patrick stopped to face the king, “No.” Pete’s eyes went wide with surprise as the reality of being rejected twice set in. He nodded awkwardly before taking a few steps back and heading in the opposite direction. Wherever he had intended to go could wait.  
  
**  
  
The heavy call for sleep had lifted long before the sun would set, so the fledgling slid out of the bed. Quietly, to keep from disturbing the sleeping prince, he crept out of the suite and into the hall. His destination was unknown to him until he stood outside his sire’s room. He knocked lightly and unsurely before stepping back. Most vampires wouldn’t wake up from such a soft noise, but just as William was about to retreat, the prince revealed himself. Instead of looking disheveled from sleep, he stood alertly in his day clothes. “William, is everything alright?”  
  
Nervously, the fledgling shrugged, “I... couldn’t sleep.”  
  
The door opened further for him to join the older vampire and they stood quietly for a moment before Patrick took a seat by a table. “Would you like to join me?”  
  
The young vampire nodded shyly and took the seat beside him. His fangs scraped nervously alongside his lip before turning to the prince. “I feel a little better around you.”  
  
Patrick’s lips curled lightly upwards. “That’s because I’m your sire.” He crossed his legs before looking back at his fledgling. “We have a very special blood bond now.”  
  
William tilted his head curiously to the side and looked intently at his sire. “Is it like Gabe and King Peter?”  
  
“Not quite. He’s taken them in as more than just kin.”  
  
“So I don’t have to call you Father?”  
  
“Heavens, no. You can just call me Patrick.”   
  
The fledgling smiled widely at the vampire as he leaned further into the chair. “Thank you for letting me bug you so late in the day.”  
  
“It’s not a problem, truly. You’re always welcome wherever I am. Even in my kingdom.”  
  
“That really means a lot to me, thank you.”  
  
The blond ran a hand through his hair to distract from the faint blush on his cheeks. “So, tell me about yourself. I know I have an eternity to get to know you, but I really am eager to learn about my new kin. I’ve only sired one other and he was my best friend.”  
  
“Well, I grew up in Chicago with my parents until I graduated high school. I’ve spent the last two years training with the Killjoys and singing with my band. Then one day Mikey said I’ve been hired out and I came here to serve Brendon.” William paused to make sure he wasn’t boring the prince, but a warm nod encouraged him to continue. “It was my idea to go to King Peter’s dive bar where he met Ryan. Before I knew it, he was here and the king gave me to Gabe.”  
  
“How did you fall for him?” There was a distant light in the vampire’s eyes that held William’s curiosity.  
  
“Now that I think about it, it happened in such a peculiar way. He seemed so cruel in the beginning, but there was always some strange... connection, I guess. He would complain about how I smelled and sneak up on me. Then one day I found out exactly what he meant when he said my scent affected him.” A faint blush covered the young vampire’s skin at the memory. “Somehow fighting lead to making out and then we fought some more. With Ryan’s help I realized how I felt about him. It took Gabe a while, but it’s been perfect since.”  
  
The prince smiled, but the usual sparkle was missing from his bright eyes. He ran a hand through his hair before readjusting himself. “Would you like to hear about me?” William nodded slowly in hope of not revealing his true curiosity about the prince.  
  
“I was turned about a century ago, so I’m fairly young compared to the majority of the royalty. My father and sire is Bob Bryar. I lead a fairly uneventful existence much like the princes here, unless my visions don’t interfere.” With that said, he perked up. “You’ll have them, too. That’s our gift. We can’t really control it as well as the other blue bloods, but I feel as though it’s just as important as being able to manipulate the mind or body. Anyway, I don’t really have much else to say.”  
  
The fledgling nodded just as he broke out into a sizable yawn. The prince smiled understandingly at the young vampire. “You can spend the night here if it helps you sleep. I don’t mind. Like I said, you’re like family to me now.” He stood slowly and stretched earnestly before stepping toward the bed.   
  
“Thank you.” William took sleepy steps forward until he could climb into the bed next to his sire. Within minutes, he found himself pulled into a sound sleep.  
  
**  
  
The next evening, Gabe wandered out of his suite in search of his boyfriend until his scent revealed his location in his sire’s room. After knocking softly, the door opened with the prince behind it. He offered Gabriel a polite smile before pulling the door open further to reveal the fledgling still sleeping in bed. Gabe smiled at the sight and took a step back. “If he wakes up before first meal I can skip it again.”  
  
“I shall let him know if he does.” Patrick smiled thoughtfully at the vampire before waving and closing the door behind him.   
  
When it came time for Patrick to leave for first meal, he wrote a small note for William incase he woke up while he was absent. It was only a small surprise for the prince to find him still curled up in the blankets when he returned. The young vampire sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Have I been asleep long?”  
  
The prince chuckled and nodded, “You slept through first meal.”  
  
“Shit, I feel like a teenager again.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
The fledgling blushed lightly before answering, “Twenty, but I’m still not a teenager.”  
  
“My goodness you’re young. But I guess that’s a decent age to be turned.”  
  
“When were you turned?”  
  
“Twenty-eight, but trust me when I say I’m on the good side of twenty-five. I was so awkward before then.”  
  
“Sometimes it takes a while to find yourself.”  
  
“Have you found yourself?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Good for you.” Patrick grinned down at his kin as he took a seat. “You know who you are, you’ve become immortal, and you have a real chance at love all before you can legally drink.”  
  
“Have you ever been in love? I... you seem rather interested in the subject.” William looked curiously at the vampire before joining him in a chair.   
  
“I thought so, but...” Patrick lowered his gaze to the floor. “Some things aren’t meant to work out.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” The fledgling placed an unsure hand on the prince’s thigh, which pulled a welcoming smile from his sire. “Speaking of love, I should probably find Gabe.”  
  
“He’s helping King Peter. They’re having difficulty bringing some defense aid into the castle safely.  It appears we’re the current target.”  
  
“Well then, would you be bothered if I kept you company?”  
  
“Not at all. I’d love to spend time with you.”  
  
A bright smile pulled at William’s lips as he stood. “Great. I’ll go shower and dress so we can resume this.”  
  
***  
  
William stared down at the corpse he had just drained. She looked familiar; a fan maybe. He kneeled down beside her to stroke her still-warm cheek. Whatever she wanted to be would never happen because he took her life. An uneasy sinking feeling began to brew in the pit of his stomach. He stood quickly and brought his foot down on her face. This was repeated until he was no longer looking at a girl, but an unrecognizable carcass. He brushed himself off and exited the room for the maid to clean his mess.   
  
He was halfway to the suite before his haze lifted. He knocked on the door and waited for the vampire to open the door. Brendon did just that and quirked his eyebrow up curiously.  
  
“I want to see Ryan.”  
  
“You almost killed him.” The prince deadpanned as he remained firmly in his place.   
  
“I just want to talk to him.”  
  
Closing the door behind him, Brendon shook his head and stepped further into the hall. “You can see him when your eyes are brown again.”  
  
The fledgling let loose an annoyed sigh and cocked his hip, “But I want to see him _now_.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Fuck you.” William stormed off to return to Gabe’s suite. He was done interacting with anyone for a while. As he made it into the main room, he spotted the older vampire. “I fucking hate this.” He growled the words at the prince before stomping angrily into his room. The vampire followed quickly after him, “What do you mean, Bilvy?”  
  
“I’m a fucking monster. I can’t even see Ryan anymore.”   
  
“It’s only temporary. Soon you’ll be back to normal and you can see him whenever you please.”  
  
“Don’t you get it, Gabriel? There is no normal. I’ll never be normal again.”  
  
“Bill, that’s not true.”  
  
“Just leave me alone.”  
  
Hurt flashed across the prince’s face with his jaw set tight. Quickly, he turned to leave the fledgling. “You’re welcome to join me if you change your mind.”  
  
The young vampire cringed faintly as his boyfriend left, but his frustration and soul-sickness had gotten the better of him.   
  
***  
  
William jolted upright in his bed with wide, frightened eyes. A slick layer of sweat cloaked his trembling skin as he wiped the hair from his eyes. Without waiting another moment, he tossed the covers aside and padded out of the suite and down the hall.   
  
It only took two knocks before Patrick opened the door to find the distressed fledgling in front of him. Silently, he ushered him in so he could explain himself. “I-I think I saw something.”  
  
The prince raised concerned eyebrows as he sat down, “You’ve had a vision?”  
  
“Butcher... h-he... they were ambushed.”   
  
“Who is this butcher?” The vampire ran a hand through his hair as he turned thoughts over in his head.   
  
“My best friend. He’s a Killjoy. Human, I think.”   
  
“We must inform His Highness come evening. For now, you should sleep since visions can be draining.”  
  
**   
  
The second time William awoke, it was to soft murmurs. He rose to see Gabe and Patrick in the door. The former caught sight of the fledgling and offered him a cautious smile. The other prince turned to him and ducked his head, “I should be getting ready.”  
  
William nodded and walked toward his boyfriend. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Relief washed over Gabriel as he grabbed the vampire’s hand. “Don’t be. You have a right to your feelings.”  
  
“But I didn’t need to take them out on you.” The fledgling smiled sheepishly.  
  
“All is forgiven, mi querido.”  
  
“Good, because I think I know just how to make it up to you.” A spry smile pulled at the fledgling’s lips before he tugged the prince toward the suite.  
  
***  
  
A small commotion awoke Gabe from his deep sleep. As he slipped out of bed, the fledgling beside him began to stir. After pulling clothes on, he walked over to William and placed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “You can go back to sleep, doll face. I just heard something in the hallway.”  
  
The young vampire sat up and stretched drowsily. “I hear it, too. Let’s check it out together.”  
  
The two opened the door and peeked out into the hall. There was no longer anyone there, so they stepped out to follow the noise. In the entrance hall, they found the king and the Killjoys congregated in a small cluster. They quickly noticed the couple’s presence and Gerard waved them over, “Sisky and the Butcher were caught by Travie’s fledglings. They managed to make it out, but the Butcher is in rough shape.”  
  
William’s eyes widened as he walked closer to the Killjoy. “Where is he? I need to see him.”  
  
“Are you insane? You’d kill him.”  
  
Panic struck the fledgling as he took a step back. “Where’s Patrick?”  
  
“In his room, I believe.” Pete chimed in at the mention of the prince. “I shall escort you, if you wish.”  
  
“No. I warned you and you... you just let it happen.”

  
Gabe took the flustered young vampire’s hand in an attempt to calm him. “Bilvy, what are you talking about? This isn’t anyone’s fault.”  
  
William jerked away and shook his head frantically, “I saw that this would happen. Patrick told him and he didn’t do anything to stop it.”  
  
The prince gripped the fledgling’s arms firmly as he tried to grasp the situation. “What do you mean you saw this happen?”  
  
“He had a vision, but there was nothing I could do since I was not going to send more out to meet the same fate. They made it out alive, so I do not see the problem.” The king folded his arms as he met the fledgling’s angry gaze.  
  
“He’s my best friend. That’s the problem. You let my best friend nearly die.”  
  
“BIll, you had a vision? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“It was the other morning when I was in my bed. I didn’t really want to think about it after King Peter found out.”  
  
“So you just didn’t tell me?”  
  
“No one told me about your power until you used it to put on a show of mass murder. And that’s not even the point. The point is that my best friend is injured and I can’t even see him.”  
  
Gerard stepped back into the conversation. “You know he’s in good hands. Ray will make sure it’s like it never even happened.”  
  
William glared at the group before turning to head back. His boyfriend followed on his heels silently until they made it back to the suite. He finally reached out to bring the younger vampire to face him. “William, why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“I already told you.” He furrowed his brow while averting his eyes. “Why do you care?”  
  
“Because I care about you, Bilvy. Finding your power isn’t a little deal. Seeing something like that couldn’t have been easy.” The prince pushed William’s hair from his face with a small smile. “I want to be there for you.”  
  
The fledgling ducked his head to hide his faint blush before pressing a soft kiss to Gabe’s lips. He kept his lips hovering just an inch away to whisper, “You’re too good for me.”  
  
“Never, doll face.”  
  
***  
  
William stared at his prey as it stood frightened in the room. He was hungry, but not as much as in the past. Since he hadn’t immediately attached himself to the victim’s neck, he had time to inspect it. It was a frail boy with dark circles under his eyes. With the deep burning in his throat calling him to the boy, he took a step forward. This sudden motion caused the prey to look up quickly with wide blue eyes. The eyes made William’s stomach clench from the memory of the meal he had previously maimed. Despite having left her completely mutilated, her ice-blue eyes had bore into him until they too were made unrecognizable. Strolling slowly toward the boy, his stomach began to sink further. He stopped mere inches in front of the meal before quickly turning around and exiting the room. The attendant outside ducked his head as the fledgling walked by. There was another small battle with his thirst as he passed the human, but he continued on, “I’m not hungry; take it away.”  
  
The puzzled human nodded and quickly went to collect the boy as William retreated.  
  
***  
  
“Hey Bill?” The fledgling looked up curiously at his boyfriend who was eyeing him with an unreadable expression. He sat down next to the younger vampire and took in his wilted appearance. There were dark, bruise-like circles under his eyes and his skin took on a blue hue. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Of course.” The vampire’s response was as hollow as the eyes looking back at the prince. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
The older vampire took William’s hand gently as he searched for the words to deliver his concerns. “Well, Father mentioned to me that you have not fed in days.”  
  
With darkened eyes, the fledgling pulled away from the prince. “So what? I’m not hungry.”  
  
“Bill, you look sick. You need to feed.” Gabe tried to keep his voice low while he reached out once more. William stood from his seat and stepped away. “Please, Bilvy.”  
  
“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t want to feed anymore?” He began to shake subtly as his emotions surged through his weak body. “I don’t want to murder anymore.”  
  
“You don’t have a choice.” Gabe’s calmness finally slipped away from him. “It’s you or them! Someone has to die.”  
  
“Then I guess it’s me.”  
  
“I won’t let you. It’s just soul-sickness.”  
  
“You won’t let me?!” Rage flared in the young vampire’s eyes. “I don’t need your fucking permission.”  
  
“Oh, stop this.” Gabe grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist and yanked him closer. “You’re being ridiculous.” He brought his own wrist to his mouth and let a fang tear through the tough flesh. “Drink.”  
  
A shaking hand flew to William’s nose to shield the scent. Despite his best efforts, the blood caused his throat to throb with burning thirst. Without another thought, he ran into his room and slammed the door. It wasn’t until the lock clicked that a hoarse voice screamed through the barrier, “What the fuck were you doing?!”  
  
“I’d like to ask you the same fucking question!”  
  
“I can’t believe you tried to force me to drink. What if I killed you?”  
  
“I rather it be me than you.”  
  
“You don’t mean that.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“Because you didn’t just say you meant it.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I meant it.”  
  
“Just leave me alone.”  
  
“Not this time. I want you to come out here.”  
  
“So you can use your power this time to force-feed me? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Come on, Bill. Stop being a child.”  
  
“I’m not being a child.”  
  
“Then face me like an adult.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Suddenly, Gabe slammed his fist onto the door. This jolted the fledgling from his spot on the other side, “Are you crazy?”  
  
“No, I think that would be you.”  
  
William curled up against the wall and tucked his chin on his knees. Silence took over as tears began to fill his eyes. The hunger had finally begun to register and was quickly draining the young vampire. He closed his eyes slowly as he fell into a weak sleep as his body’s last effort to conserve energy.  
  
When the sun finally set, William stood weakly and opened the door cautiously. Gabe was waiting in the sitting room with crossed arms.  
  
“I’m going to the library.”  
  
“Still being stubborn?” There was more bitterness in the prince’s voice than the night before.  
  
“I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
  
The older vampire’s expression hardened as he eyed the fledgling. “Then leave.”  
  
“That’s what I’m doing.”  
  
“No one’s making you stay.”  
  
William turned slowly to face the vampire. “Are you trying to say something?”  
  
“What would I be saying?”  
  
“I’m done with this. All we ever do is fight, so why don’t we just end this?”  
  
The prince’s eyes widened subtly as he spoke, “End what?”  
  
“Us.”  
  
Taken by surprise, Gabe’s face recoiled with hurt. His jaw tightened before he nodded stiffly, “If you want.”  
  
Only half-registering the extent of his actions, William nodded and walked toward the door. “I do.” The door clicked shut just as a glass object made contact with the wood. A quiet sob was barely heard above the shattering, but it instantly yanked the fledgling back into reality. He took shallow breaths until the scent of human flesh set his throat aflame. A rumbling pulse thrummed in his ears as he quickly followed the light footsteps. The maid didn’t even have a chance to call out before his sharp fangs ripped through her tender skin. He took hastened gulps while the blood rushed down his throat. As his throat closed with each swig, the liquid cooled and sated his thirst. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the blood fill the void in his aching stomach.   
  
With fresh blood thrumming through William’s veins, his previous actions struck him harshly. Unable to control himself, he did the only thing that felt right.  
  
Two unsuspecting servants later, the young vampire felt completely replenished. He could do nothing else aside from facing his consequences. Despite the pull to find Patrick, he slipped quietly back into the suite. As expected, the main room was completely destroyed with Gabe nowhere in sight. William quickly closed himself in his room and sunk to his knees. He buried his head in his hands as hot tears slid down his cheeks. With each choked sob, the magnitude of his mistake sunk in. He had not only hurt the vampire he gave his life for, but also removed him from his life before they had a proper chance to fall in love.   
  
***  
  
Since William’s return to his room, he hadn’t left. After four days of meals being brought to him, he noticed that his irises had returned to their previous warm brown shade. No one had reprimanded him for the incident with the maids and no one paid him a visit.  
  
As much as William believed that he deserved solitary confinement, he was beginning to feel stir crazy. With his brown eyes came the clarity that allowed the young vampire to channel his heartbreak into something more productive. He pulled out the Gibson that Brendon had previously given to him and set it in his lap. Calloused fingers worked the strings to extract a soft, melancholy melody. With eyes fluttering shut, he lightly hummed along.  
  
In record time, he had words to go along. Content with the end product, he set the guitar down and brought his notebook into his lap to enter it in.  
  
He had always felt such a relief after completing a song. Even when he was still in high school and dreamed of making it big, music had been there and would always be there. He may not be human anymore, but he can still sing and play guitar. Only a few people felt the same way and one of them happened to be in that very building.   
  
**  
  
Once morning came, William slipped out of the suite and bit his lip as he heard the soft sounds of Gabe sleeping in his bed. He wandered out of the wing and closed his eyes. He would have to rely on his new senses to find his friend. After passing through Brendon’s wing, he came to a stop in the shared wing. Two pulses were definitely there. He listened closely at each door until someone spoke. When he had identified the human behind the door, he knocked quietly. The vampire shifted nervously until the door creaked open to reveal the Butcher on crutches. To the vampire’s surprise, he was barely registering his thirst. He smiled widely and stepped toward the human. “I heard you were here.”  
  
The Butcher smiled back warily and glanced at his friend’s new fangs. “They told me I couldn’t see you because you’d kill me.”  
  
“I’m... better now.” William looked down sheepishly. “I tried to stop you from getting hurt.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“I had a vision that it would happen, but King Peter didn’t do anything.”  
  
“You had a vision?”  
  
“I’m a seer now. Prince Patrick turned me, so I received his blue blood power.”  
  
“This is all pretty fucked up.” The human grinned brightly at his friend and stepped aside. “Come in.”  
  
It wasn’t until then that the young vampire remembered the case beside him. “I wrote a new song.”  
  
The Butcher sat down on his bed and set the crutches to the side. “Let me hear it. We haven’t played together since you left.”  
  
“Maybe that can change now.”  
  
“A vampire band?” The man let out an amused chuckle and shrugged. “Sing.”  
  
William pulled out the guitar and strummed quietly before starting out, “Attention! Attention! May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room, if only, if only for one second. This table has taken a turn for the worst. Rock bottom and over the edge, well it's not like it hurts that much anyway. Upside down and inside out. When I leave here I'm going alone. Well it's not like, it not like it hurts much anyway...”  
  
**  
  
“I don’t think I can stay here if Gabe hates me. I... It hurts to look at him.” Now that William was feeling significantly better, he began leaving his room at night. Gabe still wouldn’t give him eye contact, but he was working on coming to terms with his situation. Patrick always welcomed his company when he knocked at the door. This made seeking comfort much easier for the young vampire.  
  
“You can stay with me when I leave if you wish.”  
  
“Really?” William looked up at Patrick with wide, nervous eyes.  
  
“Of course. You’re my kin.”  
  
The young vampire bit his lip as he considered the offer. It would be hard to leave Brendon and Ryan, but he couldn’t stand seeing how hurt Gabe looked. “I’d really appreciate that.”  
  
“I’ll inform King Peter. Hopefully he will not fight me.”  
  
**  
  
“How are you, my son?”  
  
“Undead.” The prince shrugged and sat down in the chair facing his father.   
  
“I’m afraid there is not much work to be done until the war progresses. At this rate, Prince Patrick and the fledgling will be requesting to leave before the war is over.”  
  
“The fledgling?” Gabe’s eyes perked up at his father’s words.  
  
Pete quickly regretted what he said, “He is going to stay with Patrick for a while.”  
  
The prince stood angrily with fists balled tight, “I don’t want him anymore. I want another human.” He stomped to the door and turned back, “I don’t care if he stays with him forever.”  
  
“Very well.” The king nodded slowly. “I shall have him moved out of your suite immediately.”  
  
**  
  
“I should have seen this coming.”  
  
“That doesn’t make it hurt less.” Patrick patted the young vampire’s back soothingly.   
  
“I wish we could just leave now.”  
  
“It’s still not safe.”  
  
William’s shoulders shook slightly as he cried. He had been holding it in, but couldn’t any longer. “I was so stupid. I guess I thought that maybe this would all blow over and he might forgive me eventually. I should have done something sooner.”  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up over this. Things happen for a reason.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you awake, Gee?”  
  
Frank poked his head into his husband’s room and grinned widely upon catching sight of him sketching. He ambled toward him and carefully extracted the sketchbook from Gerard’s hands.  
  
“I haven’t seen you in forever.”  
  
The vampire looked up with a raised eyebrow. “You saw me a few hours ago, Frankie.”  
  
“But I haven’t _seen_ you.” The short vampire pushed him back with a light smirk. “I need to spend time with my husband.”  
  
“You enjoy referring to me as your husband too much.”   
  
“Oh shut up. You do, too.” He kissed Gerard lightly. “Now let me fuck you.”  
  
The two crashed their mouths together hungrily as Frank tugged their clothes off. He then began to run his hands down the cold flesh of his lover, which caused him to let out a low moan. Sharp fangs grazed a nipple faintly as his hand went toward Gerard’s groin. Frank’s hand firmly grasped the quickly hardening member and gave it a solid squeeze at the base before trailing his teeth down the vampire’s abdomen. He allowed his fangs to retract before licking down the hardened cock and taking it in his mouth. Gerard let loose another low moan as his hips rose from the bed to meet his husband’s mouth.  
  
As Frank hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue to take Gerard in further, he looked up at the writing body in front of him. He gripped the vampire’s red hair to bring him closer and brought two fingers to his mouth, which were quickly sucked in and coated with saliva. Frank retrieved his fingers and positioned them to tease at Gerard’s entrance. He pushed one digit in while continuing to bob his head. The other vampire let out a louder moan as his body adjusted to the familiar intrusion. Once Frank could feel the muscles relax, he began to move within the vampire. He was quickly able to match his speed with his mouth before adding another digit. After momentarily scissoring within Gerard, he removed his mouth from his member and pulled his fingers out.   
  
“I want to taste you so badly, Gee.” He licked his lips and spread the Killjoy’s legs further apart.   
  
“Oh god, Frankie.”  
  
The shorter vampire brought his mouth to the ring of muscle and ran his tongue over it before pushing through.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
His tongue darted in and out of the stretched muscle, which pulled more pleasured moans from the vampire. Frank grinned at the noises and drew back. “Gee, you look so breathtaking like this.”  
  
“Just fuck me already.”  
  
Frank chuckled lightly as he searched for lube in the nightstand beside the bed. Once slicked, he brought his member to Gerard’s entrance and plunged in. He stilled momentarily before pulling out and slamming back in. The two moaned as the Killjoy pounded into the vampire below him.   
  
Soon, Gerard’s moans became more frantic as he neared his peak. Frank’s hip snapped back and forth more urgently before his husband came with a throaty moan. The shorter vampire rode out the orgasm as the muscle clenched around him. Frank’s orgasm followed soon after and he moaned in rapture. They sleepily crawled into bed together as Frank pulled the sheet over them and encircled the other vampire.   
  
“Frankie, you’re supposed to be sleeping in the other wing for a reason.”  
  
“I think we’ll be okay if I stay here for one night.” He pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes. “I doubt there will be an intrusion today. Besides, I miss sharing a bed with the love of my life.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll make an exception today.”  
  
“Goodnight, love.”  
  
“Goodnight, dork.”  
  
“You love me anyway.”  
  
“Wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.”  
  
**  
  
“Brother, why won’t you talk to me?” Brendon walked into his brother’s newly decorated suite and sat down next to Gabe. “I know you’re still upset, but you don’t have to leave me out.”  
  
“I apologize.” Gabe looked up at his bother and sighed. “I just haven't been in a talking mood.”  
  
“It’s been two weeks and he doesn’t even live in here anymore.”  
  
“Thanks for reminding me.”  
  
“Come on, Gabriel. You weren’t together very long to begin with.”  
  
“But it felt like a decade.” He dropped his head as he continued, “I fought it so hard and then when I finally gave in I put everything into it.”  
  
“What happened to end it? None of us actually know since no one will talk about it.”  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
“So I can make sense of everything.”  
  
The older prince clenched his jaw as he tried to stomp out further emotions. “It hurts to think about.”  
  
“Do you even know if you can fix it?” Brendon placed a comforting hand on Gabe’s shoulder.   
  
“It was his choice. Why would he change his mind?”  
  
“Just tell me what happened.”  
  
Gabe took in an unnecessary breath and closed his eyes. “We had been fighting somewhat often since the change because of his soul-sickness. Then he stopped eating.” He opened his eyes slowly. “He was dying and I couldn’t let him. We fought again and I just got so scared and angry that I cut my wrist open.”  
  
“You were going to let him feed on you?”  
  
“I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him die.”  
  
“He probably doesn’t realize how sacred feeding on another vampire is.”  
  
“He obviously doesn’t care. He just freaked out, locked himself in the room, and then dumped me the next night.” The muscles surrounding Gabe’s jaw tensed further as he clenched it tightly closed.  
  
“Gabe...” Brendon pulled the older vampire into a hug. “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but if you actually talk to him you could probably fix it.”  
  
“How am I going to fix it?” The older prince looked down at his brother. “He doesn’t even want to stay in this castle.”  
  
“He doesn’t know how big of a deal it was for you to offer your blood and don’t forget that he gave his life for you.”  
  
“What if he just does it again?”  
  
“Do you care about him still?”  
  
“He turned my entire undead life upside down. That doesn’t just go away in two weeks.”  
  
“Then just try.”  
  
“I... I’ll think about it.”  
  
Brendon glared playfully at his brother. “Do it. You can’t just let him leave.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
***  
  
Patrick sat upright in his bed and let out a small sigh. It had been a while since his last vision. He pulled out a small book from his nightstand and opened to the last page he wrote in. A small smile pulled at his lips before he turned to a blank page. He dated the top and then paused before writing:  
  
 _William and I arrived safely at my kingdom. Father was very fond of him--Don’t usually have happy vision. Is there more?  
_  
He set the book down and laid back. He should probably inform King Peter, but it wasn’t completely necessary since no harm was predicted. He wasn’t very interested in encountering the king since he began to try to court him. It wasn’t as if the vampire was unattractive, but he was trying to keep his heart guarded for the time being. Vampires are notorious for taking heartbreak very hard considering they rarely partake in romance in the first place.   
  
He would just inform William when the sun sets and take it from there.  
  
***  
  
“William?”  
  
The young vampire held out his hands defensively in front of Brendon. “Just hear me out.” He paused to ensure the prince was listening. “I’ve been spending time around Sisky and The Butcher while being able to keep my thirst under control.”  
  
Brendon smiled warmly and stood to the side to welcome him in. “Your eyes are fine now, come on in.”  
  
“Thank you.” William let out a relieved sigh as he stepped over the threshold. Ryan looked up from his seat with wide, cautious eyes.  
  
“It’s okay now, Ry.” The older vampire walked casually over the couch and sat down. The other vampire followed and sat down with a shy smile. “So, how are you?”  
  
The young vampire shrugged and bit his lip. “You know... not completely alone, but I feel pretty shitty.”  
  
“Weren’t you the one to dump him?”  
  
“I was really freaked out by what he did... I-I felt like he didn’t have any respect for me.”  
  
“You were starving yourself.” Ryan finally piped up.   
  
“You don’t understand how messed up and confused I was.”  
  
Brendon could tell that the conversation was causing William discomfort, so he put a hand on his shoulder lightly, “How is it being one of us?”  
  
His eyes silently thanked the prince. “It’s fine. Cursed to live forever, but aside from that it is what it is.”  
  
“Did it hurt?” Ryan bit his lip as he nervously awaited the answer.  
  
A small smile crossed the young vampire’s lips. “Not that I can remember. I passed out before the organ failure.”  
  
The boy’s eyes widened as he released his red lip. “Do you regret it?”  
  
It took a while for William to answer, but when he looked up at the human he shook his head. “Things are never going to be the same, but nothing ever stays the same anyway.”  
  
“I missed being able to talk to you.”  
  
“Me too, Ry. I missed you both.”  
  
“But you’re leaving.” Brendon looked to the young vampire for confirmation.  
  
“I am...” William took his lip between his teeth as he averted their stares. “I really enjoy being around you two, but I just can’t stay. It hurts too much.”  
  
“Why can’t you just fix it?” The other vampire’s eyes hardened subtly as he recalled asking the same question of his brother.   
  
“It’s just not that simple. He doesn’t even want me back.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“He kicked me out.”  
  
Defeated, Brendon whispered to himself, “But you’re his soul mate.”  
  
William cast a curious glance at the prince and shook his head solemnly, “I’m not too sure about that.”  
  
***  
  
The alarms rang out harshly mere minutes after the sun’s rays retreated. A bolt of fear jolted everyone from their early evening tasks. Ryan clung to Brendon’s hand as the blood drained from his cheeks. Gerard rushed into the room with concern plastered on his face. “You need to stay in here. I can’t stay, but if you get ambushed press this.” He tossed the other vampire a small black remote and then waved. “Good luck.”  
  
Gerard quickly detected the area of conflict and rushed to the site. William was holding off two fledglings in the entrance hall. Patrick was beside him doing the same. Before the Killjoy could take action, all four bodies suddenly froze and stabbed themselves in their hearts. Pete appeared quickly with a stoic expression just as the corpses turned to dust. “I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner, but I was assessing our situation. There are six groups on the premises. Gabe and Frank are working with the first, Mikey and Ray with the second, and you three can tackle the third. Seeing how the fourth has just been taken out, I shall see to the last two. After, you must work toward pinpointing their point of entry and cease further invasion. Make haste in locating them so that we may keep all humans out of this fight.” He turned to leave and then paused. “William, you will go to Brendon if the second alarm rings.”  
  
With that said, he headed off to protect his kingdom. Patrick stood momentarily in awe of the king’s sense of command. The light touch of his kin’s hand on his arm brought his focus back to the situation at hand.  
  
With a nod they headed toward Brendon’s wing in hope of discovering a group of vampires. Sure enough, four red-eyed vampires were dangerously close to the prince’s suite.   
  
Upon seeing the two, they launched a haphazard attack. William deflected the hits efficiently with his back to Patrick’s. The prince kicked two fledglings into each other to provide himself time to pull his knife out and bring it down through the first invader’s heart. The second was able to recover and bare its knife as the cloud of ash dispersed. The clattering of metal rang out as they battled for the upper hand. The encounter was going in the prince’s favor until one of the fledglings William had been occupying sliced the older vampire’s arm unexpectedly.   
  
His composure did not falter which allowed him to raise his dagger above his head and deliver the devastating puncture through its eye. As William fended off the assailants, the prince quickly retrieved the weapon and brought it down on the fledgling that had injured him.  
  
The younger vampire was able to take care of the last fledgling just moments before. He brushed ash from his clothes before rushing over to inspect his sire’s wound. Blood slowly oozed from the broken flesh, but it was not fatal. Patrick forced a small smile and scanned the hall. “We should find the point of intrusion like King Peter said.”  
  
“Should we try the front door since that’s where we found a group?”  
  
They both nodded in a silent agreement to head there. They had to step over a few bodies they had previously ignored. Upon further inspection, the corpses turned out to be those of the day staff since the night staff wasn’t expected to leave the servants’ quarters until first meal.  
  
\--Meanwhile--  
  
Gabe had his arms out to control the fledglings in front of him. With two swift motions, it laid dead in a puddle of ash. He quickly turned to capture another fledgling’s control, but a shrill cry from a guest room caught his attention. Frank stabbed the frozen vampire and the two raced toward the room.  
  
Inside, a wild-eyed vampire hovered over a blond lying in a puddle of blood. Just as Frank threw a knife through the vampire’s chest, the blond turned to ash. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he trampled over the first pile of ash to kneel by the second. “Fuck, they killed Bianca.”  
  
“How did he get past us? We were blocking the hall.”  
  
They quickly stood and ran into the hallway. Sure enough, more fledglings were emerging from what should have been the end of the hallway.  
  
“The intrusion is here!” Frank shouted frantically into his headpiece. “Gabriel’s wing!”  
  
In no time, the intruders that had begun to spill into the hall froze. The two looked back to see the king execute them all.   
  
“How is this happening?” Pete turned to see William standing, frightened, next to Patrick. “There aren’t any doors.”  
  
The king furrowed his brow and walked toward the end of the hall. “A portal.”  
  
Patrick swore under his breath and stepped toward the group. “Who can close it?”  
  
“I can.” Gabe ran to the end of the hall and opened up the door from which the fledglings had been coming from. The group followed closely to see him chanting and performing what appeared to be a spell in front of a wide, glowing hole in the far wall. Once the chanting ended, the glow faded away and the portal closed.  
  
“I am surely pleased that you learned sorcery before you were turned.” Pete stood next to his son and clasped a firm hand on his shoulder. “But rouge sorcery involvement is certainly not positive news. We will have to bring in our own.”  
  
Patrick found himself blushing at the way in which the king continued to present himself; so sure of his knowledge and power.   
  
“You should really do something about your arm, Patrick.” William bit his lip as he glanced at the wound.   
  
Pete’s eyes instantly widened and he was beside the prince in seconds. “We should take you to Ray immediately. You must be in considerable pain and wounds that deep do not heel quickly.” Much to the prince’s surprise, his face showed only the previous stoic expression. He nodded, dumfounded, and allowed the group to exit together. “Everyone must report to the library in an hour to discuss this battle.”  
  
Gabe separated from the group to head toward Brendon’s suite. The two had been removed from battle, but he still wanted to check on him.   
  
Once the remaining Killjoys were located, Ray inspected Patrick’s arm. “You’re lucky it wasn’t deeper. I can’t reattach limbs.” He reached into his medical kit and poured a liquid over it before wrapping it. “This will dull the pain and speed up the healing process. You’ll be as good as new by tomorrow.”  
  
“Shall we collect everyone and head to the library?” Pete observed the silent agreement of the group as the head servant made his way up to him.  
  
“Master, we shall begin to clear and replace the bodies and furniture lost immediately.”  
  
“Thank you. Will you have a full round of drinks sent to the library as well?”  
  
“Right away, Your Highness.” He bowed twice and scurried away to allow for the group to continue on.  
  
Once everyone had been relocated to their meeting place and provided with much needed sustenance, the king cleared his throat. “It appears that Travie has consorted with a rogue sorcer to set this attack on us. I will see to it that we have our own to counter for the future.” He folded his hands solemnly and looked down at his eldest son. “Unfortunately, this battle did not go without loss. Our very dear friend and comrade, Bianca, is no longer with us”  
  
The group bowed their heads for a moment of silence. It was difficult for them to accept that they were unable to protect everyone.  
  
“This war is still in effect and I expect everyone to be prepared for battle at any time.” Pete set his chalice down and took a calming breath. “More training sessions will ensue, but you may now carry on.”  
  
**  
  
After returning from the library, Ryan pulled his vampire toward the bed. “I need you inside of me.”  
  
Brendon’s eyes widened with surprise as he took in the boy’s sudden request. “I... we just had a serious battle and you want to have sex? Someone died.”  
  
“And that someone could have been you or me. That’s why I need you now.” The boy looked seriously up at the prince.  
  
The vampire gnawed at his lip as he thought it over. “You know, since I was raised in isolation and I’ve only been here for a few months...” He lowered his voice, “I only know what my novels tell me and they’re not gay...”   
  
The boy smiled knowingly, “It’s okay, Bren. I can tell you what to do.” The prince nodded shyly and took the human’s hand. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Ryan sat on the bed and tugged the vampire down until he was hovering over him. After leaning back and hooking his arms around Brendon’s neck, he crashed their lips together with need.  
  
The prince straddled the human before grinding their growing erections together. The boy arched his back to gain more contact as he unhooked his arms. “Clothes off.” Pushing the vampire upright, he quickly removed their shirts. With growing confidence, Brendon took over. He kissed down the boy’s abdomen until he reached the hem of his pants. Quick work was made of the rest of their clothing as Ryan watched the vampire drink in the sight of him sprawled out naked for him. He dipped his head to graze sharp fangs along the human’s throbbing pulse. A small moan escaped from Ryan as his body reacted to the sensations. “Please.”  
  
Brendon felt the boy writhe restlessly beneath him before he nodded, “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Do you have...?” The boy trailed off with his lip bashfully between his teeth. The vampire nodded and went to his bedside table. After a few fumbled seconds, he returned with a small bottle.  
  
“This?”  
  
Ryan nodded and took it from him. “You need some of this.” He grabbed Brendon’s hand and quickly slicked three fingers. “Now you need to put them in me, but start out slow.”  
  
The prince knitted his brows in concentration as he brought one digit down to the boy’s entrance. Tentatively, he breached the ring of muscle. “Is this okay.”  
  
“Perfect.” The human pushed back at the finger to bring it in further. “More.”  
  
Brendon obliged and added a second digit. He began to move the two fingers in and out of the boy as he gauged his reactions. The pleasured sighs he heard were enough encouragement for him to add the final finger. Soon, he pulled the fingers out and smirked, “I think I can figure out the rest.” He slicked his erection and, with arms braced on each side of the boy, he slowly pushed himself inside Ryan.  
  
A pause allowed the two to adjust before the vampire slowly pulled out and thrust in. Letting his eyes fall shut, he moaned at the sensation. “You feel unbelievable, Ry.” The boy responded by catching the prince’s lips with his own.   
  
Brendon began to rhythmically thrust into the human as he felt himself set ablaze from the inside out. The boy beneath him suddenly let loose a feral moan as his prostate was located. With curiosity mixing in with pleasure, the prince repeated the movement only to pull the same sound from him once more.  
  
The sight of Ryan beneath him brought him daringly near the edge. Sweat provided the boy’s frail frame with a delicate shine that made looking away impossible. His muscles contracted with pleasure from each thrust inside of him. All too soon, the heat building within Brendon’s body peaked and he came deep within the human. Despite not having been touched yet, the feeling of the vampire’s release was bringing the boy close to his own finish. “Touch me.” Brendon nodded and brought his hand down to stroke him. It was not long before cum was spattered on the prince’s hand.   
  
Together, they cleaned up and then inched closer on the bed. “You were perfect, Bren. Everything I could ever ask for.” Ryan leaned over to press a feather light kiss to his lips.   
  
“Are you sure?” He bit his lip shyly at his boyfriend’s words.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
**  
  
“Prince Patrick, His Majesty would like to have a word with you and William.”  
  
“Thank you.” The blond looked to his kin and stood. “Let’s not keep him waiting.” The young vampire stood to follow, but had to pause once he saw the state of the hallway. Just yesterday the entire castle had been strewn with bodies and furniture from their battle, but by nightfall it was fully returned to its full glory. “It’s still difficult to remember everyone is royalty. I mean, look how quickly this place was fixed.”  
  
“It is rather extraordinary.” The prince nodded with a genuine smile. “I always try not to take it for granted.”  
  
Once at the king’s office, they knocked and waited for his greeting before entering. “You wanted to see us?” Patrick sat down in front of the desk and awaited William’s company beside him.   
  
“You will be leaving tonight before sunrise.” Pete delivered the news with an unwavering seriousness that had the prince startled.   
  
“Why so soon? The war is far from over.”  
  
“I do not wish to risk harming you further and it is no longer secure enough here.”  
  
“So we’re leaving tonight?”  
  
“I have arranged for a UV-resistant vehicle to pick you up shortly to take you to your jet.”   
  
The prince took in the information and looked at the vampire beside him to make sure he was accepting of this news. He appeared surprised, but not opposed. “So soon?” He blushed at his own words.  
  
“The sooner the better.”  
  
“Well, uhm... thank you Your Majesty.” Patrick stood quickly to detract from his blush. It was very unlike him to speak so nervously.   
  
“It was a truly a pleasure to work with you.”  
  
“The same to you.” He looked to William and they promptly made their exit.  
  
**  
  
“I’m going to miss you, William.” Brendon clung to the younger vampire as they stood in the entrance hall. “Please promise to visit.”  
  
“I promise.” William spoke solemnly as he patted the prince’s back. He pried him off and took a step back to look at the man beside him, “I’ll miss you, too, Ryan.”  
  
“Just come back soon, okay?” They embraced quickly and he turned to face Patrick. The rest of his goodbyes were said earlier, but the pair had insisted on seeing them off. Their belongings were currently being loaded into the vehicle and despite knowing otherwise, the young vampire still held onto the possibility that Gabriel would make an appearance before he left. He bit his lip as Pete came into view.  
  
“Good luck with the war, Your Highness.” Patrick bowed lightly.  
  
“Thank you. I do apologize for moving you during this war, but your safety is my priority.”  
  
“I understand.” The prince offered the king a kind smile.  
  
“It truly was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Patrick. Feel free to contact me if... you ever find yourself in a problematic situation.” He blushed faintly as he held his hand out for the blond to take. As he did, Patrick smiled shyly, “I certainly will.”  
  
William made curious eye contact with Brendon as they watched the peculiar interaction.   
  
A servant walked up to the group and bowed, “Your Majesty, the vehicle is prepared.”   
  
The king nodded and reluctantly turned to the two, “I wish you safe travels.” They thanked him once more and followed the servant out the door.  
  
***  
  
“You guys are pretty talented. I see why my father lent you his instruments.” Gabe leaned against the doorframe as he watched the two humans practice.  
  
“Thanks. They’re all William’s songs, really. He’s the mastermind behind our band.”   
  
The prince’s eyes softened as he looked away from the men. “He had a beautiful voice.”  
  
The Butcher cleared his throat awkwardly and eyed the vampire. “Are you glad he’s gone?”  
  
“Yes and no.” The vampire wrapped his arms around himself as he thought for a moment. “I’m going to miss him, but I rather him where I can’t smell him.”  
  
Both humans looked at each other before asking in unison, “Smell?”  
  
“Nevermind that.” Gabe closed his eyes momentarily to gather himself before he began to dwell too much on the subject.  
  
“Your, uhm, father mentioned you sing as well. I know it won’t be the same, but would you like to join us?” He knew it would be hard on the vampire to replace him, but any singer is better than none. Sisky nodded in agreement and pulled out a piece of paper. “This one is new. It’s called ‘Attention, Attention.’”  
  
Gabe extended his arm to take the paper and scanned the lyrics. “Did he really write this?”  
  
“I’m afraid so.”  
  
As he set the sheet down, the vampire let out a shaky breath. “Fuck.”  
  
“Do you regret letting him leave now?”  
  
The prince ran a hand over his face, frustrated. “I just thought... fuck.”  
  
“You can always try to bring him back dramatically.” The human offered him a small smile. The two would always welcome having Bill back.   
  
“Father would not allow it. He sent them away for their safety and now is not the time to bring them back.”  
  
“But he just left thinking you hate him.”  
  
“He’s the one that broke my heart.”  
  
“Bill is complicated.”  
  
***  
  
Pete looked somberly around his office. The artificial light cast shadows on his numerous displayed bestowals and collections. Not a single item meant anything to him now that his undead life seemed to be coming apart at the seams. He had a war on his hands, a vulnerable son, and an unrequited love he never anticipated. He yearned to have been able to keep the prince in his kingdom longer, but his one-sided pleasure of seeing the prince did not outweigh his safety. He pondered his decision as a knock redirected his attention. “You may enter.”  
  
Brendon stepped into the office with his doe eyes moist. “Why did you sent them away so soon?”  
  
“I needed to keep the prince safe.”  
  
“He made the decision to come here during a time of war. He could have protected himself.”  
  
The king let out a sigh and walked slowly to the couch beside his son. “Brendon, when you love someone it is best to let him go. He should live his own life and find his own love.” He closed his eyes momentarily before continuing. “And besides, it is very difficult to love someone who is no longer in this world.”  
  
The young vampire’s eyes widened as he took in the realization, “You love Patrick?! I knew that goodbye was too friendly. Why aren’t you together?”  
  
“I tried to court him twice and both times he had declined. I thought it was best for me to not hold him back further.”  
  
“How do you even know you love him then?”  
  
“I have spent centuries without ever thinking twice about other vampires, but the moment I saw him I just knew.”  
  
Brendon looked as though he had just finished reading the most heart-wrenching teen novel in existence. “You can’t give up yet! Third time’s the charm! He has to have feelings for you.”   
  
“I am afraid it is too late to keep trying.”  
  
“No! You and Gabe need to fight! Love is too special. He found his soul mate and just let him walk out of his life and you gave up without a proper fight.”  
  
“If Gabriel wishes to, I can consider inviting them back after the war.”  
  
“Ask him then!” The younger prince’s fervor toward bringing them together was unwavering.   
  
Within minutes, the older prince was standing curiously in the doorway. Brendon stood with his arms in the air from frustration. “You and Father can’t give up on love yet!”  
  
“It’s too late, Brendon.” Gabriel shook his head crestfallenly as he remained in the doorway.  
  
“But you never even explained anything to him. You both need to express yourselves with words. No one will respond if they don’t know how you really feel.”  
  
“William knew how I felt when he ended our relationship.”  
  
“But there’s so much else he doesn’t know.”  
  
“I’m done. He’s gone and he’s not coming back.”  
  
“So you’re just giving up because you’re scared?”  
  
“I’m just giving up.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I took so long! I'm going back to college in two days, so I've been really busy getting ready and doing last minute things. I promise I'll work on getting chapters up faster.

“Your Highness, the guests have arrived.”  
  
Peter stood from his spot at the table and raised his eyebrows at the attendant. “They were not due to arrive until tomorrow. Very well.” He straightened himself and nodded to his sons. “The Cobras are here, so I must excuse myself from our meal to greet them. Goodnight.” Ryan made curious eye contact with Brendon as the king left the room.  
  
As Pete approached a small group, he smiled subtlety. “Welcome back. I want to thank you for joining us in this war. Gabriel will surely be pleased to see you again.”  
  
The woman of the group, Victoria, bowed first and extended her hand for Pete to take. “We’re happy to help, Your Highness.” She smoothed her dress and looked around the lavish entrance hall. “Shall we go to your office to discuss matters?”   
  
“Actually, I have some pertinent business to attend to. Take today to reacquaint yourselves with the castle and those staying here.”  
  
Victoria nodded firmly and looked at her group. “I suppose we did show up early.”  
  
The king gave them a curt wave and signaled for an attendant to show them to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
“Gabanti!” A tall man led the group into the prince’s suite with a wide grin. “How’s the un-life treating you?”  
  
Gabe stood to greet the troupe with a faint smile. “It’s been treating me.” He embraced each of the four before sitting back down. “I see you’ve been thrown into this war.”  
  
“You know we wouldn’t miss the opportunity to kick some rogue vampire ass.” The shortest of the group sat down beside him.  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t, Nate.” The prince’s small smile lingered for the first time in weeks.   
  
“So, are the Cobras finally reunited again?” The tallest, Ryland, smiled hopefully down at his friend.   
  
“Looks like it.” He nodded as he gratefully took in the sight of his old group. “We’ll probably be doing some sorcery work together, but what about the band?”  
  
“I would love to play with you again. It’s been too long.”  
  
“We have the day off, so shall we jump right in?” Alex looked at Gabe with gleaming eyes before turning to the rest for approval.  
  
The prince paused to think before standing up. “I suppose it beats sulking.”  
  
“About what?” Victoria stepped protectively toward the vampire. They hadn’t been informed of any situation Gabe was involved in.   
  
“Just a bad... break up.”  
  
“Our Gabriel was in a relationship? Times certainly have changed.” Ryland snickered playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be involved in another.” His eyes hardened at the thought.   
  
“What changed your mind?” It was clear that Gabe wasn’t fond of the subject, but Victoria was genuinely curious.  
  
Gabe seemed to notice and began to carefully choose his words. “He was... is... a stunning creature. A real pain in my ass, too.” The prince smiled solemnly at the memories playing before his eyes. “He’s the only one who will ever truly make me feel alive again.”   
  
The Cobras bowed their heads to avoid looking at their old friend. Only once he began to exit the room did Victoria pipe up once more. “Why did it end then? It sounds like you’re still fond of him.”  
  
He stopped in the doorway as he sighed lightly. “It’s complicated. He dumped me, but I was told that if I had explained myself he would have forgiven me. I just... don’t want to do that and still have him feel the same. He left anyway, so I missed my chance.”  
  
The woman placed a hand on her hip and shook her head in disapproval. “You’re still as dumb as the day we met you.”  
  
“Can we just play some music?” He ambled out of the room without looking to see if they were following him. Nate trotted quickly behind him to do just that, “Thank fuck, I need to beat the shit out of some drums before we go to battle.”  
  
Once in the music studio, the Cobras plunged into the old routine as though they had only been gone a few days rather than years. Nate pounded blissfully away at the drums while Gabe crooned into the microphone with his sultry voice full of crushing emotion, “You think you understand, but you don’t. You’ve got no idea at all. And in between the sentence there’s still a semblance. Intelligently screwed.”  
  
**  
  
“For those of you who did not get a chance to meet our latest guests, I would like to introduce the Cobras.” Pete grandly waved his hand in the group’s direction from where they sat in the library. The troupe nodded their heads to the rest of the group and waited for the king to continue. “They have come to help out with the sorcery issue. Our first course of action should be to plan our next move. Does anyone have thoughts on this?”  
  
“We could summon him.” Nate piped up, hoping his idea was on track. His fellow Cobras nodded in agreement to show their support.   
  
“Interesting...” The king mulled the thought over before indicating his approval. “He would be without the aid of his fledglings and I highly doubt he would be expecting such an action. How long will this process take?”  
  
Victoria brought her finger to her chin as she recalled the procedure. “Three days.”  
  
Brendon’s eyes were wide with hope, “This whole war will be over in just three days?”    
  
“We would still need to eradicate the loose fledglings, but yes. The bulk of the war would be over if Travie was dealt with.”  
  
With that said, Ryan’s brown eyes glimmered with optimism. Fearing for his and Brendon’s life was something he was eager to put an end to.   
  
“You have access to anything required to summon him. If you need assistance, just let me know.” Pete stood calmly and looked at the Cobras with a small, hopeful smile. “Good luck and make haste. The war’s fate depends on this.”  
  
Victoria blushed from the weight of their task. “Thank you.” She bowed her head and waited for the king to exit before leading her group out to begin their mission.  
  
Only Brendon, Ryan, and Gabriel lingered in the expansive library. The younger prince crawled to the older vampire’s side and sighed. “Do you think it’ll work?”  
  
“I do.” He nodded firmly. “I’ll try to help them to the best of my abilities.”   
  
“I just want things to be normal.”  
  
“Things will never be normal.” The prince smiled faintly and ruffled his brother’s hair. “But it would be nice to read in peace again.”  
  
***  
  
“Welcome to our home.”  
  
Patrick guided William into his castle with a bright smile. “I think you’ll really like it here.”  
  
The young vampire walked slowly as he took in his surroundings. The palace was every bit as lavish and ordinate as Pete’s. Decadent purple and red velvets cascaded along the walls in between intricate pieces of art. At the end of the grand hall was a majestic staircase leading to another resplendent hall. At the top, a blond vampire waited with a warm, inviting smile. “Patrick, my son, it is a pleasure to have you return home to me.” He embraced the prince eagerly as the reached the second floor. The king turned to the young vampire and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “William, I am so very pleased that you will be joining us here. I am confident that you will enjoy yourself.”  
  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I greatly appreciate your kindness.”   
  
It was then that he realized how piercingly blue the monarch’s eyes were. He was certain those icy irises could see right through to where his soul once was. When he smiled, they seemed to genuinely glow. “You are my son’s kin. I wish to treat you as my own.” With that said, they began to head down a marble hall. “Just past here is Patrick’s wing. I had your room set up there, but once you become more comfortable here you may pick a hall of your own.”  
  
The tall vampire’s eyes nearly fell from his head at the statement. “Really?”  
  
“Of course. You deserve nothing less.”  
  
“T-thank you. That is incredibly generous of you.”  
  
They walked as a group until they were in front of a set of double doors. “Here’s your suite. A servant should be here soon to unpack, but I’m sure Patrick would not mind helping you in the meantime.”  
  
Patrick nodded in agreement with one of his earnest smiles. The king gave William a brief wave before leaving them to venture into the room alone. The tall vampire gasped as the doors revealed a suite much like Brendon’s. “I really get to stay here?” He walked over to the lush bed and sat down.   
  
The prince joined him on the bed bed and nodded. “My father is a bit of a liberal. While most vampire believe in tough love and exercising their power, Bob believes strength and tough love don’t translate into power.” With a nod, William waited curiously for Patrick to continue. “Most vampires don’t think highly of humans. While Pete may still see you as a pet, my father recognizes that you’re a now a vampire and a blue blood at that. Fortunately for you, the seers are able to see the good you’ll do in the future, quite literally.”   
  
William momentarily considered what the prince said about them seeing his future, but there was so much else clouding his thoughts. After flopping down on his back, the young vampire asked, “How many blue bloods are there?”   
  
The prince joined him in lying down. “Seven. There is one for each major section of the world. North America is Pete’s territory and then there’s South America, Africa, Asia, and Oceania. My father reigns over Europe and Russia.”  
  
A small smile of wonder made its way to William’s face. “This is all so intriguing. I used to be such a huge history nerd.”  
  
“Remind me sometime and I’ll give you a better vampire history lesson. I can even show you our version of the world map.”  
  
“I don’t even think I’m going to miss Pete’s kingdom.”  
  
**  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
William had been shaken awake by a vision, but he had no idea of what to make of it. He wiped away the hair that had been plastered to his sweaty face.  
  
A few minutes of deep breaths allowed him to slowly recall the vision. There was a vampire he had never seen talking to him. He looked positively evil. The only problem was, he couldn’t clearly make out what was being discussed nor did he know where they were. He rolled onto his side in frustration and buried his head into his pillow. He didn’t know the man or why he’d be talking to him, but maybe Patrick could shed some light on his vision. It could be someone residing in the castle for all he knew. With that, he drifted back into a fitful sleep.   
  
**  
  
As soon as light stopped peaking through the heavy drapes, William lifted himself from the plush bed and dressed in regular clothes. He was unsure if they partook in first meal and it was too early to dress for that anyway. Just as he stepped toward Patrick’s door, he felt someone grab him from behind. Before he could react, he was handcuffed, gagged, and lifted away by two other beings. With wide, fearful eyes he realized they were fledglings with menacing ruby irises.   
  
They shoved him into a portal much like the one that had been in Pete’s castle. Sure enough, he was thrust into a chair and the man from his vision appeared before him. The vampire was none other than Travie himself.   
  
He chuckled once he laid eyes on the young vampire, “Well, well, well.” He brought himself closer to William and cupped his cheek. He jerked away instantly and growled. This seemed to only bring more joy to the vampire because his smile doubled in size. “What would Gabriel want with such a feisty boy? Oh—that’s right. You’re not a boy anymore.”  
  
William’s mind was racing to try to make sense of this. The rouge vampire had captured him and knew about his situation. What did he want?  
  
“So, angel, are you going to be a good little pet if I let you go?” Travie untied the gag and William immediately spat on his face. This once again earned a chuckle from Travie. “My, my. I knew you’d be fun.”  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
“I’m just curious, is all.” He once again brought his hand to the young vampire’s face, but William refrained from acting out against it. The answers were more important. “You see, Vampires don’t usually fall in love and they certainly don’t turn their pets into blue bloods.”  
  
“What does that have to do with you?”  
  
“I just wanted to see for myself what all the fuss is about. What is it that Gabriel sees?”  
  
“Why don’t you go ask him yourself? Oh wait, he doesn’t even want to see me.” William wasn’t sure why he said such a thing to this traitor, but it came out before he could stop himself.  
  
“Oh? Lovers’ quarrel?” The rogue vampire’s mouth curled up wickedly. “I knew you weren’t staying with him, but I didn’t know about this.”  
  
“We’re over.”  
  
“Too bad.” His cruel grin widened as he carded a hand through William’s hair. “I guess he wouldn’t mind if I kept you for myself, then.”  
  
“I would mind.” The tall vampire glared viciously at Travie. “I want to go back to Patrick.”  
  
“Aw, little kin misses his sire.” He yanked the boy up by his hair. “Tough shit. You’re all mine now.”  
  
William’s eyes began to widen with panic. He had no idea how he could escape and no one would know where to look for him. Surely Patrick would look for him, right? Travie pulled him from his thoughts by dragging out of the room. “I want to know if you’re as good of a fuck as you look. You must be to have Gabriel keep you alive.” Horror struck William’s face at this news. He tried to pull away, but Travie just gripped him harder. “You don’t want to make me hurt you. Any blood you lose won’t be replenished by me, that’s for damn sure.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I just figured Gabriel may have let you feed off of him since he’s probably a senseless idiot.” He threw William to the bed. “I will not be participating in that. Only a fool does something so sacred with a mutt like you.”  
  
“S-sacred?” William hoped that the longer he talked, the longer he’d delay the inevitable.   
  
“Vampires don’t just let anyone drink their blood. It’s a very special gift that most don’t ever give. The blood bonds that it creates are too strong for our liking. We’re too selfish for that. I would never give a vampire even the smallest drop of my blood.” Memories of the night with Gabe’s sliced wrist flashed before him. Had he really broken up with him because of his huge act of selflessness? William’s stomach lurched just as Travie joined him on the bed. “Where was I now? Oh yes.” He grinned maliciously as he tore William’s clothes from his body and hungrily drank in the sight of him. Too shocked to fight, the young vampire just laid frozen beneath the rogue vampire.   
  
Travie pushed into him without warning or preparation and the burn ripped through William’s body. With each agonizing thrust, he clenched his eyes shut tighter. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. In an attempt to block it out, he tried focusing on what he had said about the blood sacrifice and Gabe. He had been completely wrong about his intentions. If he had only told him, then they might have had a chance at staying together. He might not even be lying in this filthy bed if he had known what it meant when Gabe offered him his own blood to drink. A small tear finally ran down his cheek as the vampire above him found his release.  
  
**  
“Hello?” King Peter answered his phone curiously. The screen had revealed that it was none other than Patrick. “Missing?” He grunted as he stood from his chair. This was news he had not expected after sending the two supposedly out of harm’s way. “I can have one of my sorcers confirm your suspicions as soon as possible. It does seem odd, but if he hasn’t run away it is a real possibility.”  
  
Pete took a moment to enjoy the prince’s voice on the other end. At least he would definitely be hearing it again soon. “You are every welcome. I will call immediately after I find out more.” The prince hung up and he closed his eyes. He pressed a button and awaited his attendant’s appearance in the doorway. Once he showed up, he took a calming seat. “Please bring Alex here. His services are required.”  
  
A few minutes passed before the young man stepped into the office. He smiled as he bowed shyly. “How may I help you, Your Majesty?”  
  
“I need you to show me where someone is.”  
  
Alex perked up at hearing this. “I just need one of his possessions and a few other small items.” The king nodded and instructed his servant to fetch the necessary items. Alex was soon set up on the coffee table in the room adjacent to Pete’s office. “What is the name of whom I seek?”  
  
“William. You are not to mention this to Gabriel.”  
  
The man nodded with a raised eyebrow, but began the locating process. Before long, they were looking into a bowl of water that revealed the vampire accompanied by none other than Travie.  
  
“He was right. This changes everything.” He paused a moment before lowering his head. “Please inform your group that we will no longer be summoning Travie. You are dismissed.”  
  
The sorcer’s eyes went wide with surprise, but he nodded regardless. Arguing with the king was not something he would do.   
  
***  
  
Pete slammed his fist through the glass of his display case. His plan to keep Patrick and his kin safe had failed. He certainly hadn’t expected his actions to do the opposite. What if they had taken the prince instead? He punched another hole into the wall beside the shattered case and growled furiously. Just as he began to pace, his eldest son barged into his office.   
  
“Were you planning on telling me they had him? I couldn’t care less about his fate, but it angers me that you would withhold information that relates to this war. Especially since you’ve completely changed our plans.”  
  
This king was skeptical of his son’s reasoning, but kept it to himself. “I apologize. I merely thought it would be better if you did not know until we knew what our plan of action would be.”  
  
“Involve me in this decision. I think we should go to them. He most likely only rounds up the fledglings when he needs them. He may only have a handful with him.”  
  
“If you’re wrong we could he severely outnumbered.”  
  
“If I’m wrong we can go back through the portal.”  
  
“I will consider it.” The king remained firm on his decision. The group should discuss this as a whole now that Gabriel knew.  
  
**  
  
“As some of you may be aware by now, one of our... former guests has been kidnapped by Travie. Although we are unaware of his motives, it has been decided that our plan of action should be redirected to decrease the likelihood of another casualty.” King Peter paused as he assessed the crowd before him. Brendon looked up with horror stricken on his face and took advantage of the pause to stand, “We have to save him!” Ryan nodded silently beside him.  
  
Pete smiled at his son’s compassion. “We will certainly try. Aside from going to Travie himself on a rescue mission, does anyone have any ideas?” The king could see his son staring expectantly at Gabriel, but the older son kept his expression neutral.  
  
“I understand that some of you were close to him while others were not, but his is Prince Patrick’s kin and I would truly like for him to be brought back safely. If no other suggestions are provided, we will have to go through with our first option.  This would mean going to him with a portal and risking an attack of fledglings. You have until tomorrow before we will begin planning further.” With that, he folded his hands and looked at those seated before him once more. Aside from Brendon, Ryan, and the Killjoys, no one seemed to care the slightest bit. Pete nodded to everyone before heading back to his office.  
  
**  
  
“Did you see him, Ry? He didn’t look bothered at all!” Brendon fumed as he paced the length of his suite. “His soul mate was kidnapped and he didn’t even seem fazed.” With a flustered sigh, he threw his hands up in defeat. He trudged to a couch and curled up. “I just don’t get it, Ryan.”  
  
The boy moved from his spot on the bed to the couch his boyfriend occupied. “Sometimes, love is complicated, you know? I don’t think he wants to believe it is love. William hurt him and he hurt William. They messed up, but they were fixable mistakes.” Ryan grasped the boy’s hand lightly. “Your brother is a stubborn idiot. He probably tells himself a lie every hour just to keep himself from doing anything out of love.”  
  
Brendon nuzzled his head into the crook of the human’s neck. “You always know exactly what to say.” He placed a chaste kiss on his neck. “What’s it going to take to make him realize he can’t fight it anymore?”  
  
Ryan thought hard for a moment before smiling softly. “We’re going to show him how making up works.”  
  
A puzzled look crossed the vampire’s face and he cocked his head to the side. “How exactly does that work?”  
  
“Well, uh, I read in this book that people can learn by seeing. If we maybe stage a make up...”  
  
“Ryan Ross, you’re too brilliant for your own good.”  
  
**  
  
“Hi, it’s Prince Patrick.” He listened for Pete’s response with the same shyness he just couldn’t seem to shake.   
  
“I’m really grateful for your efforts.” Patrick bit his lip as he sat on his bed. “I... I was wondering if I could actually join you at your kingdom. I know it’s incredibly rude of myself to ask such a favor of your highness, but—”   
  
The prince was cut off by the King’s curt, and somewhat excited, agreement. He smiled brightly at his answer and found a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Thank you so much. Is... is it all right if I come today? I just... want to be there as everything unfolds.”  
  
“Your kindness is unending. I will see you early tonight, then.”  
  
“I look forward to seeing you so soon.”  
  
Caught off guard by his own words, Patrick killed the line before the king could even respond. He fell back to his bed with a deeper blush on his cheeks. “What is wrong with me?”  
  
**  
  
Gabe left the Cobras behind in the early morning. With light threatening to peak through, he undressed and climbed onto his bed. He had had his ups and downs with regards to William, but he was beginning to feel as though he was getting over those long legs (or so he told himself). He turned over and forced his eyes closed. To his surprise, it was not William on the backs of his eyelids that he saw, but the worried look in his dear brother’s eyes. It seemed so long ago, but William had started out as Brendon’s pet. Of course he was upset. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. If he wasn’t going to fight for William, he could at least try for his younger brother.  
  
**  
  
“Gerard, I greatly appreciate your efforts toward keeping this castle safe, but we are expecting a special guest and would be truly grateful—if it is at all possible, for your security measures to be stepped up just one notch further.”  
  
They Killjoy raised his eyebrow at the king’s request, but he nodded his head regardless of this. He was already doing as much as necessary to protect this castle, but he could take a few unnecessary precautions as well. At least it would give the other Killjoys something new to do. They enjoy their job, but patrolling and just waiting is only so exciting. “  
  
“Very well, thank you. Our guest will be arriving within the next few hours.” Pete nodded reverently to Gerard before waving him out. While he should be heading off to sleep, he couldn’t imagine doing anything of the sort. He was unsure of whether he’d ever even see the younger monarch again, but now he was already on his way back.  
  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but in the back of his mind he wondered if this was fate allowing him another chance. He stood from his desk and stared at his once beloved collections. Vaguely, he wondered if the blond had collections of his own. He made a mental note to find out about this. Maybe he could simply ask him.  
  
Previously, he had just pursued him directly, but it was possible that his approach was incorrect. Brendon once told him about one of his novels where the protagonist had done “flirting” with his desired mate. If he remembered correctly, flirting was a form of conversation in which one makes himself appear more worthy of the other. He considered this just as his attendant scrambled into the open doorway, “Your Majesty, the prince has arrived.”  
  
This king felt a strange range of emotions fill his gut as he heard this. “Send him in.”  
  
A few moments later, a soft knock at the door pulled a smile to Pete’s lips. “I see you have made good time in your travels.”  
  
“Yes.” The prince bowed politely to the king and entered the room fully. “I apologize for keeping you from sleep.”  
  
“For you, I would hold off sleep for eternity.” He diverted his eyes as he said this. Although it was the truth, it may not have been what Patrick wished to hear. He quickly cleared his throat as an apology of sorts when he finally dared to look up at the younger vampire.   
  
Patrick had gone three shades of red from Pete’s admission, but he allowed for a small smile to escape. “You are truly a noble king.”  
  
King Peter beamed at the prince’s compliment and he stood. “I hope you do not mind, but you will be staying in my wing since Gabriel’s is now mostly occupied. Well, I suppose I could have placed you in Brendon’s. I can have a suite prepared there if you wish.”  
  
“Your wing is more than fine. I don’t want to inconvenience you in any way.”  
  
“You could never inconvenience me.”  
  
The king widened his eyes at his utterance. His rambling and bluntness was very unlike him. “I apologize. I am acting like a fool for some odd reason...”  
  
The prince shrugged and gave the king a shy smile. “No need to apologize.”  
  
The two stood facing each other with matching smiles before the king was brought back to reality. “You probably wish to sleep. I can show you where it is.” He quickly exited the room and looked behind him to ensure that the prince was following him.  
  
Just a few doors down, the king stopped and opened the door. “I hope you are not too uncomfortable. Most guests do not stay in my wing, so the rooms have not been used more than a handful of times.”  
  
“You have always been more than gracious. I am confident that I will be quite comfortable.”   
  
A bright smile appeared on Pete’s face and he looked at the prince in front of him. He was flawlessly handsome with lively eyes and a glow that the undead seldom kept. Patrick ducked his head shyly as he felt the king’s eyes on him, but he could not conjure up the icy facade he once had. Instead, he stepped in the doorway and provided him with a small wave. Pete waved back and watched as the door closed behind Patrick. A grin stuck to his face as he stepped back. If he had hoped to let Patrick leave after this war, that plan was now surely shattered. There was no way he could let him go back.   
  
He decided he must work on flirting with the other vampire. He quickly made his way to the library and hunted for a novel of Brendon’s. Once he located the book, he headed back to his room. He nestled into an oversized armchair and opened the book. The paperback would need to be thoroughly studied if he wished to successfully woo the prince. Failure was simply not an option for him anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to post these chapter a little faster. I promise to post at least once a month now that I'm back in college.

Pete walked steadily into the basement with Patrick in tow as they headed toward a room few people ever had the chance to meet in. With the classic eternal world map hanging proudly on the back wall, the room was set up for none other than building war strategies. Patrick looked around curiously wondering if a general of the human military would be equipped with a similar room to plan in. The head of the Killjoys, Gerard, joined them promptly along with Victoria, the veteran sorcer, and Gabriel.   
  
“I would like to thank you for joining me down here since it has been previously decided that we will enact our own invasion via portal.” The king paused momentarily to glance at the prince. “I have taken the liberty of including Prince Patrick in our collaborating seeing that his kin is now a prisoner of this war. It is our duty to extract young William and then take action on Travie. Travie himself is what I would like to deal with first because it has been difficult in securing a definitive punishment for him. Should he become our prisoner while we eradicate his army of fledglings? Shall we sentence him to death? Torture him? Kill him upon sight?” He waited with genuine curiosity for someone within the group to give their two cents.   
  
Without much of a wait, Gabe spoke, “We should imprison him, torture him, and then publicly end his existence.” His words were cold, but spoken like a true monarch.  
  
Pete’s eyes landed on his son with pride. “Very well, I will ensure he is taken into our custody upon our invasion. Now, when can this portal be open?”  
  
Victoria calculated the time silently before informing him that it would take no more than two days.   
  
“This is the truly vital question:  who goes through the portal?”  
  
Gabriel once again spoke up first, “I nominate myself and Ryland. We work well together and I am confident in his skills.” He gave a nod to his friend. “We will be able to retrieve the boy and Travie quickly.”  
  
Pete thought momentarily, unsure of his son’s motives. “What about having a Killjoy come along as well?” He was reluctant to speak incase he appeared as though he thought his son required aid, but the Killjoys have been hired for this very purpose.   
  
As expected Gabe instantly rejected the idea with a firm, “No.” He looked to Gerard and smiled, “Ryland and I know each other well and I believe we should keep the group as small as possible.”  
  
The reasoning appeared cohesive enough, so the group nodded in acceptance. “It is settled then. Two days from now Gabriel and Ryland will step through the portal to bring back Travie and Prince Patrick’s kin.” He gave the group a quick wave. “Thank you for meeting here. You are dismissed.”  
  
While everyone aside from the king ushered themselves out, the blond prince caught a small glimpse of distress before Pete brought his hand momentarily over his face. Instead of leaving, he felt himself drawn to sit back down beside King Peter. “Are you alright? Sending your son to fight might be difficult for you.”  
  
Pete looked up, surprised, and shrugged. “He is very skilled. I am more worried about his motivations because of his previous involvement with William. It is hard for me to tell whether he is doing this as his monarchal duty or to save his boy.”  
  
“Should it matter?”   
  
“If his feelings get in the way of him doing as he should, then yes. I do not wish for him to make foolish decisions based on emotion.”  
  
“I understand. The heart often makes choices that we might not have made if emotion was not a factor.”  
  
“Has it happened to you before?” Faint curiosity lit up the King’s eyes. Having such an intimate conversation was surely a step in the right direction.  
  
Patrick blushed lightly, but nodded. “I once let myself become too attached to someone I thought I knew. Unfortunately for me, he was only after my throne.”  
  
Unsure how to respond properly, Pete allowed a small silence to set in before mentioning, “You do not deserve to have your heart strung along in such a careless way.” The king’s words brought a small smile to the prince’s lips. This, in turn, caused Pete to unveil a bright smile. “I find that your smile is quite infectious.” He looked down as he quietly voiced his thoughts, “It’s almost as though I cannot smile without seeing yours first.”  
  
A faint hue of pink spread across Patrick’s cheeks from the king’s admission, but he found himself searching for the vampire’s eyes regardless. “You should smile more often.”  
  
While keeping a hold on the prince’s eyes, he darkened his smile subtly, “A king shouldn’t be seen smiling too often; it will compromise my authority.”   
  
“You hold your power well. I’m sure you could give an order to set a town ablaze with a smile and it will be followed through without question.”  
  
“I would hope someone questions me if I give such a cruel order.”   
  
Patrick broke their steel eye contact with another blush, “You know what I mean.”  
  
“I do.” Pete flashed his pearly whites. “Thank you.”  
  
“Why are you thanking me?” He looked up at the vampire curiously.   
  
“For complimenting my ruling.”   
  
“You know, when we were invaded by the fledglings I was so incredibly impressed with your ability to remain calm while still ruling so efficiently. It was so clear how much you are meant to be a king.” Patrick’s cheeks flushed two shades deeper after realizing how much he had divulged to the monarch. “I’m sorry. I just... you left quite an impression on me that day.”  
  
Pete found himself blushing in response. “Thank you. I think you would be just as incredible, if not more so, if you ever choose to take your sire’s place.”  
  
“Now you’re being too kind.” Patrick laughed shyly.  
  
“I disagree, but unfortunately I cannot continue this conversation. I must make some calls.” King Peter stood slowly and cast a smile at the younger monarch. “It was a pleasure speaking with you.” With that, he turned to hide his widening smile. Hopefully he was successful in ‘flirting’ with the vampire.  
  
***  
  
“Angel, you’re no fun anymore.” Travie grabbed ahold of the young vampire’s chin tightly. “You were too easy to break.” William kept his eyes down submissively as the rogue vampire clamped down harder on his chin. He had quickly learned that resisting only led to getting knocked around. As it was, he was in possession of numerous healing bones and bruises.   
  
The worst part about being a vampire was the healing. Sure, injuries heal in days rather than months, but it isn’t an invitation to test how long it really takes. The young blue blood hadn’t fed in days and the remaining strength he had was directed at healing.  
  
“You’re not very pretty either.” The cold voice ripped William from his thoughts. “Look at you.” He spat cruelly while pushing him back. “Blue rings under your eyes and too many exposed ribs. If it’s possible, you’ve gotten ganglier. What a vile mess you are.” Quickly, he kicked the vampire’s legs out from underneath him and watched as he hit the ground with a solid thud. Instead of trying to get up, he simply sat there crumbled on the floor. He was prepared to accept further punishment quietly if it were to be doled out. “Useless.” Travie growled and delivered an angry kick to William’s head to knock him unconscious. He muttered with disgust, “I don’t think I’ll be keeping you alive much longer.”   
  
***  
  
“Prince Patrick, you have a call from His Majesty Bob Bryar.” A servant bowed twice at the sleepy monarch before escaping back into the hallway. The prince simply nodded and picked up the phone next to his reading chair. “Hello?”  
  
“I apologize for bothering you, son, but I felt as though you need to hear of my latest vision.” The serious tone concerned the vampire immediately.   
  
“I don’t mind. Please, go on.” The prince gnawed on his lip as he awaited the news.   
  
“It is possible Travie does not plan to keep your kin alive much longer. The situation looks grim, so I suggest you hasten your plans.”  
  
The vampire’s eyes widened at the news and nodded at the phone. “Thank you for letting me know.”   
  
Once the prince was off the phone, he quickly left his room in search of the king. He stood nervously before knocking on his suite door. After a minute, the door opened to reveal the shirtless vampire rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I apologize for my behavior. I usually don’t sleep.” With that, his eyes focused on the figure in front of him and blushed furiously upon realizing who was really at his door. Patrick promptly reacted by shyly rubbing his neck and partially shrugging. “I... I need a shirt. You may come in here.” Pete walked quickly to his dressing room and emerged fully clothed. “Now, what is it that you wish to tell me?”  
  
The prince bowed his head bleakly, “My father has had a vision which leads him to believe that William may not have much time.”  
  
“I apologize.” Pete let his guard down for a moment in his sleepy haze and placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Tomorrow will come soon enough and he will be out of harm’s way before you know it.”   
  
With soft eyes looking back at the monarch, he blushed faintly. “Thanks.” His voice was low, but the gratefulness was still audible. “I shouldn’t have woken you up. Visions occur so often and I understand that there’s nothing you can do.” Patrick prodded the carpet with his foot. “It’s just...”  
  
“It’s just...?”  
  
“My father doesn’t usually tell me about his visions. He just writes them in a book. I have one as well.”  
  
Pete thought this over silently. “I can see how this would have alarmed you.”  
  
“Thank you for comforting me.” With that, he took a quick step back and turned to face the door. “Sleep well, Pete.”  
  
The king watched him leave with a wide, sleepy smile plastered to his face.  
  
***  
  
“Everything is ready, Your Highness.” Victoria stood proudly in the sorcery room. The past two days had been spent preparing to open the portal to the rogue vampire’s hideout. Pete nodded politely and surveyed the room. Half of the Killjoys were here while the other half were keeping Brendon, Ryan, and Patrick safe on the other side of the castle. His eldest son was standing with the Cobras; a stony expression keeping everyone out of his true thoughts and intentions.  
  
“Shall we begin then?” The king stood up straighter with his face draining of all traces of emotion and waited for the moment the portal opened.  
  
All too soon, a bright light began to shine within the room to slowly unveil the opening to Travie’s hideout. Gabe simply nodded to his father and Ryland before stepping through. The remaining vampires and humans immediately moved closer to observe.   
  
\--------  
  
“Who the fuck are you?”   
  
The two looked up to see a fledgling approaching quickly. Within moments, a dozen were flooding in to protect their master’s lair.  
  
“Shit!” Ryland looked at Gabe with concerned eyes. His silent plea to retreat as planned was cast aside when the prince opened his arms to fight. The tall man cast one final longing glance at their portal.   
  
Before long, the fledgling army had multiplied and the strain of the struggle was beginning to show on the two intruders. Even Ryland’s best potions and weapons would not hold them back for long.  
  
\-------  
  
“They should have come back!” Victoria looked fearfully at her comrades and the monarch. “Shouldn’t we do something?”   
  
“We can’t fight them all.” Gerard spoke softly as he watched the scene unfold unfavorably. Pete’s mind sorted through their options as fast as he could, but the options were grim. Had his heart still worked, it’d be beating at an alarming rate.   
  
“Move. Be ready when I return since it will not be alone.”  
  
Unsure of what he had in mind, everyone surrounding the king stood in shock. The king was their commander, not a soldier. With a face of stone, Pete stepped through the portal. Immediately, the fledglings were frozen and then killed. Gabe and Ryland looked around in confusion, but quickly responded with concern as they spotted the source. “Gabriel, go back. Now.” Pete growled ferociously. “Ryland, find William and bring him back.” Without waiting further, he left to find the one behind his troubles.  
  
Ryland looked to Gabe with resentment since the king had to bail them out because of the prince’s rebellion. Despite this, the vampire simply limped toward the portal without any apparent care for the situation.   
  
“William?” Ryland spoke softly despite knowing the fledglings had been taken care of. “William!” He began peaking into the rooms in search of the vampire, but kept coming up empty. The possibility of him no longer being there gnawed at him until he caught sight of a broken figure in a corner. Further inspection confirmed the vampire’s identity. “William! I’m here to bring you home.” He scrambled to lift the body, but cringed as his devastating condition was made fully known. “I’ll carry you. Just hang on.”  
  
“Hey! Leave my pet to die! He doesn’t deserve to—” Ryland looked up to see the king leading the prisoner out toward the portal and scurried to join them. William’s head lolled as he held him, but he had made it this far. As soon as they made it across the portal, the weak vampire was handed off to Victoria. She instantly paled, but looked to the king for a command.   
  
“Take him to Patrick. I have many meals awaiting his arrival there. If he feeds and is not yet satisfied call for more.”  
  
The woman nodded as the king surveyed the room. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen and the Killjoys had left with Travie for the dungeon. Pete slowly began walking to his office where he was sure there would be no commotion.  
  
**  
  
“I need donors quick! He’s barely there!”   
  
Patrick’s head snapped up at the sound of Victoria’s voice. He got to his feet quickly and rushed to his side. “Is there anything I can do?” He frowned as he took in the emaciated figure. “Let me hold him.” He cradled his kin gently as frightened humans were herded over to them. The prince sat slowly on the couch and adjusted the vampire in his lap. “Sit beside me.” He commanded a human sharply and it obeyed immediately. In seconds, he slit its wrist and held it up to William’s dry, parted lips. As soon as blood began to pour into his mouth, the vampire regained consciousness and began to lap ravenously at the red liquid. The girl was drained quickly, but Patrick held out a hand to stop the second human from replacing her. “Not too fast. You should wait a little in between.”  
  
William slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the room. “I’m here.” His voice was soft and broken. He rested his head gently on Patrick’s shoulder and whispered, “Thank you.”  
  
His sire ran a hand soothingly through the vampire’s hair. “You’ll be safe now.” The body he was clutching was frail and he cringed at all of the healing wounds that covered it. “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you.”  
  
William lost the battle to keep his eyes open as he slipped into a light sleep. Patrick would wake him when it was time for his next meal.  
  
**  
  
“What were you thinking?” Brendon’s angry voice pulled Patrick from his thoughts. William had been put to bed hours before, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the library.  
  
“Something had to be done and you know very well that I am beyond capable of controlling far more bodies than that.” Pete and his son came into view, but had not yet noticed the prince.  
  
“But you’re a king! A monarch doesn’t just throw the plan out and go in himself because his son is going to get himself killed.”  
  
“No harm could have been done to me. My title means nothing in comparison to Gabriel’s life. I am replaceable.”  
  
“But it just isn’t done!” The prince threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
“I do not care. I made my decision to use my power for more than just entertainment. My very title is what makes it possible to make any decision I want.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous.” Brendon sighed before spotting Patrick. “I’m sorry you had to witness our bickering. You should have made yourself known earlier.”  
  
Pete quickly turned to the prince with a faint blush. “Yes, I apologize for not noticing you were here.”  
  
Patrick shrugged casually, “Did you really go into the portal?” He curiously walked over to the two vampires. No one had spoken of the king when William was returned. He only knew that everything had ended well.   
  
“I...yes.” The king looked at the blond sheepishly, “It was the only way we would suffer no losses.”  
  
With a blush already appearing, Patrick leaned in to brush his lips against the king’s stubbled cheek. “That was very heroic.” His voice was barely above a whisper because of the shock from his forward action.  
  
Pete instantly flushed to a deep shade of red and ducked his head shyly. “T-thank you.”  
  
It was then that Brendon mumbled his excuses and left the two monarchs alone.   
  
“I-uh-I...” The prince didn’t know whether to apologize or keep his mouth shut, but nerves were getting the best of him.  
  
“Should... I should...” Pete flailed his arms in the direction of the door. “I will... see you later?”   
  
Patrick nodded, slightly dazed, and looked to the door. “See you later.” He confirmed with a sheepish grin.  
  
***  
  
“He’s still distant, but his wounds have healed.”  
  
The hushed sound outside of the door drifted into the room where William remained curled in on himself. He didn’t care if his behavior worried his sire or anyone else. He just didn’t care. He was safe and he only wanted to lie in bed and try to forget what happened. The bruises and broken bones may have healed, but he’s still nauseous at the thought of Travie being just a few floors away. He was afraid, tired, and broken.  
  
Sooner than later, the bed began to feel like another prison. William hauled himself out and trudged quietly to the door. He could sense that no one was beyond the wooden fixture and pulled it open. Autopilot led him down a flight of stairs in the silence of the day. The library was there before he even registered and he took a haphazard seat on a couch.  
  
He was just sitting there, silently, without any real thoughts passing through his mind. A lamp in the distance served as a focal point for spacing out. Minutes passed by effortlessly until the creak of the door tugged faintly at the young vampire’s mind. Not being enough to pull him back to the present, he remained steadily looking at the lamp.   
  
“Are you just going to sit there?” Gabe’s calm voice rang through William’s mind-block. He instantly snapped into full consciousness and fear blazed in his wide eyes. “Shouldn’t you be on a plane back to your new home?”  
  
The young vampire’s nervous eyes flickered from his hands to the prince. “I-I don’t know.”  
  
“Fantastic.” Gabe scoffed at William before joining him daringly on the couch. “My father went through harm’s way just to save you and you just sit around and mope.”  
  
A small light inside William flickered on. He momentarily raised his eyes to the vampire near him and closed his eyes. Normally, he wouldn’t even take the time to reply, but something within him had changed. His mind was finally awake. “I’m just too tired.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be. They said you’ve made a full recovery.”  
  
A nagging within the vampire wants him to ask why the vampire was there or even speaking to him, but it doesn’t really matter. “If I was a human I wouldn’t be fully recovered.”  
  
“It’s amazing what your body can do now.” There’s a small hint of mocking, but the vampire kept his voice in check.   
  
“It’s just a body.” He tried to shrug, but his body refused to obey. “I’m just undead. Not lucky enough, I guess.”  
  
“William.” Gabe was now far too concerned to hold up his aloof charade. He stood slowly from the couch. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
The young vampire didn’t seem to have registered what the prince said as he responded, “He told me, you know.” He looked blankly at the vampire he once knew. “I know what you did.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” The guilt and confusion mixed within Gabriel’s stomach. “Who said I did something?” He was ready to lash out at him for accusing him of having anything to do with the kidnapping, but William’s soft, distant smile stopped him instantly.  
  
“The blood. You didn’t tell me what it meant.” Faintly, he registered running two weak fingers lightly over his wrist. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Realization hit Gabe hard. He hadn’t expected the vampire to find out for years, if at all; long after they’d forgotten about what they could have had. “You were dying.”  
  
“I was not.”  
  
The prince rolled his eyes and let out a short breath. “Just drop it. I wasn’t thinking. I just saw you like that and acted.” He looked over at the tired vampire. “I just wanted to fix you.”  
  
“You should have just let me die, you know.” William’s distant eyes swept across the room casually. “If you just left me alone I would have just kept going until...”  
  
“For fuck’s sake!” The prince growled at William. “Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!” He pointedly made eye contact to show his anger before starting to storm out. He paused in the doorway just to shout, “You’re safe now! Don’t you get it?!”  
  
The young vampire simply tried to ignore the new flickering light within him so he could return to his autopilot life.  
  
**  
  
“Come in.” Gabriel stood abruptly when his brother came rushing into the room while sobbing in full hysterics. He stood nervously awaiting some sort of explanation from the blubbering prince.  
  
“He’s a fucking stupid asshole, Gabe.” Brendon gripped the older vampire’s arms and let out another dramatic sob.   
  
Unsure of what to do, the older prince patted his back. “What did he do?”  
  
“He’s been avoiding me all week.” The prince wiped his eyes and looked at his brother. “I told him I loved him and he decided it was best to ignore me completely.”  
  
“So why are you this upset?” He rubbed soothing circles into Brendon’s back. Sure, it wasn’t the nicest thing of Ryan to do, but to be this upset? He’s glad he’s not ‘in love.’  
  
“You don’t get it. Love is fucking beautiful. I love everything about him. He makes me so happy. I...” Brendon let loose another sniffle. “I just want to know if he feels the same way about me. I don’t know if I can live without him if he doesn’t.”  
  
On cue, there was a sturdy knock at the door. “Is Bren in there?”  
  
“Come in.” Gabe answered without caring if Brendon wanted him there. The boy walked in shyly with red eyes and ducked his head before looking at his boyfriend.  
  
“Bren, I... I’m sorry.” Ryan’s voice was lighter than usual. “Please. I’m an idiot. You know I fucking love you.”  
  
The prince looked up at Gabe before reuniting himself with his boyfriend. “I love you, too, idiot.”  
  
Their embrace quickly turned into a sickeningly passionate kiss, which left Gabe to shift his weight awkwardly before clearing his throat.   
  
“Sorry.” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck shyly and began to usher Brendon out of the room.  
  
“What the fuck?” Gabe let out a sigh as he processed the drama that unfolded in from of him. At least they were happy again.  
  
The prince walked to his bed and sat down to untie his shoes. Brendon had gone from full out sobbing to completely forgiving him just from an apology. It wasn’t even a good apology, either. As he changed into his pajamas, he couldn’t shake the scene from his head. He was stuck replaying it well into the day as he tried to put a finger on why it resonated so deeply with him.  
  
**  
  
“Do you think it worked?” Brendon ran his hand through the boy’s hair as it spread onto the pillow.   
  
“I sure hope so. We put a lot of effort into that.” Ryan grinned widely and placed a kiss to the vampire’s cheek.   
  
“Yea, those eye drops burned so much.” The two were quickly wearing matching bright smiles as they recalled the earlier event.   
  
“At least you didn’t have to stand against the door listening to you overact so I could come in at the right time.”  
  
“I was _not_ overacting.” Brendon playfully slapped his boyfriend’s arm while sending him a glare. “I happen to be a fantastic actor. In fact, I act every time we have sex and I bet you didn’t even know.”  
  
This gained the prince a teasing glare before Ryan straddled him. “You were acting, were you? Why don’t you act like this _doesn’t_ feel amazing.” The human sank lower and licked a long strip up the length of Brendon’s quickly exposed cock. He didn’t hesitate before taking him in completely.  
  
It was easy for him to push all of the prince’s buttons. Brendon let out a quiet grunt in an attempt to keep his silence. Finally, a low groan fell from his lips and his composure completely slipped away. “Ry, you kill me.”  
  
He pulled off with an obscene ‘pop’ complete with a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Brendon’s member. “Too bad you’re already dead.”  
  
After an eye-roll, the vampire managed a hungry smirk. “Just fuck me already.”


	10. Chapter 10

Pete surveyed the bustling room while he sat quietly in an office. Numerous employees scuttled around while chatting excitedly about colors, fabrics, and more. The king spotted his youngest son in the mix and smiled to himself. The prince was busy managing the preparations for the execution ball. This would only be Brendon’s second royal event, but his eagerness to help the king would not be overlooked.

With a quick glance at his watch, King Peter stood and walked to his son. “You are doing an appreciable job, Brendon.” He placed a warm hand on the younger vampire’s shoulder. “I must be heading off, but I trust you will continue to make me proud.”

“Thank you, Father.” Brendon blushed faintly, “Do you want to know the theme color I have chosen before you go?”

“Very well.”

“Blue. To celebrate the two blue blood families coming together to bring safety back to this world and our kind.” The young vampire looked hopefully up at his father.

Pete nodded firmly and smiled kindly. “I think that is a grand idea. Well done.”

Brendon’s eyes swelled with delight over his father’s compliment. “I will have everything prepared for your approval by the end of the night.” He watched as the king nodded once more and then headed out to continue on with his business.

“Young Master Brendon.” A young employee looked shyly at the prince and held up his notebook. “Would you mind going over the details of the execution?”

The vampire eyed the employee, idly wondering if his blood would taste as sweet as he looked, and smiled broadly. “Of course. I want the image of Travie’s death to be forever burned into the memories of all who were lucky enough to witness it.” He strolled over to an occupied couch and raised his eyebrows at the employees on its cushions. Within seconds they were scattering with their piles of papers and swatches. Barely registering his predatory senses taking over, Brendon sat down with a satisfied smirk. “Join me here for our discussion.” 

The man took an apprehensive seat, but kept his pen poised to write regardless. “First, how would you like him to be executed?”

The prince reclined casually and cast a charming smile at the man beside him. “Fire maybe. I want it to be flashy.”

The employee blushed lightly before directing his gaze to his notebook. “M-may I suggest colored flames? Different elements burn different colors, so you could even have the body covered to have a rainbow flame of sorts.”

“A brilliant idea. Blue flame would be magnificent.”

**

“Well, hello there.”

“Young Master Brendon?” The employee from earlier with the sweet face turned toward the vampire in the empty office room. “Is there something you need?”

“Just you.” The prince flashed his pearly white fangs in a wide smile. His father would be proud of how he played with his food. “Come here.” With panicked eyes, the man took a small step forward. “You don’t need to be shy. I’m nice and gentle.”

“D-don’t you have a boyfriend?”

The prince let out a genuine laugh before stepping closer. “I don’t make a habit of draining _him_. You know, humans don’t last long without their veins filled.” The man remained silent, but his eyes were screaming of fear. “Shh, it’s really not so bad.”

**

“William, is there anything I can do for you?” Ryan looked at the vampire hopefully since they had spent the majority of the night sitting silently in Brendon’s empty suite. “I can read to you again.”

“You know I’m not actually listening anymore.” William shifted slowly to face the boy.

“Come on. I just feel like I’m boring you.”

“Can’t I just sit beside you? I just—I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

The human looked sadly at the vampire beside him. “You haven’t been alone in two weeks, you know. Patrick and Sisky have made sure of that.”

William stared off into the distance momentarily and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I just feel so much safer when I can reach out and touch someone that won’t hurt me like he did.”

The boy pulled William closer and bit his lip. “I can’t begin to imagine what it would be like. I mean, I was kind of kidnapped, but Bren’s intentions were good.”

“Did I tell you what he told me?” The vampire shut his eyes momentarily and then awaited Ryan’s response.

He shook his head quietly and bit his lip. William had never spoken of his time with Travie like this. “He said that Gabe…” He paused to detach himself from Ryan and hug his knees. “Gabe was actually being selfless when he tried to give me blood. It was a sacred thing and I left him for it.”

The boy frowned and placed his hand on the blue blood’s back. “How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. Gabe didn’t act like it was a big deal when I told him I knew, so maybe it wasn’t for him.”

“Don’t believe that. He’s just being stupid.” Ryan frowned at the thought. “He’s just incredibly fucking stupid.”

“Maybe.” William finally relaxed into the boy’s touch. “It doesn’t really matter.”

“Whatever you say.”

“When is Brendon getting back?”

“In a few hours or so. He’s working really hard to impress his father.” The boy looked down and shrugged lightly. “I don’t even know what the big deal is. How much do they really need to plan?”

“Have you ever seen a Hollywood event or an award show? These balls are like that, but more gruesome.”

“Speaking of gruesome, do you think you’ll be okay to go?”

William lifted his shoulders. “I guess so. It’s only watching that monster die in front of people who probably don’t even know what he’s done. They just want to watch a good execution.”

“Hey! It’s not just that.” Brendon walked in with a small smile. “We’re celebrating blue bloods coming together to stop him. Don’t forget that you’re one of us now.”

Ryan grinned brightly as his eyes met his vampire’s. “You’re back early.”

“I worked extra hard so I could get back to you.” He sat down on the other side of him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The boy grimaced subtly and looked up to see Brendon’s questioning eyes.

“You taste like blood.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” William scoffed from beside the two and stood. “I’ll go bug someone else now.”

“You don’t need to leave.”

“I don’t want to stay.” The tall vampire walked into the hallway and began to wander around. He desperately wanted to be near someone, but he was beginning to worry that he was inconveniencing everyone. Once at the library, he pulled a book from the shelf and opened it. Frustrated, he threw the book aside and began looking for another more suitable choice. 

“Maybe you’ll hit me with the next one.”

William whipped his head around to find Gabe holding his discarded book. He mumbled absentmindedly, “I wasn’t trying to hit you.” He turned back around and began to clear more books from the shelves without waiting for a response.

“Are you just making a mess to be destructive, then?” The older prince crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the event unfold.

William stubbornly turned to match Gabe’s stance, “No. I was trying to find a book to read, but I hate them all.”

“Sure you do.” The prince rolled his eyes and held up the book he had caught earlier. “This is one of Brendon’s. Sappy and easy to read.”

“If he reads it, maybe, but everything just sounds stupid when I read it.”

“Then why are you trying to read?”

“If I’m reading then I’m not thinking.”

Gabe’s eyes softened subtly and he re-examined the paperback within his grasp. “I’ll read to you if it’ll keep the books off of the floor.”

William considered the offer momentarily, but eventually nodded his head. “Okay.” His need to suspend his thoughts won out in the long run.

“Fine.” The prince hadn’t expected the headstrong vampire to give in, but kept his word. “Sit down or whatever.” He planted himself on the couch and waited with his eyes patiently on William.

The tall blue blood glanced down at Gabe before sitting in an armchair so that his back was to the prince. ”You can start reading now.”

“Always on your terms.” Gabe scoffed, but held book up and began to read.

Much to the young vampire’s surprise, his thoughts dulled at lightening speed and soon he found himself drifting off into a sound sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he was alone in the freshly tidied room. Sitting up revealed the book Gabe had read gently placed on the end table beside him. He bit his lip and fled the scene before his thoughts could drown him out completely.

**

“If it isn’t my pet’s former owner.” Travie cackled at the sight of Gabe in the basement.

The prince simply walked up to the cell and stared coldly at the prisoner. “He was never your pet.”

“Come on, you didn’t even want him anymore. Someone had to put him to good use.” The traitor simpered at the prince. “Not that he was useful; a horrible fuck and too breakable. I can see why you sent him away.”

Gabe’s jaw and fists clenched in unison as he glared menacingly at Travie, “I never sent him away. He left.”

“But you let him leave.” The prisoner reached through the bars teasingly. “We’re not that different, you know. We both know when we see a useless pet.”

With that, the prince growled and turned a dial up. Electricity flowed through the metal bars as the prince smirked at Travie clutching to them helplessly. He cried out in pain as his body took in the shocks. A few moments later, Gabe raised the dial higher still and watched silently with pleasure. “We are worlds apart.” The screaming soon died off when Travie’s worn body went limp. “I would _never_ have hurt him like that, you vile son of a bitch.”

The prince unlocked the cell door and stepped inside to calmly await the prisoner’s return to consciousness. There was so much more he had planned for the traitor.

**

“Fuck, not again.” William grasped his thin, shaking frame before pulling himself out of Patrick’s bed. He may not have been left alone, but his dreams could still haunt him. Nothing he did at night would be enough to change what happened once he closed his eyes. Aside from earlier that night with Gabe reading to him, he hadn’t had proper sleep in days. His dreams were always taunting him so vividly.

With a small dagger he head claimed during a late day wander, he set off for the basement. It was time to finish what Travie had started, so William pulled out his weapon and searched quietly for the prisoner. Instead, he found the prince slumped in a chair outside of the cell.

“Angel, I never thought I’d see you here.” Travie roused slowly with a ragged smile. “Did you come to help him?”

Gabe quickly woke up from his slumber and spotted the young vampire and his dagger, “It’s not your place, William. He’s going to have a public execution.”

William chuckled sullenly, “It’s not for him. I just wanted him to see me finish his work. “

“What a splendid gift!” Travie cackled and attempted to stand. “Come nice and close so I can get a little taste.”

Before the young vampire could turn to look at the prisoner, he felt his body stiffen and he growled. Gabe secured the weapon and released him cautiously. “Why would you do that?”

“Why do you think? He wants to die. Let him!”

The prince swiftly unlocked the cell to slam Travie’s head against the back wall, “That’s not your decision to make.”

“Who gets to decide then?” William feebly wrapped his arms around himself, “I-I can’t be here anymore.”

“I’m sure you could be on the next flight to Europe if you asked.”

“I mean _here_ ; more than just undead.”

Frustrated, Gabe sighed. “Why?”

“Because he haunts me, Gabe. Even if someone is with me all the time he can still get to me in my sleep.” William ushered himself to a wall and sat against it. “I feel so alone even with Patrick or Ryan.”

“You seemed to be sleeping fine last night.”

“That was the only time I didn’t have a nightmare since I came back here. It reminded me what it was like to sleep peacefully and I’ll probably never feel like that again.”

“So you’re just going to give up? We rescued you and this is how you thank us?”

“Why won’t you just let me die already?”

“Because you keep giving up too soon.”

“When will you deem it acceptable for my death?”

“When there aren’t people willing to do anything to keep you alive.” He grabbed William by the arm and sighed. “We didn’t save you because you’re a blue blood. We saved you because other blue bloods actually give a shit about you.”

“Is that why you dumped him?” Travie smirked as he saw the two react.

“Your death can’t be soon enough.” Gabe growled and took a cattle prod from the wall. Quickly, he turned the dial to the highest setting and shoved it between the bars. The prisoner’s body became rigid instantly and he screamed as the shock tore through his body.

William watched with wide, frightened eye before turning away to gag. The sight of anyone in that much pain, even that monster, was too much. “Please, Gabe.”

The prince withdrew the device in response to the vampire’s broken plea, but he kept his expression hard, “I think it’s time for you to go back to bed. Patrick is probably wondering where you are.”

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you? I _can’t_ sleep. Not… not without you.”

“You don’t need me.”

William’s subdued eye’s found Gabe’s and hardened. “Fuck you.” He snatched his dagger from the prince and stormed out of the basement.

**

Gabriel paced the length of his sitting room as he contemplated his encounter with William. The younger vampire as ready to kill himself again and once more the prince had been the one to prevent it. He sat down with a huff before rubbing his temples. Nothing was ever simple when it came to William. Knowing that the younger vampire slept peacefully when he read to him only added to his distress.

The young monarch stood from his seat and changed into his day clothes in a zombie-like manner. With the hint of past emotions seeping back in, he wished for sleep rather than to deal with his predicament.

**

Within minutes of the sun setting, guests for the execution ball began to arrive. Hues of light blue flooded in to compliment the grandeur as instructed by invitation. Sumptuous silks and velvets of decadent royal blues cascaded from the high ceiling to envelope the elegant décor. Scintillating sapphires adorned silver and gold accent pieces throughout the expansive room to set it aglow with radiant blues.

In no time those graced with an invitation had taken their seats and patiently waited for the commencement of such a rare experience. The soft background music suddenly came to a stop and anticipated silence rested heavily in the air. The central door creaked open slowly and the assembly of monarchs entered. Adorned with the deepest of royal blues emblazoned with dozens of dazzling sapphires and lapis lazuli, the entourage mesmerized the eyes of all who beheld the sight.

Pete proudly led his two sons forward with Patrick humbly between them. William and Ryan trailed closely behind with shy smiles as all eyes watched them curiously. The king came to a stop at the top of his platform and opened his arms widely as his assembly stood to his right and left accordingly. The spotlight landed on his face and enhanced his unique makeup. Brilliant blues graced his face in soft swirls and sharp angles in an enrapturing manner. His youngest son and human counterpart both brandished similarly decorated faces to compliment him.

“Welcome.” He paused to allow his guests time to praise him. “On this noteworthy night we have gathered to mark the end of a traitor’s misguided rampage that threatened to expose our kind.” He paused once more to prevent from being drowned out by even more applause. “Without the aid of our brethren, the Seers, this war may not have ended quite as well as it did. This unity of our blue blood clans is why I wish to dedicate this night to Prince Patrick.” Pete took this moment to smile shyly at the prince and then back at his adoring guests. “Before the ceremony begins, I would like to acknowledge someone else involved in this effort. William, Prince Patrick’s latest kin and a former member of this clan, was taken as a prisoner. Despite his hardship, he remains with us this very day!” The king gestured to the young vampire as he timidly addressed the guests with a small smile and wave. This was far more than he had expected and nearly too much for him to handle.

“Now! It is time for our honored brother to begin the execution! I only ask that you hold your disgust for the traitor so we may appreciate his termination to the fullest.” Pete stepped back onto his throne as the others joined him in their matching seats beside him. Patrick smiled back at the monarch and his kin before walking to the center of the room.

“As you all are aware, this is a celebration to honor our union to end this war. To compliment this, I wish to show you how bright the fire of the blue blood passion glows!” Travie began to be lowered down from the ceiling and hung quietly by his neck. He looked down at his enemies, no longer cocky, just as the blond grabbed a torch from a servant. He ended his decent within reach of the young blue blood and his flame. The cooper chloride clung to his clothes and skin in a strange white powder as the flame rose toward him. Instantly, he caught fire and was set ablaze with a brilliant shock of blue. The ocean of guests cheered quietly as their enemy burnt away to nothing before their eyes.

William watched in mild horror as the creature that ruined him ceased to exist. The pleasure everyone took from the display only added to the nausea building up in the pit of his stomach. He had just witnessed his loving sire murder for entertainment much like Brendon once had. To distract himself, he scanned the room only to find Gabe staring blankly back at him. After quickly averting his eyes, he watched as his sire bowed and returned to the platform. Patrick cast him a sympathetic glance, but made no further move to console him. Instead, he merely bowed before the audience and reclaimed his seat.

Pete stood with a warm smile on his face and, as the final flames died down and the ashes crashed to the floor, he began thanking the crowd. “Our enthralling execution has come to a conclusion, so let us begin the first dance. Drink and be merry in the name of blue bloods!”

Familiar classical music came to life and the monarch and his assembly stepped onto the dance floor as planned. Patrick joined Pete for a shy dance while Brendon paired up with his brother. Ryan gave William a comforting squeeze before they too began waltzing on the dance floor. The three spinning pairs glided over the floor in a practiced manner until the song slowed to an end. Everyone separated just as the guests were welcomed to join them.

Now was the time for them to dutifully walk the room and interact with their doting subjects. With William loyally by his sire’s side, the two began their meet-and-greet. The young vampire smiled and laughed when appropriate, but it was clear that the attention was more than what he was comfortable with. Everyone wanted a piece of the shy prince and his mysterious survivor kin.

Gabe looked lazily around in between tables until his eyes once again caught sight of the youngest vampire. It was surprising to see that so much focus would be on the broken individual. To anyone he spoke to he was a brave new royal, but he knew the truth behind the fake smiles. It was bizarre to know that the boy he owned was now a blue blood making the rounds like him. Those familiar chestnut locks were freshly cut and his chocolate brown eyes tried to hold back his distress. The older vampire turned away before a smile could ghost his lips. He hadn’t _really_ looked at the young vampire since they first parted ways. Gabe shook the thought from his head and returned to charming their undead guests.

Finally, the blue bloods had finished wooing their guests and were free to do as they pleased. Pete took this opportunity to find his favorite blond.  “Are you enjoying yourself?” He smiled broadly and procured two glasses of blood-wine from a nearby servant.

Patrick accepted the drink with a shy smile and nodded before taking a sip, “It’s a lovely event.”

The king rubbed the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you would join me for the next dance.” He looked up hopefully at the prince despite the past rejections.

Patrick blushed deep red before nodding once more, “I think a dance would be nice.” They sipped their drinks in silence until the current song came to an end. Pete bashfully held out his hand knowing this dance was nothing like the formal one they shared for their audience. The prince took his hand with a small smile and let the monarch lead him to the center of the room. Hands were placed on waists and shoulders respectively and they wore matching pink blushes.

As they spun gracefully among the many pairs around them, Patrick looked up diffidently and whispered, “You’re makeup looks stunning, you know.”

Pete’s smile broadened softly and he brought a daring hand to the prince’s neck. “Never more stunning than you.” He wished desperately to bring his lips down onto the vampire in front of him, but didn’t wish to share the moment with a hundred other onlookers. Instead, he thanked Patrick for the dance and reluctantly went to join his eldest son on their platform.

Gabe raised a curious eyebrow at his father, but merely received a hand wave in response. The once-heartless monarch was softening before his very eyes. “Gabriel, I once thought we could not experience love, but not I am beginning to believe we had it all wrong. We are creatures of the night, but we are not the demons themselves. Light may not fall upon our skin, but it can still reach our souls.”

“But we don’t have souls, Father.”

“Can you prove this?” The king smiled fondly out onto the dance floor. “How do you explain your brother? He does not care whether the boy remains a human or becomes one of us. He simply wishes to enjoy him.”

“But haven’t you heard everyone whispering about his in-tact state? Some are even angered by it. They don’t like how he wears our colors.”

“Let them whisper. I am the King. If I allow it, then it is not a problem.”

“You can’t just change your mind and expect it to be okay. You’re going against century-old traditions.”

“Just watch how happy they look together and stop fighting.”

The prince huffed, but allowed his eyes to follow the dancing couple. They ignored the stares and glares from those who dared and simply exchanged looks of blossoming love. His eyes caught a glimpse of the blond prince dancing contentedly with his kin, which caused the young monarch to stand from his throne and join the dancers. He twirled fluidly with several young ladies and gentlemen before his brother grabbed him for the last dance.

“I see you watching him.”

“I watch everyone.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Brendon playfully pinched him on the underside of his arm.

“Go pinch your pet.” Gabe paused and rolled his eyes, “Sorry, go pinch your boyfriend.”

“Wow, you even corrected yourself.” Brendon reached up on his toes to ruffle his older brother’s hair, “It’s almost like you’re finally growing up.”

“Almost.” Gabe smiled halfheartedly as the song ended. “I believe that’s our cue to rejoin Father to end this shindig.”

**

“I hate this.” Ryan hid his tears behind his hands as his boyfriend held him comfortingly.

“They don’t know us, Ry. This is just something no one’s ever dared to do.”

“I hate it.”

Brendon peeled back the boy’s hands and gently kissed the trail of tears on his cheeks. “Baby, if it would make it better I’d have all of those assholes executed before nightfall.”

Ryan wiped his face and shook his head. “You know that wouldn’t help.”

“Yea, but I almost got a smile out of you.”

“Sometimes, I think I’m falling for you.” Ryan bit his lip as he looked at the vampire beside him.”

“I love you, Ryro.”

**

Pete strode determinedly through the hallway until he came to a stop outside of Patrick’s door. He took in an unnecessary breath before knocking firmly and then let it out as he awaited the prince.

“Pete? Is there something wrong? It’s nearly evening.” The sleepy blond looked worriedly up at the monarch standing silently before him.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to tell you that you looked lovely last night.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at Pete, “You woke me up in the middle of the day to tell me I looked good?”

“Do you trust me?”

Skeptically, the prince nodded, “Yes, but wha—“

Pete abruptly cut him off by placing his lips firmly on the prince’s. He removed them just as quickly and stepped back in case he was no longer welcome.

“Pete…”

The response caused the monarch to turn quickly and begin his retreat at vampire speed.

“Pete!” Patrick caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. The monarch stopped running and felt two arms slowly wrap around his waist from behind before he heard a whisper, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

Pete turned around in Patrick’s arms and stared at him shyly. “Does this mean you do not hate me?”

Patrick smiled widely. “It means a lot more than that, Peter.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to the vampire’s. He growled lightly before parting, “Kiss me back you idiot.”

Pete’s eyes widened subtly before he connected thier lips eagerly. He led him back against the wall and gripped his hair before parting his lips and sliding his tongue along the prince’s bottom lip. Patrick obliged and opened his mouth to allow for their tongues to crash together.

With no need to breathe, they continued until their lips were swollen and the blood thrummed in their ears. Pete stepped back, but grabbed ahold of Patrick’s hand. “So you’ll go on a date with me?”

A soft blush added to the prince’s already flushed cheeks as he ducked his head. “Yes. I will go on a date with you.”

**

William sat on his bed with his chin on his knees. The vampire that shattered him had met his demise in a blue flame only hours ago, but it did little to quell the anxiety that brewed as he faced sleep. Travie may no longer exist in this world, but he would always be in his nightmares. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and the door slowly creaked open, “You’re not The Butcher.”

“I’m filling in for him.” Gabe shrugged nonchalantly and strode over to the chair with his book.

“Why?” William frowned at the prince in front of him.

“I want to keep and eye on you.” He peeled the book open after taking a seat. “Considering your little stunt the other night.”

The tall vampire curled his fists angrily. “Fuck you. I’m not killing myself tonight.”

“Just go to sleep.” Gabe casually set the book down and ambled over to the light switch to turn it off. Moments later the small glow of a book light lit up his face back in the chair.

The sound of blankets rustling was followed by light flooding back into the room. “You aren’t my fucking mother and I’m not tired yet.”

“Fine then.” The prince continued on with his reading.

“You can’t just come in here. I don’t want you here.”

“Do you have to be so stubborn? You were the one who asked me to do this earlier.”

“I asked you to stay, not watch me like a child.”

“What do you want from me, Bill? Stay or go?”

“I’m not the only stubborn one, you know. It doesn’t have to be like that.”

Gabe closed his book and looked at the blue blood. “Then explain it to me.”

William fell silent and hugged his knees tighter. “You can go.”

“I’ll send the Butcher in.” Gabe stood with his book and headed toward the door.

“At least he’ll sleep next to me and pretend I’m not a burden.”

Gabe paused before turning the lights out, “Good for him.” He quietly walked over to the bed and slipped out of his shoes before lifting the blankets and sliding in. “I don’t have to pretend.”

William cracked a tiny smile in the dark room and joined the vampire under the covers with a safe distance between them. “Thanks.”

**

Gabe awoke to find himself entangled in the long limbs of the vampire beside him. He quietly slipped out of the bed and flipped the light on. He quietly made his way to the chair and began to read.

Soon after, William stirred from his dreamless sleep to find the bed empty. Once he sat up, he spotted the prince reading and suppressed a smile.

Gabe looked up at him and set the book down. They silently stared at each other before the older blue blood cleared his throat, “I’m sorry I let you go with Patrick and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the blood. I guess I was just being stubborn because you were being stubborn.”

The young vampire’s eyes widened at the unexpected apology. He sat wordlessly before finally responding, “I’m sorry I’m so stubborn.”

“So you won’t be stubborn anymore?”

“No.” William smiled lightly.

“Good.” Gabe smiled back. “I’ve always liked that about you.”

“Gabe?”

“Yea?”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to tell you that I want you back if you’d let me have you.”

“I’m not the same person anymore.”

Gabe’s eyes widened, “Is that a no?”

William bit his lip as he gathered his thoughts, “I want to say yes, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Just say yes.”

The young vampire stood up to pace the room slowly. “But what I’m too fucked up? It’s not going to be the same.”

Gabe stood in the way of William’s path and put his hands gently on his shoulders. “You might be broken now, but I want to put you back together.”

William leaned against the prince and buried his head into his neck. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

“Never.” Gabe inhaled the young vampire’s scent deeply. “Fuck, I’ve missed you, Bilvy.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading this up to this point (It's been over a year now!). I know this chapter took a long time to get out, but it's here and I hope you can enjoy it. This may be the end of Part 1, but the story isn't over yet...


End file.
